Love Institution
by FateSeas
Summary: Jack visits his old girlfriend,Kacela at a mental institution home.Jack already has a girlfriend that's controling but what happens when Jack's feeling for Kacela begins to come back?And what happens when evil spirits come back to haunt the Mercer brother
1. Reaching out over the Phone

"**_Love Institute_**" 

Plot: Jack visits his old girlfriend,Kacela,in a mental institution.She finds out about Jacks life and how it's going so far.She also finds out about Jack's knew girlfriend,Aliana.She still loves Jack and so she escapes from the institution.Will Jack accept her into his loving arms or will he reject her and stay with Aliana?

_Chapter one: "Reaching out over the phone_"

Jack walked in the warm house after a big gig at the lounge,"Christo".Jack wiped his feet off at the door knowing if he didn't Aliana would scold him.He doesn't know why he always let's her control him.She put down rules as soon as they got into the relationship.She said "No visting any girl's house,except for mine's.No smoking near me,second hand smoke can kill me.Everytime you come home and I'm asleep,make sure you lock up the doors.Don't EVER leave the bath tub dirty,cause I'm going to be the one cleaning it up!Make sure when I ask you to bring home something from the store,bring it!Don't let me get pissed off cause I really don't have any time for that.NEVER EVER cheat on me!If you do there are some serious consequences behind your actions..."she had many more but that's all Jack could remember. She's forcefull and,God,she's a neat freak!Jack does one small little thing wrong he has to hear her mouth.Jack quickly wiped his shoes off and ran upstairs with his guitar.Poor Jack...he doesn't know what's coming next.

Jack opened his door to find his entire room redecorated!Everything was pink!The walls were pink!His bed was pink!His guitars was pink!He felt his eyes burning just looking at it.Aliana was on the bed sleeping.Jack quickly closed the door.He felt like he was in a repeat of Alice in Wonderland!Jack began thinking about The Wizard of Oz and clicked his boot heels three times and repeated "There's no place like home,there's no place like home,there's no place like home..."He opened his eyes slowly to find everything was normal,at least outside of his room.Jack slowly opened the door to his room.Obviuosly,that didn't work!It was still a nightmare!Jack yelled and screamed in agony.Aliana quickly woke up and fell out the bed.

"Oh God!I'm on the floor!Germs!Oh God Germs!"(did I mention?she's a germophobic) she screamed around and wiped her arms and body off.Jack fell to the ground forgetting about how late it was and forgetting of Bobby hears him yelling (which he did) he would kill him.Aliana walked over to him and slapped him.Jack immediatley snapped out of his screaming area.

"Why'd you slap me?!"Jack got off of his knees.

"You know why you idiot!You woke me up!" Aliana looked very sleepy and angry.She looked like the mother from "Mommie Dearest" at that point.

"What the fuck did you do with my room!Jesus!What did you do?!" Jack walked around the room in disbelief.

"I made it better..."

"_Better_!_Better_!Glitter is _better_?!Pink is _better_?!Crappyness is _better_?!I'm starting to feel sick!" Jack held his stomach.Bobby bargged out of his room with just his night pants on.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Bobby yelled in a husky voice.

"I just found out my worst nightmare had just become reality!" Jack crossed his arms.

"Who the fuck was yellin?"

"It was your idiotic brother!" Aliana yelled.

Bobby walked over to Jack and slapped him in the the back of his head.Eventhough Jack was taller than him,he still managed to hit.It was a good hit,too.

"OUCH!What the fuck?!Don't you see this room?!" Jack pointed around the room.

"Yeah,and it fits a fairy like you!" Bobby walked out the room and slammed the door.Jack stared at Aliana in anger.

It was quiet for a while before Jack spoke.

"...Aliana...what the hell was you thi-matter a fact I'm going downstaris and I'm going to sleep on the couch!We'll deal with this tommorrow!"Jack walked across the room to the door,"Just remember this room won't stay like this for long,so enjoy it while you can!" Jack slammed the door and headed downstairs.He got comfortable.He took off his shirt and walked into the kitchen.He drank some pepsi from the bottle and walked back into the living room.Jack layed on the couch and fell off to sleep.

Next Morning

It was about 9:15 AM and the phone was ringing.Jack quickly got up and walked over to the phone.He picked it up and wipped the coal out his eyes while answering.

"Hello?" Jack answered in a husky,raspy,deep toned voice.

"Hello,may I please speak to Jack?" It sounded like a familiar vioce.A vioce he hadn't heard in years.

"Your speakin' to him"

"Jack..hi it's Kacela..."

"Kacela?,Hey,how are you doing?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'm doing okay,just wanted to ask you if you would like to visit me sometime?I would really like that..." Kacela sounded hopeful.It sounded like she really wanted to have Jack around again.

"Ummm,I'll-I'll try to come and see how your doing"

"Thanks,I really appreaciate it.So how have you been?"

"Really good,great..."

"I'm not going ot waste any time asking you this question,so I guess I'll just ask you.Okay...Jack do you think I'm crazy?Or insane?"

"No!I don't think your crazy or insane!Your perfectly fine" Jack sort of let out a little laugh saying that.

"...Because since I'm in Mental instituion,I'm supposed to have a disablity...and I was wondering if something's wrong with me..."

They had a small quiet moment until Jack heard a little sniffling on the other end.Kacela was crying a little bit.

"Kacela...don't cry,your-" Kacela interupted Jack.

"No!I'am crazy,Jack.Listen...I want you to come and visit me at the institution.You know where it is,right?"she tried to change up the tone in her voice,but Jack could tell she wasn't happy.

"Yeah...I do"

"Come sometime tommorrow,please?"

"Sure I'll come"

"Thanks Jack...your the only one that gave two dog shits about me.My parents didn't give a shit about me,but your the only one that was there for me.Thanks"

"I have to care about you..."

"Bye,Jack I'll see you tommorrow"

"Bye,Kacela..." Jack and Kacela hung up the phone.Jack turned around to find Aliana standing there furious.Her face was really red and she looked somewhat constipated.Jack stood there in shock.

"So...who's this Kacela,huh?"

"Ummmm..." Jack thought to himself "_Shit!She found out!How am I'm going to get myself out of this one_?"


	2. Arguing with the Devil

_**Chapter 2:"Arguing with the Devil**_" 

Jack stood there in shock,whereas,Aliana stood there in anger.Jack's hands were a little clamy and his face began to turn pink.Aliana broke the silence.

"Jack...who was that?" Aliana tried to be calm but Jack knew she was pissed.

"She...she's just a friend..." Jack knew he wasn't going to get away that easily,especially dealing with Aliana.You could be the best liar in the world and still not get pass Aliana with anything.

"Just a friend?!" Alian yelled and balled her fists up,ready to punch Jack out.

"Yes...Aliana are you going to punch me right now bec-" without actually knowing it,Aliana punched Jack soo hard he actually fell to the ground.Jack held his nose as the blood fell out of it.

"Who is she?!Is she some bitch that's gonna take my place!Huh!You son-of-a-bitch Jack"  
Aliana stared down a Jack and kicked him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jack yelled.

"Your what's wrong with me!I should have known what I was getting myself into!Jack I thought I waould never say this but..."Jack was waiting for her to tell them they were done.

"...Get out!" Aliana pointed to the front door.Jack layed on the floor in disbelief.Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.Jack began thinking "Is this bitch crazy?!This is my house!" Jack got up and stared in her face.

"Aliana...hate to break it to ya but...This is_ my_ house!_Mine_!The only thing here that belongs to you is..._you_!" Jack was furious.After Evelyn died Jack agreed with Aliana to let her stay there so they could build a life together.The was two years ago,now,Jack's thinking about litereally kicking her out.Jack walked pass Aliana and up the steps.

"Where are you going?!" Aliana called from the bottom of the steps.Jack looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to visit a friend" Jack turned back around and walked into his room.Aliana followed him upstairs and began screaming!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!You bastard!Your going to visit her!Aren't you!Aren't you!" Aliana took her slipper off and threw it at Jack.Jack didn't pay any attention to Aliana,he just ignored her and kept looking for some clothes to wear.Angel and Sofi came out the room.Sofi whispered into Angel's ear about Jack and Aliana.

"Wow!Seems like trouble in paradise,huh?" Sofi hugged Angel,"I'm glad we don't argue anymore,right babe?" Angel smiled at Sofi and they both went into the bathroom.Meanwhile,Aliana was still screaming and yelling Jack,while he still ignored her.Bobby came out the room.

"Jackie!Would you tell this maniac bitch girlfriend of your's to shut the fuck up!" Bobby and Aliana had a history of arguments.Actually,they argued everyday.Bobby finds comebacks to the comments to say to Aliana,whereas,Aliana is the one who starts the arguements.She's the reason why their mother took a month vacation.Aliana was mean,controlling and snoty.Evelyn,too didn't even like her.Aliana would make smart remarks and get Evelyn to dislike her even more.That is until,Evelyn decided to go to the bahamas and stay there for a month.Aliana felt like she was in control of the Bobby,Angel,and especially Jack's lives.Jerry was safe,he didn't have to deal with Aliana.Jerry hed his own house with Camille and the kids.This is what happened during that dark month...

_**Flashback**_

_"Bobby,get your nasty feet off the coffee table!" Aliana slapped Bobby's feet._

_"Don't touch my feet!Damn!Can't you leave people alone?" Bobby lounged on the couch and watched hockey.Angel came in the livingroom and sat next to Bobby.Angel had chips and began throwing them at Bobby.Bobby sat there not doing anything until that last chip hit his face.Bobby and Angel play fought in the livingroom.They knew Aliana hated when they did that,she said "You guys look like wild animals fighting like that!Ya'll should be the ones locked up in a cage!".Aliana yelled and screamed at them._

_"Stop it!Cut it out!" Aliana tried to cut them apart but they just wouldn't stop.With all the might and power in Aliana she cut them apart.Angel fell on the floor and so did Bobby.Both of them stared at Aliana,they were appalled at how tough and strong she was.Jack came in the house with the mail and stood there.It was quiet until Bobby broke the silence._

_"Damn,Aliana...I didn't know you had it in ya!" Bobby jumped up._

_"Jack I think you've got a transexual ovea here!" Angel jumped up,too._

_"What?Wait what happened anyways?" Jack threw the mail on the coffee table._

_"She physically stopped us from our little WWF fight ovea here" Bobby sat back down on the couch._

_"Yeah,and that's why we was on the floor" Angel sat back down._

_"Wow...I didn't know you could stop these two from fighting" Jack sat next to Angel on the couch.Aliana had the three of them staring up at her.They looked a little puzzled,except for Bobby.Bobby just looked at the tv and ignored Aliana._

_"Are you?..."Angel and Jack asked in a questionable tone._

_"Am I what?" Aliana crossed her arms and she had a confused expression on her face._

_"Are you a transex-" Aliana interupted Angel._

_"Hell no!!You guys are a bunch of assholes!How can you even think that,Jack!" Aliana sat on the chair by the fireplace._

_"Sorry...ya know sometimes you think..."Aliana stared at Jack in a "shut up" look._

_A couple of minutes later,Aliana jumped up in excitement,and the guys knew whenevr she was excited it was something really bad coming around the corner for them.Aliana went into the closet and took out costumes!She had a peter pan costume,a jiggly puff costume,and a spongebob coustume.She stood in front of the tv holding them up.Since it was Halloween night,Aliana wanted to go trick or treating.Bobby looked anoyed when she was standing there._

_"Aliana get the fuck out the way!Move it's hockey night!" Bobby tried to move her but she wouldn't move._

_"Nope.I'm not moving until you guys put these on.It's Halloween and I want to go trick or treating!Now,I'm going to say this nicely,please put the costumes on?" Aliana looked nice for a minute that is until the guys began debating with her and yelling at her._

_"Ah come on!Your not five-years old,Aliana!If you wanna go trick or treating go your damn self!" Bobby yelled._

_"Aliana nobody wanna go trick or treating right now...now will you please get the fuck out the way?!" Angel yelled._

_"Ali,come on babe,can we just relax and watch some hockey or we can watch a horror movie.We could watch "Night of the Demons" or "Evil Dead"?Anything but going trick or treating...please baby?" Aliana stood there with a furious exspression on her face.She walked behind the tv and pulled the plug._

_"What the fuck you doin',man!" Angel yelled at Aliana._

_"Ah shit,here we go again!Jackie tell this bitch to turn the tv back on!" Bobby looked sleepy but he was wide awake._

_"Babe,can you please turn the tv back on?"_

_Aliana walked in front of the guys.Her face looked red and she looked far beyond crazy._

_"Let me explain something to ya'll...your mom has gone to the bahamas for a month.Now,I'm in charge of making sure the house and everything else is in order." Aliana sounded calm but they knew she was just like a valcano,getting ready to eurupt any moment._

_"Saya who?" Bobby sounded cocky at that point.Aliana walked over to Bobby and began choking him!_

_"Listen you piece of shit!Your gonna do what I tell you to do!Now,I not gonna say it again,put the costume on!" Aliana lossned her grip from Bobby's throat.Bobby coughed._

_"What the hell is your problem?" He held his throat and tried to sooth the heat and roughness from her hand.Jack and Angel looked alittle frightened._

_"Now...which one Jack?" Aliana held up the costumes._

_"I'll,uh,go with spongebob..."Jack swallowed his spit._

_"Angel?" Aliana peared at Angel._

_"Uh...Jiggly puff..."Angel looked scared when she stared at him._

_"Last but always least...Bobby,your last resort is being peter pan.Aren't you happy?" Aliana threw the costume at Bobby._

_"Great..now were gonna look like a bunch of fuckin' fairies!Thanks a lot"_

_"Let's get dressed,don't want ot be out there too late.Haha!" Aliana walked upstairs.Angel,Bobby,and Jackie all stared at each other in horror._

**_Trick or Treating _**

_"Trick or treat..."Aliana sounded excited,but not Jack,Bobby,and Angel.They all looked miserable.Jack looked like he was bloated,Angel looked like he was ready for winter,and Bobby look like he was still in the summertime.Aliana had a long black wedding dress and a vail on.She sort of looked demonic.She had everything black on.Bobby felt like that look fits her,he was completly right.The old lady gave them the candies and Aliana was very happy.Jack rolled his eyes as they went to the next house_._What a Halloween night,right?_

_**End of flashback**_

Aliana stopped yelling at Jack and went downstairs.Jack came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hey Bobby,lemme borrow your car?" Bobby gave Jack the keys.Jack was just about to walk out the house and then he relized the Aliana had a little tears falling down her face.Jack turned around and walked over to her.He placed a little kiss on her face.He felt the warm tear on his lips.Aliana tried to resist his kiss but she couldn't.As Jack walked out the house,she didn't even look at him.Jack jumped in the car and drove off,knowing he was going to see someone he hasn't seen in years.Knowing the worst and best is yet to come.


	3. Meeting an Old Flame

"_**Meeting An Old Flame**_" 

Jack arrived at an old beaten down building.He thought "Wait a minute...this isn't the place!It can't be".Jack was confused,at first she want's him to come and visit her the next minute she's not there.

"That's strange...noone's around" Jack parked the car by the front door.Jack slowly got out the car.He was puzzled.He remembered where exactly the home is,and now it's deserted.Jack opened the door and walked into and old,dusty,and damp building.It smelled like mold.Jack had to hold his nose while walking around.It was absoulutley nothing there,no pictures,no clothes,no furniture,and diffenatley no signs of human life.

"What the hell is going on?Am I in the twilight zone,or somethin'?" Jack looked around the building.He went upstairs,eventually,noone was there.Jack figured he went to the wrong address.Jack was about to leave then...WHAM!

"Holy shit!" Jack yelled.He was starteled,Jack thought it was something like a ghost or a demon.

"Sorry,I didn't know that someone was here.Wait...what are you doing here?" the police officer asked curiously.

"Ummm,I was just looking for Renholder Mental Institution.Do you know where it is,sir?" Jack was still a little shakey but he still managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Renholder Mental Institution?!"

"Yeah,Renholder Institution..."

"Shit,well that's about 35 miles from here.Sort of long way but you'll make it there.Just drive inthe direction where you see the big Hallowed tree-" Jack interupted but in a respectful way.

"Excuse me,what is the big Hallowed tree?"

"Come boy,I'll show you" The police officer and Jack headed downstairs and he showed him where the tree was.It was huge!It seemed like you can't even pass under it unless you crawled.Jack sort of had a shock look on his face.

"That's-that's the,uh,tree?"

"Yup.What's wrong?You look a little shocked?"The police officer spat out some sunflower seeds.

"Oh,no nothing-nothing.Thanks" Jackie walked out the building and into his car.The officer watched as he drove away.Jackie felt a little wierd around the officer.The officer seemed too suspicious of him,like Jack did something wrong.Jack finally made it to the Mental Institution.It was a big mansion,it looked very old but still beautiful,somewhat.There was a big beautiful garden outside.There was an intercom that Jack had to talk into.

"Yeah" The security gaurd said.

"Uh,Yeah,I'm Jack Mercer.I'm visiting someone,here"

"And who is that?"

"Kacela Hughman..."Jack stuck his head out the window.

"Kacela Hughman,hold on" The security gaurd checked his computer to see if anyone was exspecting Jack.

It took about 5 minutes for the security gaurd to find the information.

"Okay,you can come in" the gaurd opened the door for Jack.

"Thanks my friend" Jack drove in.Jack didn't know how high tech the mental home could be.He figured it would just be somewhat like a hospital.Jack had a strange feeling in his stomach.He excited but nervous,just the thought of seeing her after 7 years,is scary for him.JAck parked his car in the parking lot and got out.He made sure he looked like the Jack she knew,that means messy hair (which he always had!) a little eyeliner and his rocker clothes (eventually!).Jack put some breath mints in his mouth.He then go tout the car and walked up the steps and into the mansion.

"Oh,hi.My name is Madeline,what's your name?" some strange girl greeted Jack.

"...umm,my name's Jack.Uh,it's nice to meet you,Madeline" Jack shook her hand back.

A second later,Madeline started to get a headache.

"OUCH!" Madeline yelled.

"Are you okay?" Jack said in a concerned way.

Madeline screamed and backed away from Jack.

"AHHHHHHH!Who are you?!" Jack looked confused.He thought "What hte fuck?!".He then relized "Of course,it's a mental instituion.I've got to exspect these people to be crazy.Then a lady in a white lab coat spotted Madeline.

"Oh God!Madeline,what are you doing out of your room?Come you-"Jack quietly interupted her.

"Excuse me,ma'am.Do you knwo where I can find Kacela Hughman?" The lady then had a shocked look on her face.

"Kac-Kacela Hugh-Hughman?!"

"Yeah,Kacela Hughman..." Jack thought,"What is it with these people?They don't understand common english?".Jack hasn't really been around these type of people.He's been around screwed up,drunk,and just plain normal people but never this.He remember seeing his father in one of these homes when he was five years old.

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy?Are you going to come back home?" the little fat-cheek Jack said in a silent whisper._

_"I don't know,Jackie.I have to get well first" holding Jack in his arms._

_"What wrong wit ya Daddy?"_

_"Well,I've been very sick,Jackie" Jack's father looked down at him in a pale exspression._

_"You have a cold,Daddy?" Jackie touched his father's face as if he was checking to see if he had a fever._

_"Ha,no son.It's not that type of sickness" Jack's father let out a little laugh and smiled at him._

_"So what's wrong?" Jack's father smile went away._

_"I am a suicidal person"_

_"What's that?"_

_"That means I want to kill myself" Jack's father began crying._

_"Dada...don't cry,evavery thing's gonna be okay" Jack's father pulled him close and they shared a long intimate hug for a while.Jack mother came in the room.She looked very angry.So,she walked over to them and pulled Jack away from his father.Jack tugged and fussed from his mother's grip.Jack's father,let him go and still cried.Jack tried his best to get away from his mother,but she just wouldn't let him go.Jack fell to the ground and tried his best to get back to his father.His mom dragged him out the room._

_"Daddy!No!Daddy,don't leave me!Plewse!"Jack said while being dragged out the room._

_"I love you Jack,I will never leave you!I love you!" That's the last thing Jack's father said to him_.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Excuse me!Hello!" The lady snapped her fingures in front of Jack's face.He seemed like he was in a zone.

"Uh!Oh,yeah sorry!Just,I-I just had a flashback" Jack wipped his eyes a little bit trying to hide that fact that he was sort of crying.

"Okay...now you said you wanted to Kacela Hughman,right?"

"Right"

"Well,go upstairs to the fifth floor and then you'll see a long hallway.Walk down that hallway and the last door you see,that's where she is.She probably might be examined by her doctor,Dr.Samine,so just come in silently"

"Okay,thanks" Jack was about to go to the elevator,when the lady pulled his arm back.

"Uh,yes?" Jack said in a nice but anoyed way.He wanted to see Kacela but he had enough patience to deal with the woman.

"Just to let you...you'll see some weird stuff on the fifth floor"

"What do you mean,like deform-"The lady cut him off.

"No!Some really wierd stuff.The deformed people are on the third floor.I just wanted to give you a heads up.Good luck..."The lady smiled and walked away with Madeline.Jack was a little confused,she left him in suspense.He wanted to know what was on the fifth floor before going up there.But then,where's the fun in that?Jack took the elevator to the fifth floor.Jack began smirking because he was soo excited.Then the doors opened and he slowly walked out the elevator.Jack walked down the long hallway and to the last room.He opened it slowly and calmly.

"Hello?Anyone here?" Jack peeked in the room.

"Oh,come in.Kacela's in the other room" Dr.Samine said.

"Oh,hi.My name's Jack.I'm here to visit Kacela"

"So your her boyfriend?Right?"

"What?"Jack had a smirk but a confused look on his face.

"Your the lucky guy,right?

"Ummm,I guess so.But me and Kacela are just friends"Jack pulled up a chair and sat next to Dr.Samine.

"Yeah that's what they all say"

"Yeah,but I'm not all of them.I'm just a friend,tha-"

"Young man,if I were you,I would love her back.I wouldn't try to hide it"

"Wha-"

"Hiding it only makes it worse.Give it a try,you never know"

"Yeah,sure"Jack put his head down to hide his pinkish redish face.

"So,did she tell you?

"Tell me what?" Jack's smirk and blushy face went away.

"Well,I don't know if she wants me to tell you but,I'll tell you anyway.She has-"Kacela came out the room.

"Okay,I'm done it wor-"

"Hey..."Jack stood up and smiled at her.She gotten much older.He remembered her light carameled skin,her soft brown eyes,her long black hair (by the way,her hair color is naturally black : )He then relized she grew a little.Her height was about 5'3.When he last saw her,she was 4'11 and they were in 12th grade.Dr.Samine then got up.

"Okay,I'll leave you two love birds alone" Dr.Samine smiled and walked out the room.

"So..."Jack put his hands in his pockets.

"So..."Kacela smiled,"You-you look great,Jack"

"You,too...really great"

"Well...aren't you going to hug me or..."Jack quickly hugged her.At that moment Jack's feelings for her came back.It side blinded him,he didn't exspect to have feelings for her...again.They had a long passionate hug.Jack whispered in her ear.

"...I've missed you"

"Ya don't say..."Kacela smiled.She felt safe in his arms,she felt like Jack was her knight and shining armor.Jack was the angel she was distant from for years,and now they reunite again.She,too,began having feelings for Jack.Jack and Kacela parted from each other a little bit just to look each other in the eyes.

"Kacela,how have you been?" Jack letted go of her,although she didn't want him to let her go.

"I've been okay,I've been fine" she had a weak smile on her face,"How have you been?"

"I've been okay"Jack sat down and Kacela followed.

"Just okay...Jack what's wrong?" she looked concerned.

"Okay,will you promise me you won't get made?"

"I promise" Jack and Kacela had a pinky square promise.

"Well,I've been dating this girl named Aliana for about two years.And she's controling,a neatfreak,she's mean,she rude,and she's insolent" Jack made a grossed out face.

"And so your miserable..."she smiled and turned her body on the couch directly to Jack.

"Yeah...I'm miserable" Jack looked down at his shoes.

"So,why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"What?Tell her how I feel?No,Kac,that won't work" Jack shook his head.

"Give it a try,it might work you never know Jack" she rubbed his arm.

"Oh,yeah did I mention she's very jealous? Jack sort of moved his arm from her touch.

They sat there in silence for a minute until Kacela said something.

"...I wanna meet her..." Jack had a shocked look on his face.

"What?!You wanna meer her?"

"Well,how am I supposed to know if she's jealous or if she's not jealous?I got to make my own judges on her.Besides...you use to be my boyfriend"

"Wait,who says I'm not?" Jack looked at her appalled.

"Well,since you've got a new girlfriend so that means I'm your ex-girlfriend...right?" Kacela looked at him confused but she knew what she was taking about.Just by Jack saying that comment,she still knew he loved her still.She just didn't want to cause any conflict between her and Aliana.

"Oh,right" Jack played dumb but she knew what he was talking about.

"Look Jack,I know what we've been through.And I know what I did in the past,at the prom.I know it scared you,but-"

"Look,I don't even care about that right now...all I care about is you" Jack took her soft hands and held it in his,"We don't have to worry about that right now.Just as long as me and you are here...together" Jack and Kacela smiled and they hugged each other while sitting on the comfy couch.


	4. Raw Truth

_**"Raw Truth**_"

Kacela took Jack to the kitchen which was downstairs.

"Sure your not hungry?" Kacela opened the refrigerator door.

"I'm sure" Jack sat at the table and looked out the window.

"Ah,come on Jack.I'm sure you want something warm cause it's cold outside.Look I'll make hot chocolate...just like old times"Kacela paused before going into the cabin.

"Ummm,okay.Just like old times" Jack agreed and looked outside.Kacela sat on the counter and waited for the kettle to heat up.

"Jack..." Kacela looked at Jack and smiled.

"What?..." Jack turned around slowly.

"Are you freaked out by me at any chance?"

"No!I'm not Kac" Jack got up and walked over to the counter.

"...Just wanted to know..."They were in silence,until the kettle made the noise.Kacela turned off the stove and poured the hot,steamy water into the cups.Jack stood there smirking.

"What are smiling at?" Kacela poured milk into her cup.

"No,I'm just thinking"

"You think a lot,don't you?" Kacela took out the bread and opened it.

"Yeah,you know what they say,"when one thinks one never forgets",yup." Jack lit a cigarette.

"Hey!Hey!Hey!No smoking in here" Kacela took the cigarette from Jack and stepped on it.She picked it up and through it in the garbage.

"Oh,right" Jack stood there feeling embarassed.

"I think you should stop smoking..." Kacela turned her attention from making her sandwich and onto Jack.

"You think I should quit smoking?No!I've become more and more use to it.How can I stop the habit?"

"That's the problem.You've become more and more use to it,that's not good.And,you can stop the habit.You just got to have dedication,Jack.Cigarettes are cancer sticks.That stuff kills you,it makes you lungs all dark and black and dirty.The same goes for your heart.It's not called controlling,it's called be concerned.How many times have I told?That's not the right way of life.You know why I hate smoking-"

"Cause your dad died because of smoking..."Jack looked at her in a sympatheic way.

"...right"She gave Jack the cup and they walked over to the table.

_**5 Hours Later**_

Jack and Kacela seemed to be having a great time together.They laughed and laughed until their head fell off.Although it started off a little weird,but they still managed to have a great time together.

"Okay,okay,ha.Jack here's a riddle for you: I was driving a bus.Nine people came on and ten people left,eight people came on and nine people left.What is the bus driver's eye color?" Kacela smirked.She knew Jack would get because he's good at riddles.

"Wait,what?" Jack smiled and let out a laugh.

"I'm not sayin it again!"

"Alright,lemme think...ummm,the eye color is...green?" Jack had a unsure look on his face.

"No!Try again" Kacela laughed and ate the cook she got from the cook jar.

"Okay...ummm,blue?I don't know" Jack smirked.

"No!You want me to give you the answer?"

"Yeah,give me the answer"

"The bus driver's eye color's brown.I'm the bus driver!" Jack and Kacela laughed soo hard they were both crying.

"Oh,God.My stomach hurts!Haha!Jack I can't believe you didn't get that.Your supposed to be the king of riddles.What happened?"

"I don't know you caught me off gaurd with that one" Jack sat back in his chair and stared at Kacela as she looked out the window for a little bit.

"What happened to us?" Jack asked.

"Well,you became distant from me as soon as we graduated.As soon as the prom happened...we just separated.I-I don't know why but it happened"

"Well...it's been soo long ago,I barely even remember what happened on the prom night.Kac...I want to know what happened" Jack took her hand and had a serious exspression on his face.

"Okay...well,the story goes like this..."

**_Flashback: Prom night_**

_A slow song came on and Jack and Kacela sat at their table.Jack and Kacela had never been this intimate dealing with relationships.Jack was always a bad boy figure and Kacela was always a A+ student.Ever since Jack and Kacela met they've become inseperatable.Jack stared in her dark chocolate brown eyes.He felt like he was in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory at that moment.They held hands and smiled._

_"Kacela,would you dance with me?" Jack got up and stuck out his hand._

_"Yes,I will dance with you" she put her small hand on his._

_They went out on the dancefloor and began dancing.Ali,they queen bitch of the school didn't like the fact that Jack and Kacela were dating.She use to have a huge crush on Jack.Knowing Jack,he doesn't talk to stuck up girls in the school,he didn't even notice her.Ali didin't make a move on Jack because she was scared and nervous.So,Ali is a jealous bitch and she shows it.Ali moved closer to Jack and Kacela with her date who's a football star (typical characters,right?)Jack and Kacela felt their love between them grow stronger and stronger by the minute.Ali had devised a plan in order to ruin Jack and Kacela's relationship.So,she posted fake naked pictures of Kacela in order to screw up their relationship.She was planning on showing it to the whole school when she was going ot annouce prom king and queen.Jack held Kacela tighter and didn't want to let go of their love._

_It was time for the annoucements of prom king and queen.Ali walked up on the stage with confidence.Everyone was clapping including Kacela but little did she know,she wouldn't be clapping later._

_"Now it's time for prom king and queen to be annouced.And the new prom king is,Jake Hampton"_

_Jake Hampton was a complete jock.I mean from head to toe.He had everything a jock had,he had the football coat,the jock hairstyle,the jock attitued,everything.Jake ran up on the stage and gave his dumb speech._

_"Uh,yeah I wanna thank my mom and dad for having sex just so they can bring me into this football world.I wanna thank my football skills,uh,yeah that's it" all the girls that liked him clapped and scream for him.Kacela didn't.She just thought he looked like a complete jackass._

_"And now,for our prom queen it is...Ali Carter!ME!OH MY GOD!ME!" the girl gave Ali her flowers and crown._

_"Well,I want to say thanks to my mom,dad,my boyfriend,my clothes,my cell phone,my shoes,and my friends.Without those I would be nothing!" Ali smiled at Kacela.Kacela thought "why is this crazy bitch smiling at me?I'm not her friend".Ali gave the flowers back to the girl to hold it._

_"And now,for the final act...DO IT!" then the curtins opened and a huge fake picture of Kacela came up.Everyone was shocked and they were laughing!Kacela couldn't believe what she was seeing,she was speechless.Jack looked at her in disbelief and back at the screen.The principal saw it and the adults tried to stop the commotion.Kacela felt people's eyes hit her like when you hit really cold water and you feel like a thousand knives hit your body.She felt their eyes peirce at her body.She felt like she was being crucified._

_"Kacela...what the fuck is going on?" Jack pulled her arm.Kacela began crying,her face turned red,and eyes water like the ocean._

_"That's not me..."Kacela whispered in disbelif.Still,everyone laughed.Kacela felt a strong presence come upon her.Her eyes turned back and face began to get pale._

_"Kac!Are you okay" Jack asked shaking her.Kacela eyes came back and it was blood red.She then started to resite some ancient words._

_"Aregeo teo Somise Dei Deiogro" Kacela began levitaing and everyone began screaming.Glasses broke,chairs flipped,curtins fell,food was thrown,tables broke,everything was chaos.Let's just say it's a repeat of "Carrie".Everyone tried to leave but Kacela prevented them from leaving.She actually killed people that was at the prom.She caused a fire and scourged people to their deaths.Blood flew all over the place as the tears rolled down people's eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And what happened,Kac?" Jack was into the story that he wanted to know what else happened.

"It's too hard for me to go on,Jack.Maybe some other time I can tell you the rest,but noy-not now.It's too painful-"

"Whay don't you just tell me,Kac-"

"It's not that easy,Jackie.I killed people.Evil and innocent.Their parents were hoping for them to have a wonderful time at their prom.I screwed it up,instead they had a nightmare" Kacela cried.Jack could see it tearing her apart.

"I know...I know it hurts you,babe-Kac" once Kacela heard Jack say babe she knew he still loved her.But that was beside the point right now.Jack hugged Kacela.She felt a soft kissed on her cheek.She missed Jack's kisses,it made her feel whole again.She didn't want this love to slip away.

Then Jack had to go home.

"Bye,Kac" Jack hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.Kacela thought,"Damn,his kisses are amazing!"

"Bye Jack" she let go of him.She didn't want to let him go,but,unfourtunatley she had to.Kacela walked back inside and watched Jack jumped into the car and drive off into the darkness.


	5. Thinking and Wondering Why

"**_Thnking and Wondering Why_**" 

Jack arrived at the house after a long dark drive back into the city.Jack parked Bobby's car and walked up the steps to the house.He slowly and quietly opened it,for the reason it was 11:35 PM and knowing Aliana would be asleep.Bu this time,Aliana would still be up.Everytime Jack and Aliana would get into fights (mostly all the time)Jack would leave and take a breather,a smoke.And Aliana would still be in the house pissed off,probably cleaning the dishes or sweeping the floor with aggression.Later,Jack would come home really late after partying with his buddies and some groupies.She would always seem to be staying up with fury in her eyes,with anger.And so,Jack came in the house slowly to find her sitting on the couch with the tv on (which would always be on the paid programming channel)and with her pjs on and her arms crossed.

"Hey,babe..."Jack said softly.

"..."Aliana didn't open her mouth,she didn't even look at him.She just stared at the tv with a sour exspression on her face.

"I-I know your pissed off at me...I understand your angry-" Aliana finally opened her mouth.

"Angry!Angry's not even the word,Jack!You drive me insane!" Aliana stood up.

"I know but lemme ex-"

"No!I know your cheating on me!Aren't you?!You bastard!"

"What?!Why would I do that?Listen,can you give me a chance to explain myself?Please" Jack begged her.

"...Go ahead" Aliana had a serious look on her face.

"Okay,well I went to visit my ex-girlfriend.She's in a mental institution,and we haven't talked in about 6 or 7 years.She and I haven't even seen each other ever since our prom night and that was a long time ago.She called me yesterday morning and she wanted me to visit her...so I did.Are you still mad?" Aliana's angry face went away and she looked concerned.

"...wow,Jackie...you didn't tell me that.Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Aliana took Jack's hand.

"Yeah,because you didn't let me explain myself" Aliana pulled him close and hugged him tight.Wrong time to say,but Jack didn't feel any connection with Aliana like he use to.Even when she just took his hand,no connection.Even when she looked at him,no connection,at all.Jack didn't know why he felt this way,so he gave Aliana a long passionate kiss.Guess what?NO CONNECTION!He didn't feel anything.

"Ummm,where did that come from?" Aliana pulled away from the kiss.

"I...somewhere deep inside of me" Jack gave Aliana a weak smile.

"Jack,forgive you" Aliana kissed Jack.After they made up,Jack went into the bathroom to get comfotable.He didn't know why he was acting soo wierd.Jack turned the water on and rinshed his face off.He thought to himself "What the fuck is wrong with me?Why can't I get her off my mind?What didn't I do to be a good ex-boyfriend?".To Jack,it was so many question but oh so little time.He wondered why she was acting funny,too.He thought she might have been diagnoised with some strange diesease or something.Aliana knocked on the door.

"Jackie,babe,you alright in there?"

"I'm fine.I-I be out in a minute"

"Okay..."Jack heard her footsteps walk away.

Jack sat in the bathroom toilet for a while.He had to get his priorities straighten out.

_**Renholder Mental Instituion**_

Kacela finished drinking down her medicine and walked to the elevator.She arrived at her floor,it was really dark and she could barely seen anything.At this time of night,they turn off mostly all the lights in the in the building.Since Kacela had priveleges,and wasn't that sick (so to say) she could walk around the building freely,just inside not outside.She wasn't that special,but sort of normal.It's like everyone else was drunk and she was the only sober one,her and Jonah.Jonah's one of her best friends.Obviously,Jonah and her met there at the home.After a couple of months they became really close friends.Kacela walked to her bedroom.She seemed to not have a problem with the dark,since mostly all her time she spent was in the dark.She reminised about her life and the painful memories.Kacela had evolved into something highly strong in the past years.So to say,her powers have grown.Kacela turned on the light and went into the bathroom.She turned the water on and undressed her self.

**_Mercer House_**

Jack took off his shirt which revealed a little scar on his back.He stood in the mirror and stared at it.Jack finally snaped out of it and turned the water on.He took his pants off and sat in the warm water.Jack had a sigh of releif when he sat in the tub.Jack thought "...I miss her".Jack had just started to miss Kacela.He wanted to see her smile,her long hair,her tender soft hands,her cocoa eyes.He wanted to see her again.He could go back,that he knew.Besides it was too late at night to go back.Then Aliana would be jealous and suspicious of him. Jack sat and looked at the ceiling thinking about what he should have done to make her love him again.Jack thought "Maybe she still has feelings for me,still.Maybe Kac is hiding her true feelings from me...just maybe".Jack sat in silence.

_**Renholder Mental Institution**_

Kacela sat in the tub thinking about Jack.She couldn't know why he sort of rejected her when she touched his arm this earlier.She sat in the warm water.She felt the warm water relax her stressed body.Kaclea thought "I want to see how Jack's girlfriend looks,how she talks,how she walks,the way she treats him,all of the qualities and quantities of this chick.If she doesn't add up my exspectation...I'll let Jack know.How am I going to meet her?I surely don't want her to visit me here.Maybe I should ask Dr.Samine if I could hang out with Jack,then I'll meet her.He probably might put that racker on my ankle,it makes me feel like I'm on house arrest.I'll ask him tommorrow...but for now,my mission is to check out this girl" Kacela looked at the painted ceiling which she decorated.She looked at the angels,the stars,the sun,and moon.She continued thinking about Jack in silence.

_**Mercer House**_

Jack sat in the tub and kept thinking about the story Kacela told him.Suddently,Aliana knocked on the door.

"Jackie!You alright in there?!Babe?" Aliana yelled a little bit.

"Uh!Yeah Kac-I mean Aliana!I'm good,I'm just taking a bath!" Jack yelled back.

"Okay,I'm going to sleep" Aliana walked into the bedroom.

Jacks soaked him self in the water.His hands turned prunny because that's how long he stayed in the bathroom.But still,he continued to think eventhough his hands were prunny.Jack soaked his long dirty brown hair (preteand his hair got longer,peeps!) and watched the ceiling.

_**Renholder Mental Institution**_

Kacela sat in quietness.The water wasn't even making noises,just quietness.Then something pushed Kacela under water!It was trying to drown her.The water splashed and splashed,water came out the tub and onto the floor.Kacela tried to fight her way out the water and out the pressure of the thing that was drowning her.Kacela closed her eyes and opened it.She saw...Victor Sweet!She remembered his face.Victor was the one drowning her,holding her back from living her life.Suddently,Victor dissapeared and the pressure went away.Kacela screamed as she came out the water.She gasped for air and jumped out the tub.Kacela began crying and she took a towel and wrapped it around her.Kacela ran out the door to Jonah's room which was next door.Surprisingly,Jonah was still up watching football.Kacela banged on the door.

"Jonah!Jonah!Please,it's Kac!" Jonah opened the door to find a wet,shaky,and sobbing Kacela standing outside his door.

"Kac,what-what happened?!" Jonah took his hoodie and wrapped it around her.Jonah walked her over to his couch and sat her down.

"Oh,God!Jonah..."Kacela couldn't finish her sentence,she was still shocked to find Victor's ghost bothering her.Jonah closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"Kac,what happened?" Jonah put his arms around her.

"I-I saw Victor Sweet!He tried to drown me!" Kacela turned to Jonah.She had a pale exspression.

"Wait,who's Victor Sweet?"

"He's a murderer,a rapist,a thug...pure evil.Plain and simple" Kacela wipped her tears away.

"So,you saw Victor Sweet.Where is he?"

"He must have been dead!He must have been a ghost.He visited me when I was in the bathtub.I felt this sudden pressure come down on me.It was like a big rock just fell on me trying to kill me!Then I saw Victor..." Kacela drifted off and thought about the horriable situation.

"Listen,I'll go and tell the nurses about what happened.Stay here" Jonah went to look for the nurses.Kacela sat there thinking about what happened.Then she began thinking about Jack.Kacela thought "...Bobby nad Victor use to be enemies before.That is until Bobby moved to Cinccinati and stayed there.Then...there must have been something strange going on back home.Maybe someone got hurt,maybe Victor died.Victor couldn't have dissapeared like Houdini or somethin'.Then that means someone must have killed him.I have to check with Jack about this...this is insane".Then two nurses came in and checked Kacela.They took her back to her room and took out the equiptment to scan her while she slept.Kacela hated that part when they stuck the tubs needles in her arm.Since they installed a camara in Kacela,they wouldn't have any problem with watching her.Kacela stared out the window and wished Jack would come and save her from this inner torment.

_**Mercer House**_

Jack got out the bath tub and wipped himself off.He glanced at himself for a quick minute.Jack changed into his pajama pants that said "Jackass" on it,and he changed into his sleeve cut t-shirt and walked out the bathroom.Jack creapt in the bed and hugged Aliana.He glanced at the clock and wondered what Kacela was doing.Jack closed his eyes and fell off to sleep.

_**Renholder Mental Institution**_

Kacela stared out the window.She thought of Jack.Kacela's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note!!!!

Reviews peeps!Please: )


	6. Asking and Getting

_**"Asking and Getting"**_

The next couple of weeks was really rough for Jack.He kept thinking about Kacela,he just couldn't get her off his mind.Bobby noticed Jack had been acting really wierd,and so,Bobby checked on him.

"Hey Jackie,you alright?" Bobby asked concerned.

"Huh?What?" Jack was completely zoned out.

"I said,are alright Jackie.You've been acting a little funny lately,whassup?" Bobby say down on the couch with Jack.

"Nothin' Bobby,I've just been thinking lately,that's all" Jack turned his attention from Bobby and onto the tv.

"Well,I just wanted to know..."

"Know what?" Jack asked in a questionable tone.

"If you and Aliana are gonna break up"

"Me and Jack aren't gonna break up you douchebag!" Aliana came into the livingroom.

"I wasn't talking to you ,Freddy Kruger's wife,I was talking to Jackie" Bobby turned his attention to Aliana.

"Yeah,whateva asshole"

"You see,you always start stuff with me!I don't even bother you and you harrass me!" Bobby jumped up trying to defend himself.

"Sit your ass down!You ain't gonna do nothin'!"Aliana put her finger on Bobby's forehed.

"I'll kick ya ass!Don't point your fuckin' finger at me!Put your finger where it belongs.It belongs in Michael Jackson's asshole!" Aliana slapped Bobby.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!Don't touch me!" Bobby's cheek was red and Aliana was getting furious.

"Shut the fuck up,Bobby!I'll do whateva I wanna do because I run this house!" Aliana got on the couch and pointed around the room,refering to the house.Jack looked arritated,but they kept arguing.Then Jack exploted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Jack yelled and got up,"I'm sick of this shit!You guys argue like everyday damn day!Just shut up!Aliana go upstairs"

"Excuse me?..." Aliana asked with an attitued.

"You fuckin' heard me...I said go upstairs" Jack pointed to the stairs,"Or...get the fuck out" Jack looked pissed off.Bobby was appalled.He didn't know Jack could be the type of guy that would take charge,he always thought Jack would just be a sissy and listen to Aliana for the rest of his life.Something changed about Jack but Bobby couldn't put his finger on it.Aliana stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.

"...Wow,Jack.Your my new hero!" Bobby had a shocked exspression on his face.

"Your not off the hook,here.You pissed me off,too.Bobby ignore her sometimes" Jack knew Bobby wasn't the problem,it was Aliana.Jack began feeling like he should dump her and go with Kacela.

"Aren't you mad at me,Jackie-o?" Bobby asked confused.

"No,not that much.I just had to get that out,she's been getting me pissed off for that past couple of days.And for the first time,your not the problem" Jack walked up the stairs to his room.

_**Renholder Mental Institution**_

Kacela walked to Dr.Samine's office and quietly opened his door.She peeked inside to see if he was there.

"Dr.Samine?Are ya here?" Kacela came in.

"Yup,you asked for me" Dr.Samine was organizing papers under his desk and he popped his head up.

"Doc,I have to ask you a very important question" Kacela sat down opposite of Dr.Samine.

"What's do you want to ask me?" Dr. Samine began fixing his papers.

"Say if a friend wanted to take someone out but their in a mental insti-" Dr.Samine interupted her.

"Yes you can.Your a class 6 in the level of controlling your gift,so yes you can go on a date with Mr.Mercer.We just have to put a tracker on you ankle.Does that answer all your questions?" Dr.Samine smiled.

"...thanks" Kacela got up and left his room.Inside,she wanted to dance and scream and yell in excitment.She couldn't wait to tell Jack that they could hang out somewhere other than the home.

_**Mercer House**_

He left Bobby standing there puzzled.Jack opened the door to find a pissed off Aliana.She stood up with her arms crossed and waited him to closed to door.

"Don't you eva talk to me like that again!How dare you?!" Aliana pointed her finger at Jack.

"Ahh,sit the fuck down" Jack pushed Aliana down,"Listen I'm sick of your shit,Aliana.Your attitued has to changed,if it doesn't start packing now because I not putting up with this crap for long"Aliana stared at Jack with sadness but she was still angry.

"Jack...close your eyes" Aliana stood up.

"What?!" Jack asked confused but still angry.

"Close them..." Jack closed them and was waiting for her to hit him with a slugehammer or something.

"Open them" Jack saw Aliana on one knee with an engagement ring still in the box.Jack's face turned different exspressions.

"Jack...will you marry me?" Aliana smiled.Jack stood there in disbelief.

_**Author's note to wonderful people!!!**_

When you review,tell me if you think Jack will accept her marriage proposal of reject it.Let me know!Thanks : )


	7. A Choice and a Frightening Call

"_**A Choice and a Frightening Call**_"

Jack stood there in shock.Jack thought "Did she just ask me to marry her?!Is she nuts?I'm beginning to think Aliana needs to be the one locked up in that mental institution instead if Kacela".Jack began turning red and sweaty.He didn't know what to say.

"Ummm,Aliana...babe,I think-I think we should-" Aliana interupted him.

"-Get married?!" Aliana jumped up.

"...umm,no.I think we should wait just a little while" Jack took her hand.

"...what-what do you mean?"Aliana faceial exspression quckly changed.

"I mean,we should wait.We're young,your 23,don't you want to sort out your life before you get married?"

"No,Jack...I wanna get married,now" Aliana looked like she was in need.

"But,babe,we need to find out our place in this life.We've been fighting too much and I wanna see what else is out there in the world" Jack said in a soft,soothing,deep voice.He sat Aliana down.

"So,you don't wanna marry me?" Aliana's eyes began tearing.

"It's not that,it's just...I feel like I'm not whole,inside" Aliana began crying,"Babe...don't-don't cry,please don't cry" Jack held her close.He put her on his lap and held her.After a while,Aliana stopped crying and she fell alseep in Jack's arms.He fixed her comfortably on the bed.Jack had to change his shirt because her tears wetted up his t-shirt.He headed downstairs and saw Bobby talking on the phone.

"Oh,that's great,Kac.Okay,Jackie's right here I'll give him the phone.Okay,bye sweetheart" Bobby and Kacela became really close during the years when they were in high school.Actually,Jackie met Kacela through Bobby.Strange to see a bad boy like Bobby being friends with a goody-goody like Kacela,right?But their really cool.Jack took the phone and quickly put it to his ears.

"Hi Kac" Jack was excited.He wanted to yell and jump around like an idiot,but he remained calm,cool,and collective.

"Hey,Jack.Guess what I found out?" Jack could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"What?" Jack smirked and walked out the livingroom.

"I found out I can hang out somewhere other than staying in the house"

"Really,than I want to have a dinner,_friend to friend_,date with you" Kacela sort of got turned off when Jack said "_friend to friend_".She just wanted him to say dinner date,that's all.

"Okay,where will we go _friend_?" Kacela was being sort of sarcastic,but Jack didin't noticed.

"Ummm,how about we go to the movies on friday?There's a new good movie showing" Jack was excited but he didn't show it.

"Okay,what movie will we see?"

"Ummm,how about 'Saw 3'?Have you ever seen 'Saw'?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ofcourse I did.I know,how could they let someone like me see such a violent movie like that?"

"Really,you liked it?"

"Yup.I love mystery and horror movies.So,what time will you pick me up?"

"Let's say about 7:30 or 8:00 PM?That sounds good?"

"...sounds...sounds good" Kacela drifted away from the conversation.

"Kac,are you okay.It sounds like your a little distracted"

"Yeah,actually I am painting my ceiling in the bathroom.More stars and more angels"

"Really,you paint your walls on your free time?" Jack sounded surprised.

"Yup.I'm almost done with this last angel in the corner of the ceiling.I heading out to my small livingroom,then my bedroom,and then paper...hey Jack,I've got an important question for you"

"Spill it" Jack went out on the porch and sat down on the chair in the corner.

"I wanna know what happened during the time I was gone,which was about 6 or 7 years.Fill me in" Kacela continued painting.

"Well...that's a really deep question,Kac.Ma...ma died" Jack sighed.

"What?!SHE DIED!!!" Kacela yelled over the phone.She dropped her paint brush.

"Shit!I dropped it,damn it!" Kacela got off her stool and picked it up,"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious.She died two years ago" Jack felt tears coming but tried his best to hold it.

"Oh my God,Jack...I'm sorry.Know what,lemme not say that" She stopped painting.

"What?" Jack said in a dull way.

"I should say that Evie's okay,she's fine.Although she left the world in a sad way,she's in a happy place,right.She has nothing to worry about,she's safe now.Yeah...I'm gonna go with that one" Kacela continued painting.

"Wow...nobody's ever said that to me before"

"Jack...I-I know this might be a personal question but...who killed Ms.Evie?"

"...who killed her?Victor Sweet" Jack started to get angry,"If it wasn't for that bastard then ma would be here today"

"Okay...I know what I'm into now"

"Why,what happened?"

"Oh,Jack did you kill him?"

"Ummm,yeah.Don't tell the cops,Bobby found a way to pin it on another guy and that's why we're not in jail!" Jack became a little histerical.

"Okay,okay,okay.I won't tell the cops,besides,Victor raped my mom.Why would I want to put the guys that helped me get my revenge on Sweet in jail?Now that's a dumb move.Anywho,Jack you might think I'm a real nut when I tell you this but...I saw Victor" Jack couldn't believe it.

"What?!You saw Victor Sweet?!" Jack yelled and Bobby jumped up and walked out to the porch.

"Shhhh!Don't yell!I didn't see him in the flesh...I saw his spirit.He came after me" Bobby stood there with an angry face and ready to say something,instead he kept quiet and waited for Jack to finish on the phone so he could ask questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Since he's dead,he's an evil spirit.Victor was a murderer,that you knew already.Was Bobby,Angel,and Jerry in on it,too?"

"Yeah..."

"Great.Just spectacular,now I've go to deal with a quartet of hell.Victor's after me because he knows I'm the only link that can get his messenge out,whateva his messenge is"

"This-this is bizarre" Jack looked very worried.

"Bizarre?You haven't seen nothin' yet!Sooner or later you'll believe in the supernatural,since you're a sceptic"

"So,you mean to tell me,Victor's an angry spirit and he's going to come after us for killing him.And your a link to get his messege out?" Bobby had a shock but angry look on his face.This was too much for Bobby to take in.

"Yeah..."

"Okay,now I'm in the twilight zone" Jack rubbed his face,"First off,how do you know that Victor's after us" Kacela got off the stool and looked at the mirror.Something had written something on the mirror in blood.It wasn't there before.

"...well...He tried to kill me when I was in the tub and...now,he wrote "RIP Mercers" on my mirror...in blood" Jack looked like he was being disturbed by what she was telling him.

"Are you joking with me?!" Jack yelled.

"Now Jack,why the hell would I lie to you about this?I'm not that desperate!"

"Okay,do you have a camara?"

"Yup" Kacela ran out the bathroom and grabbed the camara off her desk.

"Okay Kac,take a picture of it" Kacela took a picture of it.

"Got it"

"Okay,when we meet on friday give me the pic and we'll talk about it"

"Okay,bye Jack"

"Bye,I love you,I mean...bye" Kacela smirked and hung up the phone.Jack didin't know why he slipped out on that one but he felt wierd and worried.Bobby stood there with his arms crossed and face all angry looking.

"Jack,what she said about Victor?" Jack got up and tried to walk pass Bobby.

"I'll tell you later" Jack said in a rushy way.

"Would you tell me?!" Bobby pushed Jack back.

"Alright you wanna know?!"Jack got irritated.

"Yeah I wanna know!" Bobby said in an angry way.

"Victor Sweet's coming after us,not physically but spiritually.So go figure" Jack walked pass Bobby as he stood there in shocked and confused.

_**Authors's note to wonderful people!!!**_

Okay peeps,review for me!Please!Thanks : )By the way,Saw 3 was really good!Go see it if you didin't!


	8. Suiting Up For the Fight

_**"Suiting Up For The Fight"**_

_Renholder Mental Institution_

Friday had arrived and Kacela was excited to finally get out the house and see Jack again.Two hours before Jack arrived,Kacela took a shower and spent about a half an hour picking out her clothes.

_Two Hours Before_

Kacela came out the bathroom with a towel around her.The water from her hair dripped on the floor as she walked to the closet to get the blowdryer.Kacela finished blowdrying her hair in about 10 minutes.Kacela's natural hair was really curly.So,she had to straiten it which took about 15 minutes.Kacela wasn't slow at doing her hair,and the strange part is that her hair actually turns out looking pretty when she rushes.She hasn't fully found out the reason for that.Anywho,after she was done with doing her hair she opened the closet and check out her clothes.None of it seemed to really seem appealing to her.So,she just forgot about wearing a dress and chose to look casual.Kacela took out an "Evil Dead" t-shirt and some jeans.After all,this was just a _friendly_ dinner date,right?Kacela took out her converses and threw her hair in a ponytail,a cute ponytail,nothing too jurassic but cute.Kacela didin't wear any make-up like most girls would do.She didn't even have make up.Kacela was just natural,normal.To Jack,she looked damn good when she didn't wear any make-up,which was everyday of her life.Kacela walked downstairs and sat in the big hall waiting for Jack.Everyone knew Kacela and knew she was the most normal person out of them.Kacela sat on the chair next to Madeline.

"Hey Maddie,how's it goin'?" Kacela smiled.

"Everythings okay Kac,how's it goin' for you?" Kacela was the only person Madeline could remember.Madeline had short-term memory loss and they had a few more tests to run on her before she gets her memory back.

"Where are you going tonight?" Madeline asked curiously.

"Oh,I'm going on a dinner date"

"With that cute guy?"

"What cute guy?" Kacela looked confused.Was Madeline actually getting her memory back?Was she talking about Jack?Yeah Jack is cute,no,he was hot.Or,was Madeline talking about someone else?

"Tall,deep blue sea eyes,messy hair,rocker like.That cute guy" Kacela looked surprised.

"So...you saw him?"

"Yup,strange but I remember him" Kacela thought "Probably Madeline got her memory back early,that's good".

"...good,you remember him now" Kacela looked out the window.

"Where ya guys goin?"

"The movies..."Kacela drifted away from their conversation and stayed staring out the window,waiting for Jack to pull in the driveway.

_Mercer House_

Jack jumped out the shower and walked to the bedroom.He opened the closet and picked out his clothes.It wasn't hard for Jack to pick out his clothes because he always bought clothes he knew he would wear.Also because it looks nice.Jack wore his "Hellboy" t-shirt,his ripped jeans,and his boots.Jack took out his hoodie and walked downstairs.

"Bobby,where's Aliana?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know where the bitch is,Jackie?Come on,I try to avoid her besides she's satan,why would I want to hang around the devil?" Bobby sloched on the couch.Jack checked in the kitchen,she wasn't there.He checked upstairs in the bathroom,she wasn't there.Jack checked every room in the house and she wasn't there.He finally gave up because he relized he's wasting time looking for her.Jack began thinking "Maybe she went to one of her friend's house".He headed downstairs.

"Alright Bobby" Jack left and got the car started.He drove off in the darkness.In the car,it was dead silent.That is until Jack turned on the stereo and poped in his Green Day cd.

"_Don't wanna be an american idiot_!"Jack sanged.

Little did he know,Aliana was hiding in the backseat of the car.She hid in there just as Jack got out the shower.She peeked up and scared Jack.

"Boo!"

"Shit!Aliana don't do that!What the fuck are you doing here?!" Aliana came in the front seat.

"Well,I wanted to see where you was goin'" Aliana could tell Jack was pissed off,and he showed it.

"Damn it,Aliana!I'm taking you home!"

"No!Please Jack!Just tell me where your going?"

"Alright,I'm going to the movies with Kacela"

"I didn't notice what a strange name she has...Kacela?" Aliana made a funny face.

"It's not like your name is common,it's not"

"Okay,now I wanna negotiate with you Jack Mercer" Jack slowly turned to her and looked at Aliana like she was crazy.

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanna come to the movies with you guys...just to me this Kally"

"Kacela"

"Whateva her name is.I'm going to meet her and see if she measures up to my exspectations,if she doesn't I'll let you know.When I let you know,your gonna drop her as a "friend",Jack"

"See,that's what I mean!Your controlling me,Aliana.I can't take that shit,you've go to stop that"

"Stop what?I'm just letting you know what I'm gonna do to help you sort out your life.Right now Jackie,it's not in order.Sure I'm at the top of your list,I'm probably over God in your list-" Jack angryly interupted her.

"Fuck no!Your not before God!Are you insane?" Jack yelled.

"No,it's the truth.Now,I'm helping you out babe.Help me help you"

"Fine.You can come,under about 500 conditions"

"Give me three and I'll accept your conditions" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Okay...one:don't disrespect her.Two:try not to hog me,please we haven't seen each other for a really long time.Three:share the popcorn.And four: be quiet during the movie.You talk a lot and that creaps under my skin"

"Okay,agreed"

"Understand?"

"Understood!" Aliana yelled.

Jack arrived at the Renholder Mental Institution.He got out and rung the doorbell.Kacela opened it,just as she was about the leave Jack pulled her back in the house.

"Hey Jack" Kacela held her bag in her hand and she had her hoodie with her blazer over it.

"Hey.We gotta talk" Jack walked in and pulled her back inside.Jack quickly closed the door.

"What's up?"

"Aliana is outside in the car,she snuck into my car before I came here.I-I didn't know she was there I was ab-" Kacela put her finger on Jack's lips.

"Shhh...it's okay,we can go together.Besides,I wanted to meet her anyways.Since we can't talk about the situation around Aliana,we'll briefly go through this.Here this is the pictures" Jack quickly took the pictures and examined it.

"Wow...this-this is very-very strange" Jack had a shocked look on his face.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah,I could tell what real blood looks like"

"How can you tell?" Kacela asked curiously.

"I use to cut myself,trust me I know"

"You didn't tell me that?!"

"Yes I did!"

"When?"

"Just now" Jack smirked and continued looking at the picture,"Okay,let's go".Jack and Kacela walked out the house and towards the car.Aliana opened the car door and got out of it.When Kacela saw Aliana,she immediatly didin't like her.

"Hi,I'm Kaclea" Kacela stuck out her hand.

"...Hi,name's Aliana" Aliana said harshly.She looked at Kacela in a mean way,like Kacela had a diesease or something.

"Nice to meet you..." Kacela stook the air and got into the car.They headed off to the movies.Jack had a strange feeling this wasn't going to go good.

"So...Kacela,where'd you get your name?" Kacela figured if Aliana had an attitued,then she could have one back.Kacela hated the fact that Aliana tried to control Jack.

"My parents...who else?" Kacela said in a cold way.

"...So,how is it at Renholder?Is it good?"

"Yup,why you wanna come?" Kacela turned her attention from the window.

"Of course not!Being around a bunch of freaks everyday!That must be sick,and yes take it as an offense" Aliana turned around then back to her the window sheild.

"Really?You see,the real freaks are the ones who aren't in a mental institution.The real ones are out here,in the open...where you are"

"So,you mean to tell me,I'm a freak?"

"No...I'm saying people like you are far beyond freakish...they're bitches!" Kacela smiled and turned her attention back to the window,"Nothin' worst than being a bitch.Being a bitch has got to be the worst type of way of living,yup."Aliana gritted her teeth and Jack was worried that she would say something completely out of it.Kacela sat in the back smirking.

_**Author's note to wonderful people!!!**_

Reviews peeps!


	9. Fright Night

_**"Fright Night"**_

Jack,Kacela,and Aliana arrived at the movie theater.Aliana was still a little heated from what Kacela said,but she controlled her attitued.Kacela on the other hand,was feeling victorious.She was happy at the way she treated Aliana.They odered the tickets and Aliana quickly grabbed Jack's hand.

"So,what you guys want to eat?" Jack stuck his hand that was free from Aliana's grip in his pockets.

"I don't know,the regular Jack: popcorn,soda,and gummy bears" Aliana said in a "duh" type of way.

"We could try eating pizza?" Kacela suggested as she tagged along behind them.

"Okay,we can try eating pizza.I've never really ate pizza from here but we could try it" Jack stood there staring at the two girls.Jack thought "I'm really stuck!I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.What if me and Aliana break up?What if me and Kacela get back together?...that would be great".

"Okay,I'm going to buy my funnel cake,pizza,popcorn,and my reeses.Anyone want me to get them somethin' from over here?" Kacela pointed in the direction where they had the food.

"No!It's okay,we'll get it.Me and Jack are going to sit here and wait for you to get your food-"Jack interupted her.

"As a matter a fact,we'll be over at the arcade"

"Alright,be right back" Kacela walked off to the food area.Jack and Aliana headed to the arcade.

"Gimme a dollar" Aliana stuck out her hand.Jack dug into his pockets and pulled out his wallet and took out a crumbled up dollar.

"Geez,couldn't you have given me a much more cleaner dollar?" Aliana took the dollar with a digusted look on her face.

"Whether you like it or not,money isn't clean so what's the sense of me treating it clean?Aliana...do you have a problem with Kacel-"Alian quickly answered.

"Yes!I don't like her!She doesn't like me,so..."

"So what?" Jack stood there watching Aliana play.

"Get her out your life!Dump her before I do it" Aliana seemed to be very into her game and didn't pay attention to Jack who was behind her.

"Turn left" Jack told her.

"That's what I'm doing here" Jack sat next Aliana and scotted her off the chair.

"Your not doing this the right way!" Jack took hold of the wheel and focused on the rode in the game.

"Well,I don't like her.You can't change the way I think about her!Jack whether you like it or not...she's a bitch.She's trying to screw up our relationship" Jack was doing good in the game until Aliana made that comment.Jack crashed and lost the game.

"...Aliana,she's not a bitch and she is not trying to screw up our relationship.The more you say things about her the more our relationship becomes a relationshit!Come on" Jack pulled Aliana by her arm and they walked over to the food area.Kacela was done ordering her food.She was carring so much stuff,she carried pizza,popcorn,reeses,funnel cake,hot dog,chocolate covered rasins,and a pepsi.Her little body was struggling to carry all the food.

"Hey!Kacela,you must be really hungry" Jack helped her.He put the food on the table.

"Thanks Jackie-" Aliana interupted her.

"It's Jack" Aliana said with an attitued.

"What?" Kacela turned around.

"Jack...his name is Jack,and call him that for now on" Aliana sat in the seat where Kacela sat.Jack knew this was the last straw that Kacela would take,she's going to blow.Jack wanted to see how they would react to each other when he was gone.So,he decided to go to the bathroom.

"Umm,I've go to go to the bathroom.I'll be back" Jack jumped up and ran to the bathroom.Kacela sat down and looked at Aliana dead in her face.

"...Listen,Aliana I don't know you that well,and I'm not planning on knowing you well,but you have no possible right to tell what to call Jack" Kacela's eyes were getting red.

"Oh,Kacy-" Kacela interupted her.

"It's Kacela,to you" Aliana continued.

"In case you forgot,I'm Jack's girlfriend.I control him,everything about him.If I wanted,I could change the way he acts and dresses.He's my little pet,my guinea pig.So,in this case,your the friend.I'm the girlfriend.Get it straight don't get it twisted" Aliana smirked at Kacela.

"If I had no class,I would walk my ass over there and slap the shit out of you.Your _not_ Jack's god and Jack's _not_ your guinea pig!I don't give two dog shits if your the girlfriend or not.Don't let my height fool,big things come in small packages.I have no power over Jack and for sure you don't either.So,_you_ get it straight don't get it twisted" Aliana was about to say something but decided to mummble.

"...whore" Aliana said in a mummble.

"...slut" Kacela said back.

"...tramp" Aliana made another comeback.

"...bitch" that word stopped Aliana.They both stared at each other.Kacela felt like puching the shit out of Aliana.Aliana wanted to do likewise.Jack came back and he was surprised that a fight didn't break out between the two of them.

"Okay,I'm going to go and get our food,okay babe" Aliana looked pissed off and Jack knew Kacela said something to tick her off.

"Alright"

"You okay?" Jack said in a concerned way.

"I'm fine"

"Sure"

"Jack...I said I was okay.Go and get the food" Aliana ordered.Jack jogged over to the food area and got on the line.

"I'll be going to the arcade" Kacela got up.

"I don't give a shit where your going just as long as it's not around me" Aliana said.

"Wow,your a real class act,right?Lemme tell you some-matter a fact,I don't give a crap.I just know my misson is accomplished,I screwed up your day.Ha ha!" Kacela skipped off to the arcade.Aliana sat there thinking of another come back to say but nothing came to mind.After a couple of minutes Jack,Aliana,and Kacela were ebtering the theater.Jack was in the middle,Kacela was on Jack's right hand side,and Aliana was on Jack's left hand side.The movie began and it was just gruesome.Jack and Kacela loved it,whereas,Aliana couldn't watch the entire movie through.All through the movie Kacela and Aliana made mean faces toward each other.In other words,they grilled each other.Jack didn't notice he was just so into the movie that he completely blocked out both girls.After the movie,Jack and Kacela was so excited to talk about the movie.As they left the theater,Jack and Kacela was entusiastic talking about the movie,Aliana wasn't.They arrived at the car.

"I loved the part where the girl begins to drill that thing into his head"

"Yeah,yeah,and the beginning part was insane!I loved it.I didn't know he would actually do that to himself!"

"Great opening for a movie!Spectacular-"

"I hated it!" Aliana blurted it out.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"It was too bloody.Full of gore!" Aliana decide to let Kacela sit in the front because she wanted to go to sleep in the back.

Jack drove him first and dropped Aliana off.

"I'll be back soon babe" Jack kissed Aliana on the cheek.That sort of made Kacela jealous.

"Bye Aliana" Kacela smirked at her.

"Bye" Aliana got out the car and walked up the front steps.Jack drove Kacela back home.

"Bye Jackie" Kacela got out the car.

"See ya Kac.Hey I was wondering if we could hang out sometime next week,considering the fact that Aliana was with us...just thinkng we could catch up on some stuff.Especially that Victor Sweet thingy,what ya say?"

"Sure,sure Jack we could see each other again" Kacela smirked and got out the car,"Bye Jackie"

"Bye Kac" Jack drove off and Kacela went inside.

_**Author's note to wonderful people!**_

Review peeps!And predict what might happen next!


	10. Revealing My Powers

_**"Reavealing My Powers"**_

Jack woke up that Saturday having mixed feelings about Aliana.He knew he loved her but something felt so wrong being with her.Jack headed downstairs after his morning routine.Aliana was cooking breakfast.

"Hey babe,what are ya cooking?" Jack smelled the air.

"Bacon,eggs,and pancakes.That's your favorite" Aliana smiled at him and took out the milk,"So,did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah,considering the fact that you and Kacela had a problem between each other,I'd say yeah it was a great time" Jack was being sarcastic.

"I'm almost done just me a few minutes and your food will be on it's way.First off Jack,I didn't like her because she was mean to me first.Second,I didn't like the fact that she called you Jackie,she doesn't know you that wel-" Jack interupted her.

"Hey,we used to be together,she could call me Jackie if she wanted to.Remember,me and Kacela use to be an item.Now,as I recall,you were the one being mean to her.I saw it,trust me" Jack shook his head and walked in the livingroom.

"Jack I know what I know,I don't want to argue with you.Just please accept the fact that I'm the new girlfriend and she's the old" Aliana walked back in the kitchen.Jack didn't say anything.Instead he just sat there and kept quiet.He turned on the tv trying to forget about what Aliana said.Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Aliana answered in a polite way.

"Yeah,put Jack on the phone" Kacela ordered.

"What?Is that how you speak to your elders?"

"Oh,so you are really old!I've always known you've gotten plastic surgery,ha!" Kacela yelled and laughed over the phone.Jack walked in just before Aliana said her insult.

"Gimme the phone" Jack took the phone away from Aliana.

"Hey Kac.How's it going?" Jack tried to sound polite but he focused on Aliana and her trying to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Jackie,nothing much.I finally relized what we really need to do in order to get to stop Victor" Kacela sounded excited.Jack tried to push Aliana away from the phone.

"...uh,that's good.Move!" Jack pushed Aliana back,"Go finish breakfast!Now!"

"Jack,man you sound like your distracted.What's up?" Kacela asked curiously while hearing all the fuss on the other line.

"Oh,just-just,uh...it's Bobby.Ya know,he always wants to try to get into my conversation-" Kacela interupted.

"I know I know,it's Aliana.She doesn't want me talking to you...but hey,I don't give a shit!Your my Jackie and I'm your Kac,that's the way it always been.She can't change that!" Kacela yelled over the phone.Aliana stopped trying to get to the phone because of Jack's stare.He tended to have a very scary stare for a really nice person.He has this haunting stare,that'll make you hide under your covers.

"Wow,your really territroial.I like that in a woman.Anywho,what'd ya find out?"

"Well,I found out that we have to go ghost hunting!Excited?!" Kacela seemed very excited,but Jack felt like she was taking this too far.

"Ummm,ghost hunting?"

"Yup.We need Bobby,Angel,and Jerry.Since Bobby was Victor's arch enemy,we could call Victor's soul and send him to the other side"

"Wait so how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Aliana yelled.

"Mind your buisness,I'm talking to Kacela!Go on"

"We'll it won't be easy getting into Victor's old house so-"

"Wait,Victor's house?!Are you insane?"

"No,I just know for a fact that Victor's soul still roams around there.We just have to get Bobby,Angel,and Jerry in on it"

"Yeah,but how will we convince Bobby,Angel,and Jerry to come with us?"

"Ask them" Jack looked puzzled.

"What?Just ask them?"

"Yup,ask them to come with us"

"Do you really believe they would come with us?"

"Yeah,Jack tonight,come and pick me up.We gotta talk about a lot of things,so tonight,7 o'clock?"

"Alright,I'll come over"

"Okay,talk to you later"

"Bye" Jack and Kacela hung up the phone.Jack walked in the livingroom.Aliana wanted to say something but she chose no to.She just left Jack alone.

_Seven O'Clock_

Kacela dressed normal.She wore her jeans,her black t-shirt,her boots,and her biker coat.She threw her hair into a bun and walked to the elevator.She arrived downstairs to find Jack sitting in the waiting hall.Kacela thought,"Damn...why did I have to go?He's sexy!I still want him but geez...I didn't know how hot he could be!" Kacela calmed down and acted normal.

"Hey Jackie" she hugged him.

"Hey,Kac.How are you?"

"Good.Now where are we going tonight?"

"To Applebees.We'll talk all about the situation there" Jack held Kacela's hand as they walked out to the car.Kacela felt fireworks,she felt all the feelings for Jack coming back.Her dead flower lived again.Jack felt the same,he wondered why he felt strange and why he felt the butterflies in his stomach.It was like his first kiss,but sweeter.Strange,but the person who he shared his first kiss was Kacela.Eventhough he hanged out with a crazy bad crowd,he still didn't get his first kiss.When he met Kacela,that's when his life changed.Jack and Kacela arrived at Applebees.They ordered their food and sat there talking.

"Okay,Kac.What do we have to buy?"

"We have to buy candles,a seance book,and something of Victor's.Do you have anything of Victor's?"

"I think we'll find something of Victor's in the house" Jack turned his back to the window and put his foot on the chair.

"Where does he live anyways?"

"415 Blokson Street" Jack looked at Kacela as she stared at the salt,"What's wrong,Kac?"

"Nothing"

"No,I mean...why exactly are in the mental home?What are you capable of doing?" Kacela looked away from Jack's sharp blue eyes staring at her.

"I...I have this power.I not normal,the doctor or therapist helped me.I can...start fires,levitate,and I can read your mind only if I want to" Jack thought "Wow,she didin't take her medication today?".Jack sat up and stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Lemme see you levitate something..."Jack challenged her.

"Jack,I don't think you can handle it..." Kacela smirked.

"Try me"

"Okay...watch" Kacela stared at the salt.She moved her hand over it and kept staring.Then,out of the blue,the salt began floating in mid air.Jack was astonished.Kacela's eyes became a fiery red and she kept staring.She tried to keep it's balance until she heard a baby cry.Kacela immediatly stopped and looked at Jack.Her hands were steaming.Jack looked at her in disbelif.

"Now do you believe me?" Kacela placed her head on the table.

"Kac...what the fuck?What the fuck was that?!" Jack wipped his eyes.

"Well...you wanted me to show you,and I did...so?" The waiter came with their food.

"Thanks" Kacela said to the waiter as she slipped a five dollar bill in his apron.Jack sat there still shocked at what he had just seen.

"Now,where were we?Oh,that's right,me levatating the salt.It's no trick,no illusion...what you've just seen it's real.Anyway-" Jack interupted her.

"Wait!How could you just brush it off like that?Are you a witch?A cult?" Jack was acting histerical.

"No!I'm not a witch and I'm not in a cult.Jack...it came with me when I was born.My great grandmother had this gift and somehow I got it from her.Jack,ever since I've realized nothings wrong with me...I felt free,like my worries were all gone!I've been judged by my own family members.It hurted when they use to say bad things about me;they would say "I have phycological problems" or "I'm sick I need a doctor" stuff like that.I stopped talking to them when I went into Renholder.I love them but I don't like them.So...I'm on my own,and Ilike it like that" Kacela took a bit of her cheeseburger and looked out the window.

"So,you don't care?"

"Care about what?All I care about is God,me,you,and poor people.That's it.Nothing else" Kacela washed down her food with her pepsi.

"Did you ever feel like your...a freak?" Kacela looked up at Jack.

"Yeah,that's because I am.I know that I'm not an ordinary person,I'm different.I love it that way"

"And I thought I was wierd" Jack sipped his coke.

"So,are you gonna push me away or-"

"Are you insane?!I have not seen you in a long time,and I missed you.So why would I push you away?"

"I don't know,maybe because your afraid of what I've become" Kacela put her head down and stared at her food.

"...Kac,there's nothing in this world that can keep you away from me.Eventhough we haven't seen each other for years we came back to each other.I don't care what you become,just as long as your still in my life...that's all that matters" Jack took Kacela's hand and heldit in his.

"Thanks Jackie"

"Don't mention it.I'm suppose to do this.Anywho,I'll try to convince the guys on coming with us"

"Hope they say yes"

"Me,too" Jack and Kacela enjoyed their food while talking about the situation.

_**Author's Not to wonderful people!**_

**_Reviews please!_**


	11. Convincing the Guys and Surprises Part 1

_**"Convincing The Guys and Surprises Part 1"**_

Jack woke up the next morning thinking about what he had saw last night.He still couldn't believe Kacela actually had powers.It was fascinating to him.Jack finished using the bathroom.He went into his room and threw his jeans,black t-shirt,and boots on.Jack headed downstairs to find it very quiet.Usually,Aliana and Bobby would be arguing or Bobby and Sofi."This is strange,it's too quiet" he said to himself.Jack checked the clock it said 2:30 PM.Jack checked the kitchen,Bobby's bedroom,Angel and Sofi's room,the laundry room,the basement,the backyard,and the front yard.Noone was there.Jack began to get a little suspicious.He got a little lonely and so he called Kacela.

"Hello?" Kacela said in a harsh tone.

"Hey Kac,it's Jack" Kacela was happy to hear Jack's voice.

"Hey Jackie.I'm sorry if I sounded really mean just now"

"It's okay.I'm really lonely right now and I needed someone to talk to" Jack took the cordless phone and walked into the livingroom.

"Why are you lonely?Isn't Aliana or Bobby home or somethin'?" Kacela searched in her closet for some clothes.

"No.Aliana,Bobby,Angel,and Sofi they disapeared.I don't know where they went"

"Well,maybe they went to hang out"

"No.They wouldn't just leave me like that"

"Jack,have you been keeping track of your life?" Kacela stopped searching in the closet.

"Have I?No.I keep thinking about you" Jack accidenty blurted it out.He didn't mean to say that,he meant to keep that to himself.

"You've been thinking about me?How strange,I was doing the same thing" she grinned.

"I didn't mean to just say-say that out of the blue,ya know"

"I know.Jack I've been thinking and I really wanted to have a no friendly-friend relationship with you.I've been having these strange but beautiful feelings about you.I know I'm not suppose to but it's like chocolate,you want more and more.You crave it.Well...I crave for you.Jack,you know...if you want me stop I'll-" Jack interupted her.

"No,you don't have to stop.Your explaining how you feel about me,I'm cool with that.To tell you the truth,I'm feeling the same way.My dad would always say,"the girl of your dreams may not fall out of the tree of beauty,but she could be the daisy on the groud".Strange but true saying"

"Jack,does this mean we're doing a bad thing at expressing how we feel towards each other?"

"No.Expressing is showing the true feelings of how you feel.There's nothin' wrong with being truthful,I love that in a women"

"Can I just lay out all the qualities I love about you?"

"Fine by me,I'll do likewise"

"Okay,there's billions of qualities I love about you.First,your sweet and kind and sensitive" Kacela went on and on about Jack's qualities.She even told him about his quantities.He didn't care,just as long as she's being honest.Jack layed on the floor and stared at the ceiling while listening to Kacela and responding to her comments.It was 5:30 PM and they still didin't arrive.Jack began to get a little worried so,he decided to do something he really didn't want to do and that's say goodbye to Kacela.

"Kac-"

"Jack,I've gotta curl my hair big night tonight"

"Why is it a big night?" Jack said in his deep toned voice.Kacela loved when he talked in that way (which was all the time!)

"Well...I can't tell you why" Kacela walked into the bathroom and tapped the curling iron,"Shit!Ouch,burnt me"

"You okay?"

"I'm okay,just got burnt ny the curling iron.Anywho,Jack I'am gonna have to depart from you right now,soon I'll see...really soon"

"Who says "I want to depart from you"?"

"Me.Anyways...bye Jackie"

"Bye Kac,talk to you soon"

"Okay,bye" Jack and Kacela hung up the phone.It was like they were on cue,Bobby and the others arrived just as soon as Jack hung up the phone.They were carrying big bags of stuff.Jack couldn't really see what they were carrying because it was in big black bags.

"Hey guys" Jack got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Jackie-O.Ummm,I'll put these stuff in the basement" Sofi said in a suspicious tone.

"Want me to help?"

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay...I'll just go upstairs and play with my guitar then, while you guys do whateva you have to do" Jack sliently walked up the stairs.Bobby,Aliana,Sofi,and Angel smiled at Jack while he walked up the stairs.When Jack closed his door,they all ran into the basement with the bags.

"Okay,we know what to do right?Let's do the shit before the people come" Bobby put on his leader face,"Angel you got it?"

"Yeah man,you know that Bobby"

"Sofi,you got the cds?"

"Yeah Bobby.I picked out the perfect cds for him"

"Okay,Aliana go and heat up the food you made from last night"

"Bobby,the people should be comin' soon" Angel said as he wrapped up the fresh new guitar.

"Alright,I'll go get her" Aliana rolled her eyes as she walked up the steps into the kitchen.Bobby called Kacela as he was driving to the mental home.

"Hey,Kac?" Bobby was at a stop light.

"Yeah,Bobby?"

"Hey,I'm on my way.You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready.I'll go downstairs in the main hall"

"Alright,bye"

"Bye" Kacela grabbed her biker jacket and threw on her black hat.Kacela waited for about 10 minutes before she heard a bang on the door.She quickly opened it.

"Hey Bobby!" Kacela hugged Bobby.

"Jesus,you got soo older!Wow,you look great.I don't believe you live here,your too pretty to be here...damn!" Bobby smiled at Kacela and they headed into the car.

"Bobby,you still got the crappy car?" She grinned.

"Yeah.I'm runnin' this bitch out.So...do you like Alia-" Kacela quickly interupted him.

"Hell no!I hate her.She makes me sick!She's a bitch and she's fake.I don't think she's really there for Jackie,I'll never believe that"

"That explains a lot.I hate her,too.Jack needs to drop her...now!If I had any wish in the world,I would wish for her to disapear"

"Yeah,I would wish for her to be tortured then for her to disapear!Ha,that would be the day.Lemme stop before I disapear" Kacela put her hand over her mouth and Bobby just laughed.

"You crazy" Bobby focused on the road.

_**Mercer House**_

Aliana quickly heated up the food and stuck the cake in the refrigerator.She jogged up the steps to Jack's room.Jack was playing his guitar and he was playing his cd low.

"Hey Jackie" she said in a soft lovable voice.

"Hey Aliana,why are you guys acting so wierd?" Jack sat up.

"Oh,we just have...umm,so important buisness to do.That's all" Aliana sat next to Jack.

"Oh...I thought something happened,or you guys were hiding somethin' from me" Aliana hugged Jack.

"Nothin'g wrong,we just have something important to do" Jack kissed Aliana.They were sort of made out but Aliana relized she had to get the food ready.

"Babe,I have to go downstairs really quickly.Don't come downstairs,just stay-stay here!Don't move" Aliana ran out the door.

"...okay" Jack went back to playing with his guitar.He began thinking,"why are they keeping me up here?What do they have to keep from me?".Jack brushed off all the possibilities and kept thinking about his music and Kacela.Aliana ran down the steps.Angel answered the door.

"Hey,so glad came" Angel had a big smile on his face.There were about 10 people that were invited to the party and as a result those 10 people came.

"Hey Angel!How are you" A girl with red hair hugged Angel.

"Whassup Veronica?Hey,ya'll come in" Angel opened the door wide enough just to let them in.Aliana took all of their jackets and threw them in the closet.

"Hey,Aliana take them downstairs and make sure they talk quietly.We don't want Jackie-poo to be comin' down dem steps" Angel whispered in Aliana's ear.

"Okay" Aliana took all the people downstairs and made sure they were talking quietly.

"Sofi,make the annoucement to these people,go ahead girl" Aliana rushed Sofi.Aliana walked up the steps quietly and went into the kitchen.

"Okay,people listen up.Jack is upstiars and we don't wanna make him come down here.Now I want you all to be talkin' quiely. Agreed?" Sofi got off the chair and continued putting up the decorations.

"Agreed"everyone said in unison.Some of the people helped Sofi put up the decorations.Aliana came downstairs with the food and placed it on the table.Everyone was intrigued at how delicious it smelled.Aliana quickly got all the food and placed it in a fashionly order.Angel,however,got the big cake downstairs considering the fact that Aliana couldn't carry it.Bobby and Kacela arrived at the house.

"Wow,it's still the same Bobby.Nothin' changed"

"I know,we gonna keep it like that" Bobby and Kacela walked up the stairs to the house.Bobby opened the door and to Kacela,it brought back memories.She began remembering her first kiss with Jack.

_Flashback_

_Jack and Kacela sat on the couch watching tv.Jack and Kacela slouched on the couch watching football.._

_"Who you think gonna win?" Jack said in a bored voice._

_"I don't know" Kacela turned to Jack and smirked._

_"Who you think gonna win?"_

_"...the redbulls" Jack turned and smirked at her._

_"There's a 40 chance they might win"_

_"Why?They are the only team that shows they can kick ass" Jack kept smirking at Kacela._

_"So what?The other team could come from behind and kill'em.Simple as that" Kacela turned her face back to the tv.Jack felt this sudden urge to kiss her,so he did.He pulled her towards his lips so quickly but softly.Kacela didin't push him away,he was happy about that.Jack held onto her soft cheeks while they kissed.Fireworks were going off in Kacela's head.She wasn't confused about her and Jack's relationship anymore.She could feel Jack's manly but soft hands touch her cheeks.Finally,Jack and Kacela broke from their kiss and stared at each other thiking about what they just did._

_"...wow" Kacela said and smiled at Jack._

_"...I know,wow" Jack sat up and stared at Kacela._

_"I know I was interupting something when I walked in and saw you two have a little kiss..." Jack quickly turned around to find Evie standing there smirking._

_"Mom!Hi,ummm,I don-" Jack jumped up off the couch._

_"We don't know how to,ummm,-" Kacela jumped off the chair and stood next to Jack._

_"Explain it.We-" Evie interupted them._

_"I've seen and heard enough.It's fine,I just came home and I found someone who will love my son when I pass away.This has got to be one of the best days of my life.You guys made me happy" Evelyn walked over to Jack and Kacela.She hugged them then she kissed them.Afterwards,Evelyn walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries._

_"That-that was strange" Jack sat back on the couch._

_"I know...really,really strange" Kacela sat next to him._

_"So,where do we go from here?Are we still friends or-" Kacela interupted Jack._

_"No!Are you insane?I think it's safe to say were together.An item.Is that okay with you?" Jack smirked._

_"Yeah,it's great by me" Jack and Kacela sloched back on the couch.He wrapped his arms around Kacela while they watched the football game._

End of Flashback

Kacela took off her jacket and stuck it in the closet.

"Kac,go downstairs and help them with the decorations" Kacela headed downstairs.As soon as she came downstairs Aliana rolled her eyes and walked over to Kacela.

"Well,well,well if it isn't miss Kacy" Aliana crossed her arms.

"Kac for your information.Aliana are you gonna give me shit because if you are,let me know now" Kacela stuck her hands in her pocket.

"Yeah,actually I am" Aliana stepped up to Kacela.Aliana was a little taller than Kacela.She was 5'7 and Kacela was 5'4.To Kacela,height doesn't matter,what matters is if you can fight that's all.

"Hey,guys.This is Jack's party,let's keep the conflict away tonight.Ya'll have all the other nights to be bitchie towards each other but not to night" Sofi came between them.

"Sofi's right,let's keep this PG-13...okay?" Kacela grinned.

"Fine.Don't think this is gonna stay like this forever" Aliana walked off.Bobby ran upstairs to get Jack.

"Hey Jackie,come downstairs...we found something" Jack got up and walked downstairs.Jack began thinking "what are they doing now?"

_**Author's Note to wonderful people**_

**_Sorry that this is really long but had to do it!Part 2 will be coming really soon.As usual,please review!Thanks : )_**


	12. Convincing the Guys and Surprises Part 2

_**"Convincing the Guys and Suprises Part 2"**_

Bobby stopped Jack at the bottom of the steps.

"Hold up Jackie,I'll be right back.Stay right here" Jack seemed annoyed.He rubbed his hand on his forehead and stood at the bottom of the steps.Bobby ran downstairs.

"Guys,hide somewhere.Aliana hit the lights" Bobby ran up the steps.Aliana turned off the lights quickly.Kacela hid behind the basement steps.Aliana and Sofi hid behind the couch.Bobby came up the stairs to find Jackie sitting on the couch watching Fuse.

"Jackie,come,get the fuck up!" Bobby pulled Jack off the couch.

"What!What is it?" Jack moaned.Bobby covered Jack's eyes and walked him down the steps.

"What the fuck are you doing,Bobby?Just tell me what's going on" Jack and Bobby was in the basement.

"Alright,you wanna see your surprise,Jackie?"

"Yes!" Bobby moved his hands.

"Now!" Bobby switched the light on and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.Jack was in shock.He was actually happy and confused at the same time.Everyone hugged Jack,some people even clapped.

"What did I do to have a party like this?" Jack smiled.

"Honey,it's your birthday" Aliana kissed Jack.Kacela came from behind Jack and stood behind Aliana while she kissed Jack.

"Look who we have here,Jackie" Bobby had a smirk on his face.He wanted to see a fight between Aliana and Kacela,that's all he wanted.

"Kac,what are you doing here?!" Jack slowly pushed Aliana aside and hugged Kacela.Aliana had a frown on her face.

"Hey Jackie.I told you it was gonna be a big night for me" Kacela stepped back from Jack.

"Well,thank you for coming.Everyone,thank you for coming to my surprise party!" everyone clapped for Jack.He was like a superstar to them.All of the people were Jack's closes friends, four of them played in Jack's band.They were Kelis,Jimmy C,Randy,and Raphael.

"Hey guys" Jack walked over to his bandmates.Jack noticed the insturments set up in the corner.

"Wassup Jackie!" Kelis hugged him.

"How'd you guys made it down here?"Jack had a Burger King crown on that Bobby had gave him.

"Well,Kelis picked us all up about three days ago.We were sort of on a road trip; it was actually fun.Except those two nights when Randy snored,it was soo annoying!" they all laughed.

"Wow,all of this for me?"

"Yeah Jackie.Your turning 24,make this a good 24th birthday dude" Jimmy C patted Jack on his back.Jack looked over to where Kacela was sitting.She seemed lonely,so Jack walked over to her.

"Why so lonely?" Jack had one of his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not lonely,I'm just thinking..."Jack sat next to her.Aliana spotted them from the corner of her eyes.

"Thinking about what?" Kacela smiled.

"...Life,why I came here,Victor Sweet,and...you" Kacela turned away because she didin't want Jack to see her blushing.

"Me?Everyone's thinking about me now,why?I'm not that important" Kacela turned her face quickly.Her redish face went away.

"What do you mean your not important?!Yes you are,if you wasn't then why did all these beautiful people come just to see you?And why do all your fans come to all your shows?Jack,your improtant to me..." Kacela smiled.Jack and Kacela had a very passionate moment just by staring at each other.Sadly,Aliana came and ruined it.

"Jackie!Come,let's talk" Aliana pulled Jack away from Kacela.

"Yeah?" Jack still had his eyes on Kacela.Jack and Aliana stopped at the basement stairs.

"Jack!look at me!" Aliana sort of yelled at him.

"What?!"

"What's all that staring at each other about?Huh?"

"What,I can't look at someone all of a sudden" Jack stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yes,you can look at people and you have my permission to do so,but you can't stare at _her _like that.I refuse!" Jack had a shock look on his face.He was about ot blast on Aliana just for saying that comment.

"...So,your telling me I have your permission to look at people but not Kacela?"

"Yeah"

"Are you insane?!I'm a grown fuckin' man!I could look at whoeva I wanna look at,Aliana!" Since Jack was Italian,his real voice began to come out.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Aliana was about to slap Jack but Kelis came.

"Jackie,you gotta cut your cake!" Kelis pulled Jack.

"We're not done" Aliana said just before Jack left.Everyone gathered around the table while Jack was sitting on his chair.

"Happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you.Happy birthday dear Jackie,happy birthday to you.How old are you now?"

"Ha,24" Jack said in a deep but loud enough voice.

"How old are you now?"

"24!" Jack smirked and yelled.

"How old are you now?"

"...24"

"Happy birthday to you.Happy birthday to you!" they finished the song and Jackie made a wish.After he had made his wish and blew out the candles everyone clapped their hands with smiles on their faces.Jack cutted the cake and placed it on his plate.Kelis was taking pictures of Jack and everyone that was at the party.Kacela walked over to the insturment where Jack's band mates set up.She stared at the mic and began to call Kelis over.

"Kelis!Come here for a second" Kelis jogged over to Kacela with her plate in her hand.

"Yeah Kac"

"Is this stuff pulled in?"

"Yeah,why?Are you gonna sing a song or-"

"Yeah,actually I am.You see I was wondering if you remembered that song I made up when we were in about 8 th grade?"

"Yeah,I do"Kacela smirked.

"Good.Tonight,I'm gonna sing it"

"You wanna sing it now or later?" Kelis placed her plate on the table beside her.

"I wanna sing it...now"

"Okay,lemme gather up the guys so we could do the song" Kelis gathered up the rest of the guys while Kacela was getting her voice ready.Kacela,Kelis,Raphael,Jimmy C,and Randy were all best friends ever since 6th grade.Kacela recomended Jack to the band and so Jack sort of replaced Kacela,but she didn't mind.Everyone gathered around the band while they were ready to sing.

"Kelis,do you remember how to start it?" Kelis was on the guitar.

"Yup.Ready guys?" Raphael was on the drums,Jimmy C was the bass,and Randy was on the keyboard.

"One,two,three..." Kacela counted them in.

_"**8 X 10"**_

**_Don't only wanna dream about you,yeah  
Cause a dream like this should never be this hard  
If I should live this life without you,yeah  
I'd come back and try it from the start_**

**_And I'll show you love  
Because we're all alone  
Put buisness aside  
For life passes by  
And I'll part your hair  
When it's in your eyes  
Love  
Little red houses down under in my mind  
Got an 8X10 for ya to sign_**

**_Never had a need to know ya,yeah  
Until I heard ya sing to me at night  
Now all I wanna do is show ya,yeah  
How to turn the darkness into light_**

**_And I'll show you love  
Because we're all alone  
Put buisness aside  
For life passes by  
And I'll part your hair  
When it's in your eyes  
Love  
Dirty stained jeans with the patches on the side  
Got an 8X10 for ya sign_**

**_And I'm comin' around  
And I'm comin' around  
And I'm comin' around  
Yeah!_**

**_And I'll show you love  
Because we're all alone  
Put buisness aside  
For life passes by  
And I'll part your hair  
When it's in your eyes  
Love  
Little red houses down under in my mind  
Got an 8X10 for ya to sign_**

Everyone was astonished at how good Kacela could sing.Jack always loved her singing.He didn't exspect her to sing,he exspected her just hang out and drink coke the whole party.Aliana on the other hand was jealous.Her face was frowning because Kacela could sing better than her.Also,because Kacela got Jack attention.Jack hugged Kacela.

"Thank you for the song Kac,really appreciate it"

"No problem" Kacela smirked at Aliana and walked over Bobby.Aliana had enough of Kacela and so,she went off on Kacela.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Aliana walked up to Kacela.She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?"

"You know what your doing!Your trying to take Jack away from me!You whore!" Aliana slapped Kacela.Kacela held her cheek and stared at Aliana before saying something.Everyone stared in shock at what just happened.

"...You know what,Aliana you took enough outta me and now...I'ma punch the shit outta you!" Just like that,Kacela punched Aliana.Jack was still appalled at what Aliana just did,let alone,what Kacela just did.After that first blow,Kacela and Aliana went at it.They fought and fought,Bobby and Angel tried to break it up.Bobby ended up getting a scratch on his face and Angel having a bruise on his face.Finally,Kacela and Aliana's fight was broken up.Kacela actually had Aliana on the floor.She punched and slapped her some many times that Jack just couldn't even take it anymore.Bobby pulled Kacela away from Aliana and brought her upstairs.

"Calm down!Kacela chill!" Bobby kicked the basement door open and pushed Kacela in the hallway.

"Alright!I'm okay" Bobby loosened his grip from Kacela's waist.

"I'ma fuck that bitch up!" Kacela ran to the door.You could tell Kacela was black because you could hear it in her voice.Just in time,Bobby caught Kacela.

"Calm the fuck down!" Bobby held Kacela.Meanwhile,Aliana's nose was bleeding and her eyes was bruised.Her hair was messed up and her clothes was sort of riped.Kacela did a number on her that's for sure.Jack helped Aliana up and sat her on the couch.Some people checked on Kacela.Most people stayed with Aliana and Jack.

"Babe you okay?" Aliana was crying but she was still angry.

"NO!I don't want that bitch comin' here ever again!" Aliana held a tissue to her nose.

Meanwhile,Kacela was sitting on the couch next Bobby and Angel.They were trying to calm her down but it just wouldn't work.Kacela't leg was shaking and it looked like she was about to jump up and go downstairs.

"Kac,I'm going to take you now" Bobby said in a firm but loving voice.

"Can I say goodbye to Jackie first?"

"I'll call him up here" Angel went to the basement door and called Jack,"Jackie!Come upstairs real quick".Jack ran up the steps to the livingroom.Kacela had her jacket and it looked like she was ready to use her powers,but she didn't.Her eyes were redish but it didn't look red in the others eyes but Jackie's.Kacela jumped up and hugged Jack.

"Sorry Jackie,if I ruined your birthday.Bye" Kacela kissed Jack on his cheek and walked out the house.

"Wait!" Jack ran after Kacela and Bobby followed,"You don't have to go"

"I gotta go,Jackie.I don't wanna cause anymore problems for you.Remember to do what we've been talking about" Kacela got into Bobby's car,"Convince them!" Kacela and Bobby drove off.Strange to say,Kacela was actually happy when she saw Jackie.She was angry at first but it went away.She began smiling at Jackie when they drove off.Jack stood there puzzled on the dark sidewalk.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Pretty long,right?Well,review please and really soon part 3 will be coming peeps.Peace : )_**


	13. Convincing the Guys and Surprises Part 3

_**"Convincing the Guys and Surprises Part 3"**_

Jack stood outside in the breezy left over winter weather.He began wondering why she was smiling.He knew why she was leaving but why was she smiling.Jack went back in the house and sat on the couch.When Jack was in the livingroom,Angel told everyone to leave because Jack needs to think about what just happened.So,everyone left,Jack said his goodbyes and slammed the door after the last person left.Aliana came up the basement steps to see where Jack was.

"Jack!Jack!" Aliana was half way up the steps before Angel said something.

"Jack's right here" Aliana stormed over to Jack.

"What?" Jack said in a deep voice.

"You know what!Stop the connection with her!" Jack stared at the ceiling and completely ignored her.Aliana went on and on until it was about 2 hours later.Angel ran away the first few minutes.Jack wondered off into space,Aliana's word didn't matter to him anymore.

"Jack!Jack!Do you hear me?!Don't you ignore me!" Jack's ice crack.

"What?!What?!What do you want from me?!I give you this I give you that.Your still ungreatful,your an ungreatful,spoiled,little brat!Your mom and dad gives me shit I gotta go throught that,I gotta deal with your shit I gotta go throught that,why can't you just let me be?!Aliana your gonna drive me insane!Your no different from New York from Flavor of Love!Both annoying,controlling,and bitchie!" Just like that Jack snapped.He was about to say everything he ever wanted to say,but he thought that was enough to shut her up.It sorta didn't work.

"Yeah,well screw you Jack!I'm outta here" Aliana took her jacket and walked out the door.

"Where the hell are you goin'?" Jack yelled out the door.

"Away from you!" Aliana ran down the street.Jack started to feel a little guilty,and then he began thinking "Oh shit...what if she brings her brothers here?Shit I gotta deal with those fake WWF wrestler!Great,we'll see tommorrow" Jack slammed the door and walked up the stairs,slowly but surely.Sofi came up the basement steps.

"Jackie!" Sofi called from the bottom of the steps.

"Yes,Sofi?" Jack turned around slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm just gonna start drinking myself to death that's all.Anywho,I'm great feeling fine" Jack said in a sarcastic way. Jack walked into his room and fell on his bed.He began thinking of all the bad possibilites tommorrow holds.Jack didn't feel like running after Aliana.That's what she wanted,she tested Jack to see if he really loved her.Well,he failed that shows a lot.So she just went to her house in the inner city of Detroit.

_**Renholder Mental Institution**_

Kacela opened the door to Bobby's car slowly.

"Need some help there?"

"No...I'm fine" Kacela was still a little shocked at what happened.Finally,she got out the car and closed the door slowly,"Bye,Bobby"

"Okay Kac,take care" Bobby drove off and Kacela walked up the steps to the house.She walked up the elevator and got to her room.She was soo beaten down but she still had to call Jack even if Aliana picks up.First,she took a bath and sat in the warm tub reminising about that night's event.She actually laughed about it.It was sort of funny but it also made her mad,too.After taking a bath she took a towel and walked over to her phone.

"Hello?" Sofi answered.

"Yeah,Sofi I really sorry about tonight" Sofi laughed.

"Don't be!I hated her anyways so you helped us all out Kac"

"Really?"

"Yeah,especially Jack.She ranway,great right?"

"That's spectacular.Yeah,Sofi can I speak to Jackie" Sofi gave the cordless phone to Jack who was sitting in his room with lights off and his rock music low on the stereo.

"Jackie,Kacela" Jack took the phone slowly.Sofi walked out the phone just to leave Jackie alone.

"Hello?" Jack said in a deep voice.

"...Jackie,I'm sorry"

"Kac,it's okay.You actually helped me out.Right now I'm scared at all the possibilites of tommorrow"

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about Aliana's brothers,they'll be here"

"She has brothers?How many?"

"About three"

"Well,you have three including yourself so you can kick ass,too"

"I know but I don't want to seem like the problem"

"So what?Be the problem,it's the only way your gonna shake this bitch off" Kacela combed her hair wet long hair.

"I don't wanna break her heart-" Kacela sort of gotten a little mad at what Jack was saying.

"No!Break her fuckin' heart!You shouldn't give a shit about her,Jack.She souldn't have emotional control over you!"

"Alright...sorry for saying that...don't wanna make you mad and burn my ears off over the phone.Geez"

"Sorry,I just get soo passionate when you think that something's wrong with you.Jack,your a great person you shouldn't be thinking your the problem of everything.Quit blamin' yourself"

"Aliright,then I'll stop blamin' myself,than.Kacela what happens when Aliana comes back with her brothers?What do I do?"

"If they wanna start shit give them shit!Don't back down Jackie,don't be a punk" Kacela brought out the ghettoness in her.

"Your right but I don't wanna fight them,I wanna be peaceful"

"People aren't like that Jackie.The world isn't all cotton candies and lollipops,you gotta fight your way to survive.You know that" Kacela stopped combing her hair and changed her clothes into her pajama pants and a t-shirt Jack gave her when they were younger.

"You know what?Your absoulutely right!I gotta be straight foreward and hold nothin' back.I gotta be strong and if they wanna fight me I'll do likewise.I gotta let her know we gotta stop seeing each other,now"

"What?!" Kacela couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah,that's what I'll do" Jack had a devilish smirk on his face.

"...Okay,umm,Jack you just do that.Anywho,did you ask Bobby and Angel yet?"

"No.Lemme do it now.Okay,I'll call back" Kacela smiled.

"Bye Jackie"

"Bye Kac" they both hung up the phone and Jack jogged downstairs to find Sofi struggling to take bags out the basement.

"Sofi,need help?_Since noone will help you_" Jack made it loud and clear to Angel and Bobby.All they did was stuck up their middle fingers at Jack.

"_Thanks Jackie,for helping me!_"Sofi also made it loud and clear to the two lazy guys.They didn't pay any attention to her.

"Bobby,Angel,I gotta talk to you about something very important"

"Oh no!Aliana's pregnant?Don't tell me that!" Bobby yelled and you could actually see that he was serious about that comment.

"Hell no!Seriously,I've got something outrageous but we could try it out thingy I wanna talk to you about" Jack sat down next Bobby.

"What?Just tell us" Angel said in an impatient way.Bobby looked dull and lazy,as usual.

"Okay,Kacela told me she saw...Victor Sweet a couple of weeks ago" Bobby dull face went away and his seriousness began to come out.Angel sat up and had an angry look on his face.

"What?" Bobby and Angel said in unison.

"Yeah,that's what I was saying before.Anywho,Victor tried to kill Kacela when she was in the bathtub.Now,since Victor is dead Kacela believes that he's coming back to kill us-" Bobby interupted Jack.

"Wait,you mean to tell me she believes that Victor's coming back to kill us?"

"Yeah,and now we gotta go to his house to vanquish his soul and send him to whereva he belongs on the other side" Bobby and Angel stared at Jack.Then,they busted out laughing at Jack.

"What?What the fuck is soo funny?" Jack jumped up.

"You really believe her?" Bobby said in between his laughing.

"Yes,actually I believe her"

"Alright,we'll come with ya'll to his house.We agree to do it,only for you Jackie" Angel still was laughing at Jack.

"Serious?"

"Yeah,dead serious" Bobby said with seriousness but Jack could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Alright,I'll call Kacela and tell her" Jack was half way up the stairs before Angel called him.

"Jackie!" Jack turned around.

"What?"

"Are we witches now?" Angel and Bobby laughed,"Are we gonna be flying fuckin' bromsticks?" Bobby added.Jack just shook it off and continued walking up the steps.He called Kacela.

"Hey,Kac?"

"Hey Jackie.What did they say?" she said with excitment.

"Well,they said they'll come with us to the house and help us" Jack sighed.

"Yes!Now I could finally stop this bastard from stalking me" Jack had a serious face exspression.

"Wait he's been stalking you?How the hell does a ghost stalk you?"

"Yeah he's been stalking me.He's been sending me notes and writing on my bathroom wall with blood.The most recent blood writing he's done was about a couple of days ago.He wrote "They will die".Yeah,and I gotta deal with that shit.So when do we have to go?"

"How about two days from now?"

"Alright,we could do that.I'm gonna have to get my equitment ready"

"Hope you know,noone lives there"

"Good.Is it like abandon?" Kacela took out her book.It's something like "The Book of Shadows" but it's a little different.

"I think,not sure"

"Jack make sure you bring sleeping bags cause we might have to spend the night there...is that okay?"

"Alright,I'll do it only for you.If I die,then you won't have to worry about Victor Sweet comin' after your ass,it's me you gotta worry about!" Jack and Kacela laughed.

"You stupid,ha.Okay,Jackie see you later"

"Bye Kac" Jack and Kacela hung up the phone and Jack wondered about what will happen tommorrow.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Please review peeps.This is the last part of Convincing the Guys and Surprises so I'll come back with something more different for ya'll.Anywho,I'll give ya'll a hint as to what the next chapter will be about: Demons.That's all I'm saying!Thanks : )_**


	14. Ghost Hunting: JKBA

_**"Ghost Hunting: JKBA"**_

Wednesday came by soo quickly.Jack still didn't hear anything from Aliana.He was surprised that her brothers didn't show up at the door to turn his face into a smash pizza.She didn't come back home.Strange to say,everything in the house was peacful.Surprisingly,Sofi and Bobby didn't argue at all.That made Angel very,very suspicious but still happy.Jack packed up the sleeping bags and threw his toothbrush with his clogne in his bag.Jack headed downstairs and Bobby and Angel we're sitting on the couch watching hockey,as usual.Jack threw his bag down loud enough for them to hear him.All they heard was a loud thud.

"What the fuck Jackie!Can you be any louder?" Angel got scared.Bobby,knew Jack was there he just didn't give him a afternoon greeting.

"Sorry...I thought you guys were dead.You wasn't moving" Jack walked over to Bobby and Angel.

"Well couldn't you have checked our pulses then...damn" Angel turned his attention back to the tv.Bobby looked at Jack with his lazy and puppy eyes.

"...What do you want?"

"...Can you make me a sangwich?Plewse?" Bobby smirked.

"No!Bobby your too damn lazy!" Jack sat next to them.

"Come on!Jackie please?"

"No!We gotta go anyways,get up" Bobby jumped up and so did Angel.Jack stopped Bobby before they walked out the door.

"...You see,you could have made your sangwich!You walk!" Bobby pushed Jack out the door.Soon,they were at Renholder Mental Institution and they were parked outside.

"Jackie go and get her" Jack ran up to the door and it was just like he was on cue,the door swung open and it Kacela.

"Hey Jackie" Kacela hugged him.

"That's wierd,it was like you knew I was coming" Kacela smiled.

"I did...come on!Let's go" Kacela walked off to the car and left Jack there a little puzzled.Soon they were on the highway going to Victor's old house.

"So,Angel you getting married to Sofi soon?" Angel turned his head really quickly at Kacela with a shocked look on his face.

"Who told you that?!"

"Nobody,I just asumed you were gonna get married to her.Ya'll can't keep staying in the boyfriend and girlfriend area.Take it to the next level!"

"No!Are you serious?I didn't say that"

"Alright...geez"

"...I'll consider it,there's a possiblity" Bobby's face frowned.

"What!You betta not consider it and don't eva say there's a possibility when it comes to marrying Ono Loca!Crazy ass" Bobby focused on the road.Soon they saw a big broken down,abandoned house.It looked creapy and it looked like the house from "The People Under the Stairs".They got out the car and Bobby noticed noone was around.It was like the deserted part of Detroit.Jack took the sleeping bags and Kacela's bag with him.

"Wait a minute!Hold up!I didn't even notice Jack.Why the hell did you bring sleeping bags for?" Bobby asked in an angry tone.

"We might have to be spending the night here" Kacela spoke for Jack.

"Spending the night here?!Are ya'll crazy?" Angel added.

"Do you guys wanna die?" Jack said with complete boldness.Bobby thought for a minute before talking.

"Alright,we'll spend the night here.If I see any freaky shit we outta here" Bobby,Angel,Jack,and Kacela headed inside.It was dark,dusty,and creapy.Nightime was coming and Kacela had to quickly unpack and set up the equiptment.Bobby set up the sleeping bags while Angel just sat on the hard wood floor.Jack was curious at what Kacela was doing.

"Whatcha doing?" Jack sat next to Kacela on the floor.

"Getting my equiptment ready..." she focused on the camara she was setting up.

"So what's this?" Kacela slapped his hand away.

"That's an electro-magnetic field detector.It's to detect the presence of a ghost" Kacela pulled out a gun.

"What the hell we gon' need that for?" Angel looked curious and scared.

"Well,I dumped small holy water balls in it.Stings like a bitch to evil spirits.Don't ask me where I got it from"

"Where you got it from?" Angel smirked.

"Please,it's my little secret..." Jack got up to sit on the dusty,dirty couch next to Bobby.Kacela was prepared and she knew the procedures when ghost hunting.She knew Victor was a restless soul,he probably might have been hanging outside of his house.She was detemined to to bring his soul back into the house so she can vanquish it.In the mean time,Bobby and Angel were clearly sceptics.They just wanted to do something instead of watching tv all the time.Kacela pulled out a thermometer and checked to see if it was working.

"What's that for?" Bobby looked uncomfortable,and so did Angel.

"This is to see if the rooms we go into get cold.If it gets cold,then we know that Victor's here if it's not we have nothing to worry about" Kacela double checked the thermometer.

"So,we need a thermometer to see if it gets cold,and if it gets cold Victors here?"

"Yeah..." Jack seemed unsure about the whole situation.

"Okay,got my two thermometer:check,two video camaras:check,two thermal scanners:check,two night vision camaras:check,two audio recorder:check,two electric-magnetic field detectors:check,flashlights:check,motion detectors:check,and open minds?" Kacela threw on her jacket.

"Check..." they all said in unison.

"It's really dark out there,Kac" Jack looked out the window.

"Good.We don't want anyone seeing us in here,what you wanna get caught or somethin?"Kacela handed Bobby and Angel their part of the equiptment.

"Since we can't do it all in one take,Bobby and Angel you start at the top of the house and me and Jackie start at the bottom" Bobby and Angel smirked at Jack and Jack stuck up his black nailed middle finger at Bobby and Angel,"Keep your cell phone on Angel if anything happens,me and Jack will be in the basement.Good luck!" Kacela smirked and walked towards the basement door,Jack followed.Bobby sighed and walked up the steps with Angel behind him.Kacela turned on her flashlight.It was super dark and creapy.Jack held onto Kacela's hand while they explored the dark dingy basement.Jack saw something like move in the corner.

"Hey,hey Kac!I saw something!" Jack pulled Kacela to the direction he was looking.

"What?" Kacela shined the light in the direction of the corner,"What'd you saw Jackie?"

"Something like,like a man standing there.He was staring at us...and he just disapeared..." Kacela sighed.

"We'll look into that soon,but for now,we gotta keep lookin',come on Jackie" Kacela pulled Jackie to the other part of the basement.Kacela and Jack arrived at a small wooden door.She was about to open it but Jack pulled her back.

"Wait!" Kacela frowned.

"What?!What is it?" Kacela said in sort of whisper.

"What if something's in there?What if there's dead people in there?What if Vic's in there,I don't wanna die!" Kacela sighed.

"Jackie,I'm not gonna be stalked by a ghost for rest of my life.I'm not gonna wake up late at night because I had another bad dream about Victor Sweet.And I'm surely not gonna have the nurses put me on that shitty medication.You gotta be strong Jackie...if you made it through seeing your mom kill herself and losing your father than you can surely make it through this...let's go" Jack stood there not saying anything as Kacela slowly opened the door.They peeked into the room and it was pitch black.Kacela shined the flashlight in the dark room and pulled out her gun.Meanwhile,Bobby and Angel searched around the upper part of the house.Bobby and Angel unknowingly entered Victor's old room.

"Wow,what a nice but old room" Bobby walked over to Victor's old bed.

"Yeah,wish this was my room...to bad it ain't" Angel sat on the bed.Bobby heard someone crying on the other side of the bed.

"Shhh...you hear that?"

"...Yeah,I hear it...what the fuck is that?" Angel got off the bed.

"I don't know.It's probably Jackie and Kac tryin' to fuckin' scare us..." Bobby checked on the other side of the bed.There was a girl crying.She was face the wall and she was naked.

"Hey...are you okay?" Bobby put his hand on her shoulder.She turned and her insides were cut out!Her intestines were hanging out,let's just say it was gory.Bobby and Angel jumped back in shock.

"What the fuck?!What the fuck is it?!" Bobby stepped back as she came towards him.Angel pulled her away from Bobby.They ran out the room and downstairs.Meanwhile,Kacela and Jack were still exploring the room.Kacela saw a light switch and flicked it on.When the dimmed lights came on,it was blood all over the walls.Kacela noticed a symbol that she seen before.

"Wow,what the hell it this?" Jack picked up an old rusty book.

"...I've seen this symbol before...I know I have" Kacela stared at it.Jack walked over to her with the book.

"What the hell is this?" Kacela slowly turned to Jack.

"This?This is an old ancient witchcraft book...so that's where this symbol came from,I remember it now" Kacela turned back to the symbol.

"Ancient book?" Jack mummbled under his breath.

"This symbol is the five pointed star or in other words,a pentagram.It represents air,water,fire,earth,and spirit.Most Christians believe that it represents the Devil...well if you ask me,I believe it too" Kacela turned to Jack.

"So,we're dealing with the devil now?" Jack stuck his hands in his pockets.

"If it comes to that,yeah" Jack stared at her in disbelief.

"Your joking,right?"

"Why the hell would I be joking?This scares the shit outta me!I'm a Catholic and I do believe in God.Now,I don't know Jack but my senses are telling me we gotta find a way to stop this cunt before he actually kills us"

"Listen Kac,I've had friends who were into this shit.They all told me they saw the devil,I don't wanna see him,I wanna avoid him" Jack held Kacela's hand,"Please,we're wasting our time-"

"No!We're not doing black magic.We're not using magic at all,we're actually helping ourselves and Victor too.We're helping him by sending him onto the otherside...Jack just trust me" Jack could see desperation in her eyes.

"Okay,just for you Kac,just for-" Victor sent an evil spirit to possess Jack's body,and what's bad is it came inside of his body.Jack began coughing and hacking.

"Jack!Jack are you okay?!" Kacela held Jack up as he hacked and coughed.After a couple of seconds,Jack calmed down.

"Jackie,sweetheart are you okay?" Jack looked at her in surprise.

"...You called me sweetheart..." Jack was breathing hard but smirking.

"...Oh,yeah...I did" Kacela smirked.Jack and Kacela took the witchcraft book and headed upstairs where Angel and Bobby were waiting.

"Hey guys,are you okay?" Bobby was appalled at what he saw,Angel was staring at the ground.

"...Fuck no" Bobby looked sort of angry and confused.He got up off the steps and began packing up the bags.

"What happened?" Jack asked in a deep and suspicious tone.None of them heard Jack so calm and deep like that before.

"I'll tell you what happened!We fuckin' saw a girl with her intestines hanging out.She was dead!" Bobby continued packing up the stuff.

"We gotta get outta here ya'll,there's something really fuckin' crazy about this house.All I know is I ain't sticking around to find out" Angel got off the steps and helped Bobby pack up.

"Okay,well we'll just leave then" Kacela packed up the equiptment.Jack was acting a little funny,he wasn't acting like the Jack everyone knew.Jack sat down on the dirty couch staring at the floor.Bobby,Angel,and Kacela was done packing up the stuff.

"Come on Jackie,let's get the fuck outta here" Bobby carried the stuff and Angel helped,too.Jack got off the chair slowly and walked out to the door slowly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Angel asked Kacela while they were walking out the door.

"I don't know,but it's sorta freaking me out...you see the look in his eyes?" Kacela whispered to Angel while they were walking to the car.

"Yeah,somethin's wrong with Jackie..." They drove off home not knowing what came along with them,and that's an evil spirit.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Please review peeps!Hope it was sorta creapy for ya'll.Wait until you guys see the next chapter! ; )_**


	15. The Exorcism of Jack Mercer Part 1

_**"The Exorcism of Jack Mercer Part 1"**_

The next day came and Bobby woke up in a happy mode.Bobby did his morning routines and headed downstairs.Sofi cooked breakfast as usual and the day seemed to be going along fine.Bobby noticed Jack didn't come out of his room,usually Jackie would be downstairs and playing with his guitar but he wasn't.It was already 7:30 PM and Jack still didn't come out of his room.Bobby got a little worried so he went to check on Jackie.Bobby knocked on the door two times but Jack still didn't answer,so Bobby invited himself inside.Bobby slowly opened the door.It was seriously cold.The coldness peirced Bobby's body.Bobby didn't see Jackie considering the fact it was dark in the room.

"Jackie?You dicking around in here?" Bobby turned on the light to find Jack in the corner speaking in latin.Jack didn't turn around but sort of ignored Bobby.

"Jackie..what the fuck are you doing?" Jack's eyes were white and his hair was longer and more messy,his lips were chappy,and he had cuts on his face.

(speaking in latin)"Do you bow down to your God?!"Jackie had a scissor in his hand with blood on it,"Do you?!" Jack had a deep demonic voice.

"Jackie,put the scissor down..."Bobby stepped back towards the door.

(speaking latin)"Your worthless!" Jack yelled at Bobby and sliced the flesh on his arm.Jack slowly got up and walked over to Bobby.

"I'll speak in your language...do you fuckin' bow down to you God!" Jack punched Bobby in his face.Angel and Sofi ran upstairs because they heard all the noise.Angel pulled Jack back and knocked out the scissor in his hand.Angel used all of his strength to calm Jack down.Angel pushed Jack to the floor but Jack had unhuman like strength.Bobby help Angel get control of Jackie.Sofi stood back and called 911.Bobby and Angel pulled Jack up and threw him on the bed.Sofi ripped the sheets and tied them to the poles on Jack's bed.Jack yelled and screamed.He tried to fight his way out of Bobby and Angel's grip,no matter how hard he tried,Jack couldn't get out.

"Jackie,calm the fuck down!" Bobby yelled at Jack.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Angel added.Jack spat black goo at Bobby and laughed.

"That's what's wrong with me you peices of shits!" Sofi screamed and helped Bobby and Angel tie Jackie to the bed.Finally,Jack was tied and he kept cursing.Sofi handed Bobby a towel to clear his face off.They all stared at Jackie in disbelief.Sofi ran out the room and Angel followed.Bobby looked disapointed.

"Jackie what the fuck happened?" Jack stopped screaming and stared at Bobby.Jack's eyes were black and red.He beautiful sea blue eyes went away.

"Leave..." Jack said in a deep voice.Bobby walked out the room and sat outside the door thinking about asking Kacela to help them and wondering when the ambulance would be there.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review peeps!Told you I had something up my sleeves,haha: )_**


	16. Jack's Bitter Sweet Memory

_**"Jack's Bitter Sweet Memory"**_

**_Quickie!!!This is mostly about Jack's past life.So don't worry I'll get back to the current event real soon.This is basically what happened to Jack when he was younger.I wanted you guys to know what happened to him because that's what's going to help get the story more interesting: )_**

Jack was in a very strange and odd place.He couldn't control his body and he knew that.He's tried for hours but the demon just wouldn't let him,so he began remembering about what happened to him when he was younger.The horriable memory that kept him up at night...the memory of seeing his father die.

_**Mental Home- 6 year old Jack**_

_Jack sat in his father's old chair playing with his G.I. Joe action figures,smelling the freshly scented air.He was in another world in his mind.Jack was a very creative child when he was younger.He also began playing guitar at that age,too so now his creativity ran wild.Jackie was staying with his father at the mental home for the day.He loved his father soo much that if they were living out in the street,in the winter cold,it wouldn't matter because he has his father to love him.On the other hand,Jack hated his mother.She abused him physically and sexually,he didn't know why she treated him soo horriable.She would come home pissed off and take it out on him.When she comes home,high,in a nice attitued (which was rarely) she wanted something from Jack.To sum it up,she a miserable and horriable mother.She worked as a nurse and she was a full time druggie.Jack was surprised she didn't get fired because of all the times she came to work high or intoxicated.As far as Jack knew he lost his virginity at the age of five.So he avoided people,Jack practicully stayed by himself most the time,he never had any friends and he never went outside to play.He watched through his window seeing kids having fun and living their happy childhood lives.He wish he could have lived a happy childhood but he didn't.After a while he got use to being hurt all the time.Jack's father walked in and handed Jackie a thick envelope._

_"Jackie,I want you to hold onto that...I don't want you to open it until you get older" Jack's father smiled at Jackie and held him in his fatherly arms._

_"Why daddy" Jack's voice began clearing up,he didn't have much of a baby voice anymore._

_"Well...you'll know when you get older..."Jack and his father stared at each other before Jack's father began crying._

_"Daddy why are you crying?" Jack touched his father's cheek._

_"I don't wanna hurt you Jackie when I do this.I love you,but I have to..." he put his son down on the chair and kneeled down._

_"What do you have to do daddy?" Jack was confused.He didn't know why his father was crying._

_"...Oh,God...Jackie I have to do this,I can't keep crying over mommy.I can't be sad and miserable all my life"_

_"Why do you cry over mommy?She made you cry?" Jack held his father's hands._

_"Yes,she makes me cry all the time.Not only on the outside but on the inside...everyday.Jackie I don't want you to go through what I'm going through.Mom's hurt me by doing drugs and having other boyfriends.I loved her but I couldn't handle having other men that's not daddy calling the house.Mommy, she would leave the house before I would come home from work,and she'd leave you all alone.I didn't know why she broke my heart-our hearts,I would never do that to her.That's why I want you to meet a beautiful girl,one that will love you for who you are,just like how me and mommy use to be.When I leave-"_

_"Your leaving daddy?!" Jack yelled.That sparked Jack's interest into what his father was really saying._

_"Yes...I'm leaving you Jackie,only for a short while...just for now,son" Jack's father's tears fell down his face like it was a rainstorm.Jack began crying,too._

_"You don't have to leave daddy...you have me.You don't need mommy.She hurts me,too" Jack held his father's head as he cried,"Mommy's a bad lady" Jack's father pulled his head away slowly and stared at Jack._

_"Do you remember what day you was born?" he wipped the tears off his face and stared at Jack with a smirk._

_"Yes" Jack smiled._

_"When were you born?"_

_"March 15,1982 on a Sunday night at 12:00 AM" Jack smiled and showed his teeth._

_"Your a smart boy,Jackie" He said smiling,"Well,when you turn 24,I want you to open the letter I have here for you.Open it at 12:00 PM and I want you to remember your daddy"_

_"When I turn 24?That's a long way daddy" Jack's father got up and sat on the chair and put Jackie on his lap._

_"I know,my father gave me letter like this when I was 12.He knew he was gonna go so he gave this,it's something really special just for you to know" He wipped the tears off Jack's face and gave a warm smile at Jack._

_"You are my son...I love you and I will see you again" He got up and sat Jack on the chair.Jack sat there in wonder for a couple of minutes until his father came out the room holding something black in his hand._

_"Daddy,why do you love me?" Jack had tears coming down his face._

_"...I love you because your apart of me.You are me,Jackie" He held the gun up to his head and held the trigger before pressing it._

_"My G.I Joe doll has that!Daddy I don't think you should do that,I've seen what those things do to people..."_

_"I know son,but I need to end this pain.Remember this...the women of your dreams may not have fell from the tree of beauty,but she could be the daisy from the ground...I love you Jackie" _

_"No daddy!Don't do it!" Jack yelled and he ran and hugged his father as he cried,begging for him not to pull the trigger._

_"I love you Jackie!You know that...but I have to do it.You'll make it out of this world full of hell...and we'll be together,forever with God" Just like that,he pulled the trigger and fell to the ground.It was like the entire world stopped for that moment.Blood gusted all over the walls and on Jack.He stood there,his little fragile body staring at his father.Jack was silent as he reflected on what he just saw.Jack layed on the ground next to his dead father.He pulled his father's dead arm and wrapped it around him as he snuggled by his father's side.Jack fell asleep next to his father leaving his G.I Joe dolls and the t.v,not caring about the objects and only remembering the love he felt when his father was alive._

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!"_**

**_Sad right: ( _**

**_Review peeps!_**


	17. The Exorcism of Jack Mercer: Final Part

_**"The Exorcism of Jack Mercer:Final Part"**_

When the ambulance arrived,which was 10 minutes later,Bobby had to make a big choice.He could let the ambulance take Jackie to the mental home and be on medication,or he could...keep Jackie in the house.Bobby choose to lie and say nothing happened.So,Bobby's kept Jack in the house for the past three weeks.Bobby decided to call a preist to help them get whatever's in Jackie out.The priest tried to help and kept coming to the house to help,but it seemed like no miracle would happen.The past couple of weeks were rough,when I say rough I mean rough.Kacela wasn't in touch with Jackie because she was soo focused on getting Victor out of her life,and she was soo focused to get her own apartment since her doctor told her she could leave.They said they'll support her with money until she gets a job.Anywho,Bobby decided to call Kacela just to see if she could help them get the demon out of Jackie.

"Hello?" Kacela sounded sort of lazy.She stayed in her room watching "Sleeping Beauty" and other Disney classics most of the day.She thought it was Jack,but it was Bobby.

"Hey,Kac...it's Bobby.Listen...I need your help" Bobby's voice sounded a little shaky.

"Why?What happened?" Kacela was concerned.She never heard Bobby soo afraid like this.

"...Jack,he's been acting crazy lately...he's not hiself"

"What do you mean?" Kacela paused "Mulan".

"...Jack going fuckin crazy,and when I say fuckin crazy I mean fuckin crazy!He's been screaming,yelling,cursing,spitting out black shit,speaking in some wierd fuckin language.He even punched the shit outta me a couple of weeks ago-" Kacela had a stunned look on her face.

"Weeks?!This happened weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me?!I could have helped earlier!"

"I didn't wanna worry you.We tied Jack to the bed,and I called the priest to help us.They can't even help.Jack doesn't eat,his hair got longer and the color is gray and blonde,he shakes the bed without really trying,the lights get outta control sometimes,he's got cuts and bruises all over his face and arms,there's some many things going on with Jackie.I need your help,he's fuckin freaking me out" Kacela got up.

"That bastard!" Kacela shouted.

"Who?Jack?!"

"No!Victor,he sent a demon to control Jackie.He could have went to me since I'm a stronger link, instead he picked Jackie!" Kacela walked over to her closet and took out her t-shirt and her sneakers.She kept her pj pants on.

"What are you saying?You sayin' Victor sent that fucka into Jackie?!"

"Yup.We gotta get it out of Jackie before it kills him..." Bobby sighed.

"The thing-" Kacela quickly interupted him.

"Demon"

"...Demon,will kill Jackie if we don't get it out of him.Is this suppose to like a exorcism or sumthin'?"

"Exactly...an exorcism" Kacela took out her Holy Bible,amulet,and holy water.

"Bobby,I'm comin' over,gimmie about 15 minutes"

"Wait,how you gonna get here without a car?"

"I have my ways...see you soon" Kacela quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her biker jacket that Jack gave her for a Christmas present.She knocked on Jonah's door.

"Jonah!Jonah you in there?!" Jonah swung the door open.He looked like he just woke up,his long hair was messy and he only had his pj pants on revealing his abbs.Jonah was taller than Kacela,he was 5'11 so he had to look down at her all of the time.

"Hey,Kac.I was sleeping"

"I could see..." Kacela looked him up and down,"Yeah,I'm gonna need to borrow your car" Kacela leaned on the archway of the door.

"My car?" Jonah scratched his head.

"Yup...please" Jonah rolled his eyes,"Come in" Jonah opened the door wide enough for Kacela to come in.

"Wow...good job at keeping this room clean.I've got something very important to do" she jumped up on Jonah's desk and sat there.

"And what's that?Where the hell is it?"Jonah checked under his bed.

"I've gotta do an...an exorcism" Jonah stopped and looked up and Kacela.

"An exorcism?"

"...Yeah" Jonah got up.

"On who?" He walked over to Kacela.

"You know Jack?The guy that I keep going out with" Jonah didn't look as sleepy as he did before.

"Oh,yeah him go on"

"Well,we went to Victor Sweet's house to try to get him off our backs.So,that's when the demon came inside of Jack.That's where I come in,I'm gonna get the bastard outta him"

"You love him?..." Jonah smirked.

"What?!"

"Do you love him?" Jonah continued smirking.

"...Yeah,I still do...but he has someone already,I can't come between them I'll be a homewrecker!" Jonah laughed.

"Yeah,your right you would be a homewrecker!Just tell him how you feel...it won't be that bad,you think he'll turn you down?"

"Yeah,it will be that bad.See,his girlfriend is a controlling bitch!I hate her,on his birthday we got into a fist fight.Eventually,I won"

"You upper cutted her?"

"Yeah,I did.I did a lot more than that" Kacela and Jonah laughed.

"Okay,here's the keys.Go and get your guy back" Kacela snatched the keys and hugged Jonah.

"Thank you...soo much.I really appreciate it" Jonah and Kacela broke the hug and she went out to his car.She drove off to the Mercer home and knocked on the door.Bobby quickly opened it and pulled her in.

"Thank God your here!Jack's been yelling and screaming up in-" the lights flickered.Kacela could hear Jackie yelling and screaming.Sofi came out the room and she was appalled.Angel also came out the room and he looked like he didn't know what to do to solve the problem.

"Kacela...what you doin here?" Angel walked down the steps.

"...I heard about what happened to Jackie.I decided to help out" She walked up the stairs to Jack's room.There were three priests praying for Jackie.Jack spat at one of the priests,by they still kept praying.Kacela knocked on the door,the priests turned and stared at Kacela like she was an alien.

"...Umm,I'm Jack's friend...I'm here to help" Jack stopped and growled at Kacela.

(speaking in latin)"Help?!"

"Yes...help" Kacela walked into the room and stood by Jack's bed.

(speaking in latin)"You cant help him...he's a gone...your not gonna get him" Kacela stared at him with anger in her eyes.

(speaking in latin)"...Watch me" Kacela walked out the room.The priest follwed her in wonder.

"Who are you?" one the priest pulled her arm.She shook his grip off of her.

"I'm Kacela...I'm here to help you"

"You not a priest" on the priest stepped up.

"Do you have to be a preist to get an evil spirit out of someone?" Kacela had a frown on her face.

"Well-" Kacela intrupted.

"That's what I thought.Now,I'm gonna ask you three if you can leave...I can take it from here"

"What?Excuse me?In case you didn't know,I'm Kaleb Daniels,that's pastor Kildle Burg,and pastor Jackson Pryor.We were called here to do an exorcism,to help a child of God.Now,please _you_ can leave now Kacela"

"Yeah,nice to know,your were doing a good job by the way.Please leave" Kacela said in a sarcastic way.

"We were assigned here-" Kacela's voice gotten a little stronger than it was before.

"If I don't get it outta Jack than...than he will die.You don't know what's out there,it's too strong for you to see.That's why it's behind closed doors"

"Are you the devil?" Kildle held onto his Bible tighter.

"Am I the devil?Am I the devil?Are you insane?Of course I'm not the devil" Kacela walked to Jack's door and opened the dorr to revealing a growling and evil looking Jackie,"That's the devil,not me" she closed the door,"...now will you leave?I need to get this done" the three priest quickly ran down the steps.Bobby stopped them before they walked out.

"Hey,where ya'll goin'?I thought ya'll was suppose to help Jackie?" Bobby looked confused.

"Bobby,I told them to leave"

"Why?"

"Because...I need to do this alone" Bobby rolled his eyes and opened the front door to let the priest leave.All three of them quickly walked out,they looked like they were choreogragphed.Bobby slammed the door.

"They're fuckin priest...they know all the shit about exorcisms and shit"

"That's beside the point,Bobby.The priest don't understand what their dealing with.I've...I've been exorcised before,I know.Jack's scared and his wondering why he can't control his own body.The demon held him hostage,you gotta understand-" Bobby angerly interupted her.

"Demons?!I don't give a shit about demons!They're not real,just fiction!"

"Bobby!Do you see your brother in there?He's not himself!Set aside your sceptic fuckin' attitued,Jack needs help within himself!You've seen how evil and crazy he can get,do you really think Jackie would act like that?"

"...No" Bobby mumbled.

"Exactly,that's why we have to help him.Your his brother,Bobby...he needs you" Kacela laid her hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"I know...your right.I'm just scared,Kac...I need you"

"It's gonna be okay Bobby" Kacela and Bobby hugged each other.

"I'm going upstairs to handle some buisness" Kacela walked up the stairs and opened the door.Jack laid there in the cold room.Kacela pulled up a chair and sat beside Jack's bed.Jack didn't look at her,he just sat there.

"Why are you inside of my Jackie?"

"Because...I have a job"

"What's that job?To kill Jackie?"

"Yes...why do you care so much?"

"Because...Jackie's the one who I'm gonna marry,soon"

"That's bullshit...you won't get married to Jack!It won't happen so don't waste your fuckin time"

"...Oh,but I will.You see,that's up to Jack...not you.Your not Jack!Your just another shitty,ass cracked,fuckin' demon...that's all your are.Nothing else,nada" Kacela smirked.Jack roared and growled.Kacela just smiled at him,she began laughing.

"Do you really think that scares me?Ha,I laugh in the face of evil" Jack turned to her like he was a serpent.

(speaking in latin)"You will see the innocent's blood cover the streets,smell the dead,and hear the screams of agony!Jack's what we need...it's who we need to lead us into battle for this world!" Kacela's smile went away after she heard that.

"What?!"

"You will find out soon...very soon" the demon began laughing.

"Tell me now!" Kacela yelled and got up.

"Never will you see your Jackie-po again!" Kacela looked pissed off.

"Tell me" She sounded calm at that point but you could tell she was angry.

"Never again"

"Tell me" She looked into Jack's black and red eyes.

"...Never again" Kacela was really pissed off,so she punched the shit outta Jack.He looked up at her and smirked.The blood was on the sheets and the blood fell from Jack's lips.

"You'll get a lot more worst things comin' to ya if you don't tell me what the fuck I wanna hear" Kacela pulled out her Holy Bible and pressed it against Jack's chest.It was burning him;he screamed and yelled in agony.

"Now will you tell me?" Kacela removed the Bible from his chest.He was breathing heavy and his long gray and blonde hair covered his scratched face.

"...No!"

"Okay" Kacela pressed the Bible against his chest again.Jack yelled in agony wanting for this pain to end.So,he bought into it.

"Okay!Okay!I'll tell you!"

"Speak,and you beta not be fuckin with me" Kacela removed the Bible form Jack's chest.

"...Jack has inherited something deaing with supernatural powers" Jack spoke in a deep,creapy voice.

"Uh huh...go on"

"He's...he's a-a"

"What?A what?" Jack drifted away.It was like the evil spirit was exiting his body.

"What is it?"

"...a..." The demon left Jack's body and Jack coughed and coughed.Just like that,Jack was back.

"Oh shit!What the fuck!Kac?" Kacels held Jack's head as he coughed.

"Jack?Is that you?"

"Hell yeah!Who else would it be" Bobby heard Jack's voice because he was evesdropping on Kacela and the demon's conversation.

"Oh,thank God!Thank God!" Kacela hugged Jack.Bobby bursted into the room wondering if Jack's back or not.

"Jackie?!" Kacela had a litte tear come down her face.Jack and Kacela looked up to find Bobby standing by the door.

"Yeah...it's me" Bobby ran over to Jack and hugged him.Jack was surprised to find that Bobby actually has feelings.

"Thanks for the love...now get these fucking thing off me" Kacela quickly gotten out her Bible.

"Sorry,Jackie.Your gonna have to wait a minute...gotta check to see if it's really you" she closed her eyes and pressed the little black book on Jack's chest.Nothing bad happened.Jack didn't scream,yelled,make growling noises,nothing.Jack just sat there still with cuts on his face.

"...Good...nothing" Kacela removed the book and took the ropes off of Jack.She hugged him and Bobby stood there with a smile on his face.Angel and Sofi came in the room and hugged Jack,too.

"Now that I'm okay...can you tell me what happened?"

"You had a demon inside of you,Jack" Kacela held Jack's hand.

"I did?I was horriable wasn't I?"

"Yup,terriable.You were practicaly a fuckin prick" Bobby stood there with his hands on his waist.

"Thanks Bobby.I'll remember that"

"Thank God your back Jackie,we've missed you" Sofi stood beside Angel.

"It's a good feeling to be back"

"Yeah but you was a asshole,Jack" Angel said.

"Yeah,I know.Stop reminding me" Jack got up,"It feels like I haven't gotten off this bed in ages" He slipped on his slippers and walked to the archway of the door,"I'm hungry".Everyone laughed and headed downstairs.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review peeps!I'll give you a hint at what Jack really is: Powers.That's a great hint: ) Don't wanna give it away!_**


	18. Mommy Calls and Jack's Destiny Letter

_**"Mommy Calls and Jack's Destiny Letter"**_

A couple of days later,Kacela gotten a phone call from someone unexspected,someone she hasn't spoken to in a long time.It all began when Kacela was about to go and visit a landlord to see how the apartment she wanted live in looked.Kacela heard the phone ring and like most people,she picked it up.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was in a hurry.

"Hi...Kacela?"

"Yeah,this is her" Kacela sounded a little rough because she was in a hurry.

"Hi sweetie,it's mom" Kacela had an appalled look on her face.She couldn't believe who was speaking to her,after 7 long years.

"...Hi,mom" Kacela slowly sat down on her couch.

"How have you been?"

"Fine...just fine"

"Hunny,I know it's been awhile,but I-we would like to invite you to the family reunion"

"Really?Wow,thanks"

"Please say you'll come sweetie,everyone misses you" Kacela couldn't resist her mother soft sweet voice.

"...Umm...Okay,I'll come" While her mother was happy,she was exspecting the worst to come.

"Oh sweetie!Everyone would be soo proud of you for coming!Do you know your way back home or should I tell Harry to come pick you up?"

"I'll-I'll come by myself...Mom can I invite someone?"

"Oh,yes you can sweetheart...who are you inviting?"

"Jack-" Kacela's mother interupted her.

"Jack!Him?"

"Yeah,him mom...what's wrong with Jack?" her mother hesistated to answer.

"...No-nothing's wrong with him it's just that-"

"You don't want me to invite him,don't you?!"

"No!I do it's just that I want you to...to invite more people!Yeah,invite more people!Haha..."

"Okay,I'll invite his brothers"

"Oh,God..." Kacela's mother mummbled.

"Uh,what was that?"

"Oh,Nothing sweetie...nothing" She got up and was ready to hang up the phone so she could see the apartment.

"Mom I gotta go,bye" Kacela hung up in a rush,her mother couldn't even finish her sentence.

_**Mercer House**_

Jack sat on his bed thinking about what happened to him.Jack wasn't really fully recovered from the demon's attack at him,he was still had a little wierd feelings inside.He began practicing his guitar solo for his upcoming tour.Something made Jack feel a little better and it was the thought of getting back on tour and seeing his bandmates again.Bobby walked in and sat next to Jack as he played his guitar.

"Hey Jackie...how you feelin'?" Jack sighed and turned his head.

"I'm good...just thinkin"

"About what?"

"About my life...everything"

"I think about life,too.I think life's fuckin tough,too tough"

"Life is tough,but we all have to go through it...right?Well,I've been thinking about Kacela,and how she helped me"

"See,she's the one I would love for you to marry" Jack smirked.

"Really?Why?"

"Because she's a goddess!She the best,instead of that bitch Aliana!Hate her!"

"Hate is a disease,it keeps growing and growing until...it kills you.So,Bobby don't hate.Yeah sure,she's a bitch but I love her" Bobby had a frown on his face and sighed.

"Jackie,she treats you like shit,how could you love someone like that?"

"I know,I know...but it's better to love than to hate"

"One question: Do you love Kacela?" Jack looked a little speechless.

"...Uh,do I love her?"

"Be honest"

"To be honest...I love her,too much.Way too much,it's like about 1 trillion times more than Aliana" Bobby smirked.

"Good..."

"Why is that good?That's bad,in case you didn't realize Aliana is my girlfriend not Kacela"

"So what,Aliana isn't that important.We haven't heard from her in weeks.Kacela is the one that will never leave you,never.I believe that,she's the best girl for you.I believe you guys will get married and you'll have a baby and I'll be an uncle!"Jack and Bobby began laughing then Jack really began thinking,"What if she is the one for me?What if she's the love of my life and I'm just acting like an asshole and denying it?"

"Jack I don't wanna put pressure on you but come on man,isn't sort of strange that she just all of a sudden popped up your life?" Jack scratched his head.

"Yeah,she probably might be the one for me...we'll see Bobby.Until then,I'll wait"

"Why?" Bobby grew a frown on his face,"Nothing's wrong with her!"

"I know nothing's wrong with her it's just that I gotta get some stuff straighten out in my life right now"

"So when you goin' on tour?"

"In two weeks,we won't be gone for long.We'll be gone for about a month or so"

"Alright,I'm gonna go get some cookies,Sofi just made them.I gotta sneak to get them,want some?" Bobby jumped up and stood by the door.

"Yeah,I'm craving for some chocolate anyways"

"Okay" Bobby sneaked out the door and closed it behind him.Jack began remembering his mind memory.He began remembering what his father told him to do when he turned 24.Jack quickly looked through the little box where he kept all his important stuff.At the bottom of all the papers,he found a thick old envelope.Jack slowly took it and held it in his hands.He opened it carefully in order to not mess up the envelope.

"What the hell?" In the envelope,there was five checks with $100,000 written on it,there was a small box that had an amulet,two small daggars,and a letter.Jack was astonished at what he just opened.Jack began reading the letter.

_**Dear Brommy,**_

**_Jackie,if your reading this I know that you are already 24 years old;and if your reading this I'm already dead.Don't worry your young soul,I won't be gone for too long.Jack the reason why I killed myself was because I had to go somewhere very important.I know you've been lost since I was gone,and I know your mother hasn't been there for you to love you.I want you to know,you aren't any ordinary guy.You have something inside of you that isn't normal like most men.Jackie,your part angel and part human.Let's just say your a mixture of both.I know it's hard for you to swallow but I want you to know that there's a special place where I want you to go to.There's a place where you will find out all you want to know about your family and who you really are.Jackie,this has been passed down from generations to generations.Jackie,I want you to go to Ipawich cemetary in Salem, Massachusetts.I know that's suppose to be a place where witches hang out but it is also a very religious place,too.I want to you stay there for 7 days.Salem's where you was born,to be more specific your were born in a church in Salem,there you will find your 185 year old grandfather.He's been here for years watching over each and every generation of our family.Jackie your the last generation since I didn't have any other kids but you.You have powers unimagineable to the human mind,such a strong force.You must tap into them and use them to help the one you love and that's Kacela.Jackie, go to where I want you to go and find the answers to your questions.You must go alone,for a man must stand alone._**

**_-Your father,Michael_**

Jack held his breath before exhaling.He couldn't believe what he had just read.Jack began thinking,"Am I really an angel?Am I?And how does he know Kacela?"Jack stared at the paper wondering what the hell is going on.Bobby came in the room with chocolate on his face and four cookies in his hand.Bobby quickly closed the door and sat on Jack's bed,laughing at how much of a good job he did getting away with stealing the cookies.

"I got it!" Bobby stuck out his hand with the four cookies on it.Jack just stared in wonder,"What's wrong Jackie?"

"...I opened this envelope that my dad gave me"

"So?"

"I found out a lot more about myself...he gave me two knives,some amulet,and five checks with $100,000 on it" Jackie showed it to Bobby.

"Holy shit!Jackie,we're rich!" Bobby looked at the check to see if it's real.

"I know...Bobby I've got to go somewhere,somewhere important" Bobby stopped looking at the check and focused on Jackie.

"Why,where?" Jack sighed and began speaking.

"I've got to go to Massachusetts to take care of some...important buisness" Jack had his head down.

"So,you just gonna leave like that?"

"I have to,that's what my dad told me to do.I gotta find out what the hell is going on" Jack got up and took out his clothes.

"Jackie,I don't understand what the fuck is going on but you better tell me now before I go fuckin crazy" Bobby said in a calm voice.Jack turned around.

"Bobby,I have a very important thing to take care of.I've got to deal with some family...issues,so to say" Jackie continued packing up.

"Fine...you want me to drive you?" Jackie didn't pay any attention to Bobby,but he did answer his questions.

"No,it's fine" Jack stuffed his socks inside his bag.

"How long you gonna be gone?"

"7 days..." Then he stuffed his pants inside.

"Where you gonna stay at?"

"My grandfather's house" Then,he stuffed his t-shirts inside.

"Oh...How old is he?"

"He's about 1...he's 94 years old" Jack hesistated.

"When you leavin?"

"Day after tommorrow..."

"You still going on tour?"

"Probably...gotta tell my bandmates we probably might have to reschedule it" Jack took out his CDs,ipod,portable DVD player,DVDs,his books,and his laptop.He stuck it all in his punk rock,decorated messenger bag.

"Taking a car?"

"Nope,plane"

"When you gonna get your plane ticket?"

"Tonight"

"...Don't foreget your toothbrush"

"Thanks for reminding me" Suddently,Sofi began yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"BOBBY!!!!Get your ass down here!I'll find you!You asshole!" Bobby jumped up off the bed.

"Gotta go!" Bobby ran out the room.Jack stood there laughing.He began thinking about the letter and how Kacela would take it the news.Jack thought,"Well...I gotta see what the hell I'm getting myself into,then I'll tell her...soon"

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review peeps!Strange but great chapter,huh?! ; )_**


	19. Salem Here I Come!

_**"Salem Here I come"**_

Two days later,Kacela woke up from her sweet dream from hearing the phone ring.Kacela quickly picked up the phone.

"...umm,hello?" Kacela had a raspy voice.Normally,her voice was a little deep for a girl,but it was a sexy type of deep voice.Her singing voice was a little high but still beautiful.Where was I?Oh,yeah.

"Hi hunny,how are you?"

"Oh,hi mom.I'm good,just woke up...mom why are you up at 5:35 AM?Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Kacela galnced at the clock one more time.

"I know,but I'm cooking the food for our family reunion" Kacela wipped the coal out her eyes.

"...When is it?"

"Hunny!You don't know when we're having it?"

"...Uh,no" She said in a duh way.

"We're having it today" Kacela was appalled.She completely blanked out after her mother said that,she couldn't believe it was today.

"Mom!How come you didn't tell me this before?!" Kacela sat up in the dark.

"Well,you didn't ask"

"How the hell am I suppose to know if you didn't tell me?!" Kacela gotten a little loud,in her deep raspy voice.

"Now,you know better to not use that language young lady!Watch your mouth or I'll clean it out with soap!" Kacela sighed.

"Mom,sorry.Just to let you know,I'm not 5 years old anymore,I'm a grown women now"

"I know,hunny.It's just that mommy protective instinct,that's all"

"I know mom,I know"

"So are you still coming?"

"Yeah,I just gotta check with Jack that's all"

"Okay call him now" Kacela took a deep breath before answering her mother.

"Yeah,I'll just call him now and give him a good ol' morning wake up!I'm sure he want's to wake up at 5:35 in the morning!" Kacela said in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah..." There was a long pause on the phone.

"Okay bye ma " Kacela said in a dull way.

"Aren't you gonna call him sweetie?"

"Yeah,I'll do it when he's not sleeping.Good morning mama,bye" Kacela hung up the phone really quickly.She layed back down.However,Jack wasn't asleep.He kept thinking about what his father had written,he wanted to talk to someone who would listen.He knew the perfect person,Kacela.So,he called her.

"Mom,I'm tired can we just talk later?!" Kacela still had her deep,husky voice.

"Umm,Kac it's not your ma...it's Jack" Kacela sat up.

"Oh,sorry Jackie.My mom called no longer than about 5 minutes ago" she turned on the light,"Jack what you doin' up soo early?"

"Well...I couldn't sleep.I have something on my mind"

"What's on your mind?Oh please don't tell me it's Aliana?!"

"No!It's not her...it's something very important"

"Well,what is it?"

"...If I tell you would you believe me?"

"It depends...what is it?" Kacela was dying to know.

"Okay...I got a letter from my father-" Kacela interupted.

"No offense,but didn't he die?"

"Yeah,lemme finish" Jack said in a quick way.

"Okay,sorry.Go ahead"

"Well,in the envelope he gave me two daggars,five checks for $100,000,an amulet,and his letter that he wrote for me"

"An amulet?Two daggars?!Five checks for $100,000?!That's cool"

"I know...and in the letter,he says that I'm...don't hang up when I tell you this"

"Okay say it!"

"Promise?"

"No I'm gonna hang up the phone" Kacela said in a sarcastic way.

"I guess that's a yeah I'm staying on the phone"

"Boy,if you don't tell me!"

"Alright I'll tell you...he says I'm an angel" Kacela was speechless.She didn't know what to say.

"Are you serious?" She said in a dull way.

"Dead serious..."

"Your not bullshitin' me?Are you?"

"I'm not!Why would I bullshit you?I'm not that crazy"

"Your an angel..."

"...yeah,part angel so to say" There was silence over the phone.Jack broke the silence.

"...Kacela?Are you there?"

"Ofcourse I'm here!"

"Sorry,thought you hung up.Are we gonna sit here in silence or are we going to talk about the situation?"

"I don't know,you tell me"

"I'll go with talking about it"

"So,your an angel huh?How does it feel?"

"It feels really wierd to know that I'm an angel,ya know.My dad wants me to go to Salem so I could find out more about my background-"

"You mean Salem,Massachusettes?"

"Yup.He wants me to go to a cememtary to find out about the family.I'm gonna have to stay with my grandfather,he's 185 years old!"

"Really?!" Kacela was surprised.

"Yeah,he's really old.I wonder how he looks,I think he looks really old.My dad even knew your name"

"Me?How?"

"I don't know,he probably predicted me and you were gonna meet.What I don't get it how am I an angel?I smoke,I curse,I drink come on!I can't possibly be an angel"

"There's only one thing I gotta ask you...have you ever really done anything with anyone?" Jack was confused.

"What?What do you mean?" Kacela sighed.

"...You know what I mean Jackie!Have you ever done _it_ with anyone?"

"It?Oh,it...strange to say,no I haven't" Jack said in a shy way.He cheeks got red and he smirked.

"You haven't?!" Kacela was surprised.She thought Jack had already have sex.

"...No,I haven't"

"Are you serious Jackie?You lie!"

"Kacela I'm serious,I haven't had...sex before.I'm still a happy virgin" Jackie smiled.

"I have to admit,I am a virgin because I haven't found the perfect person to lose my virginity to.I'm waiting for my one and only" Kacela smirked and turned on the tv.

"...You might have found him" Jack mummbled.

"What?What was that?" Jack coughed to cover up what he said.

"Nothing-nothing.Anyways,why'd your ma called?What did she say?" Kacela turned to channel 188,MTV hits.

"Oh,she wanted to see if I was coming to the family reunion which is today.She didn't even tell me that she was having it today!How the hell am I suppose to know that she was having it today?Now,I gotta forget about inviting you,Bobby,Angel,and Jerry"

"You wanted to invite us?!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah,I mean come on,I don't wanna be there by myself!"

"Well,even if I wasn't going Angel would still have to take Sofi out to Home Depo to fix a leak in the basement,Jerry would still have to take Amelia and Daniela to baby gym,Bobby...well Bobby would have to find a job.We gotta pay some bills around here"

"Bobby still hasn't found a job?"

"Nope.Angel's a security gaurd,Jerry runs his own buisness,and I'm a musician.I'm gettin' up there.I found out that this manager for Island records want's to meet up with us!" Kacela was soo proud of Jackie.

"Really?!"

"Yup.Soon,we're gonna be making our own music videos.Then,we'll be on MTV" Jack took out his song book and flipped to the page of his recent song.The book was almost filled up,he had five full books of songs.

"Lemme see,oh here I was" Jack took out his batman pen and began writing.

"What time you leavin'?

"About 8:45 PM.I'll be comin back soon,we probably might have to reschedule the beginning of the tour date"

"Okay,Jackie...I'm gonna have to depart with you,now" Jack laughed.

"Still saying "depart",huh?"

"Yup.That's my saying"

"Okay,bye my darling" Jack smirked.

"Bye,my handsome prince" they laughed and hung up the phone.Kacela layed back down and watched tv before getting up and doing her morning routine.Jack kept writing in his notebook and kept thinking of tunes.

_**Renholder Mental Institution**_

It was already 6:47 AM and Kacela had already washed her face and brushed her teeth.She jumped in the shower and kept thinking of Jack.She got out the shower and threw on her Telletubies shirt and jeans on.She went downstairs and began eating breakfast.

_**Mercer House**_

Meanwhile,Jack had fallen back to sleep.The sun creaped up in Jack's room,shining through his window and onto the newly painted blue walls.Jack slept like a baby,he didn't make any snoring sounds at all,he just slept.

_**Renholder Mental Institution**_

It was about 9:45 PM and Kacela was fixing up her hair.She was about to leave so she could go to the reunion.She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy,she knew her family would treat her like she was a freak.Kacela headed downstairs and out to Jonah's car.Jonah told her she could borrow his car,so she wouldn't have to take the bus.Kacela drove off to the house which was in the city.

**_Mercer house_**

Meanwhile,it had just turned 1:35 PM and Jack was still asleep.Bobby came in the room to bother Jack,he had nothing else better to do.He had no life!Bobby knew Jack gets cranky when he wakes up,so he just wanted to get Jack angry and he did.Bobby sat on Jack's face.

"Ouch!What the fuck dude,get off me!"

"No!Say uncle!" The bed was moving as Bobby squashed his butt in Jack's face.

"Get off me!"

"Say uncle!Say uncle!Say it!" Bobby laughed a sinister laugh.

"Fine,I'll say it..."Bobby stopped and just sat on Jack's face,"...Fucker!" Jack pushed Bobby off his face.They began wrestling and Jack had Bobby in a head lock.Bobby tried to get loose but he couldn't,so he gave up.

"Shit!Jackie!" Jackie lossened his grip a little.

"Will you sit on my face again?!" Jack asked.

"NO!I won't sit on your face!"

"Good,say uncle now!Say it!"

"Uncle!" Jack let go of Bobby.Bobby rubbed his neck,"Do you really think I'm gonna stop sitting on your face?This is just the beginning of more torture!" Bobby ran out the room and Jack was about to go after him but choose to close his door and go back to sleep.About 4 hours later,Jack woke up and saw the sun still shining on his face.Jack got up and yawned,he wipped the coal out of his eyes and walked into the bathroom.Sofi saw Jack and felt sorry for him,she knew Jack was a good person inside and she wanted him to be with Kacela not Aliana.Sofi headed upstairs to tell Jack something important.

"Jackie,I gotta tell you something important" Jack leaned on the wall.

"What?What's wrong?"

"Well...Aliana called today-" Jack interupted her.

"She called?!"

"Yeah,she wanted to talk to you.I told her that you was asleep.She was still angry at you,she just wanted to yell at you over the phone.Jackie,you don't deserve that,you deserve something much better than that.You deserve Kacela,she's great.I'm just saying,Aliana's a complete bitch!Kacela can be a bitch but a nice one!" Jack and Sofi laughed.

"Thanks Sofi.I'm not gonna call her,if she want's to talk to me she come and yell at me to my face"

"Hey,I'm just a messenger here" Sofi walked downstairs and Jack jumped in the shower.

_**Kacela's Mom's House**_

Kacela walked up the steps to the front door.Her hands were clamy and her heart was beating really fast.She took a deep breath and rung the doorbell.She could hear her family and laughing and music playing.She smelled the food from inside.Her mother opened the door and screamed when she saw her.

"Hunny!Oh my God!Look at you!" she hugged her mom.

"Hey,mom" Kacela had a weak smile on her face.

"Hunny come inside!" Kacela's mother pulled her inside,"Look who's here!It's Kacela!"

"Who's that?" Her grandmother said sitting at her chair.

"Your granddaughter ma,now drink the rest of your medicine!" Kacela knew that this was gonna be a rough day.

_**Mercer House and the Airport**_

Bobby helped Jack with his bags and took them downstairs.Jack had his black leather motorcycle jacket on,he had his boots on,his Family Guy t-shirt on,and his cutted jeans on.It was going on nightime and Jack had to quickly get to the airport.Bobby drove Jack to the airport.They sat at the waiting area.

"Jackie,want me to wait here with you?"

"Nah,it's fine.That's unless you wanna" Jack sat down next to a little baby boy in his stroller.The baby smiled at Jackie,he smiled back.

"You wanna have one of those?"

"Yeah,I wanna have one of those.Bobby could you be more of a degenerate?It's called a baby,kid,child,infant" Jack had a dull look on his face and turned back to the baby.

"Hey,how old is he?" Jack asked the mother.

"7 months old"

"Really?Wow,your lucky"

"Do you have any kids?" Ths lady asked holding the warm bottle in her hands.

"No,I don't have anyone to have one with.Just me,myself,and my guitar!" Jack and the lady laughed.

"Kids are blessings from God.Eventhough,this one drives me crazy...I still love him" She softly touched her son's rosey cheek.

"Keep it like that" The lady got up and walked to the line where she had to go on the plane.She turned back to Jack to say her comment.

"I can tell,you'll have one of these" Jack smirked and looked at Bobby who was paying attention to a girl's butt.

"Wow,you have manners"

"I know right?" the airport annoucer annouced the people that are going to Salem.Jack got up and said his goodbye to Bobby.Jack walked off to the line waiting to see what he's getting into.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review Peeps!I know it was along chapter but come on!Anywho,I'll be coming with some more of this ; )_**


	20. Walking Out

_**"Walking Out"**_

Kacela sat quietly next to the fireplace.She drank her coke and watched the rest of her family talk and laugh.Kacela stared at the fire wishing that Jack would come and save her from this torture.Kacela got up and walked in the backyard to get a hint of fresh air.She stared at the dark blue nightime sky.The moon and the stars were out,and Kacela kept thinking about Jack.She knew Jack was on the plane already but she really wanted to call him.Her cousins,uncles,aunts,and grandparents were all inside talking about the past and thinking about the future.Her brother,Harry came outside and sat on the swings with her.

"Hey Kac,what's up?" Kacela kept staring at the nightime sky.

"Nothin'...just think'"

"Whatchu thinkin' about?" He began swinging.

"My life...and Jack" Harry stopped swinging.

"Jack?!"

"Yeah,Jack.I know you and him never got along but come on,you didn't even give him the time of day just because he was into rock.Why can't you just accept that he-"

"That he's nothing!He's a peice of crap!Kacela why can't you see that?He'll break your heart again"

"First off,he didn't break my heart!Second,who's telling you this shit?!Jack it a great person,whoever's telling you this doesn't know the real Jack and never will" Kacela got off the swings and was approaching the backyard door.

"...Your not getting your apartment..." She turned around and looked at her brother confused.

"What?"

"Your not getting your apartment" Harry had his head down staring at the ground.

"Did you just say I'm not getting my apartment?" Kacela turned completely around.

"...Yeah..."Harry mummbled.Kacela walked slowly to him.

"Are you serious?"

"Listen,mom told the landlord that you didn't want the house anymore and that your coming to live with us.I wanted to tell you before but-" Kacela angryly interupted him.

"Don't...you had all day to tell me this.Were you behind it,too?" She said in a calm but pissed off way.

"Listen,I don't think your fit to live on your own.You have disabilities-"

"Disabilites?!Disablities?!Are you serious?" Kacela's voice began to get even more deep,her eyes began to get a little red,and her hands became hot,"Whether you and mom like it or not,this is who I am!You can't change what I've become!"

"Kac,come on...you could at least want to normal like the rest of us" Harry got up.

"Normal!You want me to be normal?!You got corrupted by mom didn't you?I will never be normal like the rest of you guys,I will always have these powers...you can't change it!"

"You damn right I agree with what mom's saying!Someone put a curse on you,voodoo or something!Why don't you want to live your life without burning something of making people and objects float?Why?" Harry yelled.

"Because that's not me!For your information,I can control my powers,and noone put a curse or voodoo on me!" Kacela headed to the door.

"Where are you going?I'm not finished with you,I'm your older brother remember?!" Harry was angry.He didn't know why Kacela was being soo stubburn.

"I don't give a shit if your Napoleon,I'm an adult now,I don't have to listen to you!"

"Yes you do!No get your ass back here!" Harry yelled.

"You know what?You just like the rest of them,their hypocritical assholes!And that's what you are a hypocritical asshole!...At least Jack accepts me" She stormed inside and Harry followed.Kacela interupted the conversation between the family.

"Why did you do that?!" Kacela yelled at her mother.

"What are you talking about hunny?"

"You know what I'm talking about!You told the landlord I didn't want the apartment anymore!How dare you?!" Kacela yelled even more louder.

"Sweetie let's talk outside" He rmother tried to take Kac's hand but she wouldn't let her mother take it.

"No!How can you do something like that,just because I'm not like the rest of the family doesn't mean you can try to control my life!"

"Kacela let's talk outside" Her mother's voice gotten firm.

"Fuck outside!Let the family know what you've done to me!Let them know mom!" Kacela yelled and her caramel face turned red.

"Kacela calm the fuck down!" Her brother yelled at her.

"Harry shut the fuck up!" Kacela said without turning her back to face him.

"Tell them mom!Go ahead!" Her mother's eyes began getting watery.

"Kacela!I'm not sorry for what I've done!You can't be out there by yourself,your not healthy don't you get it?You have a disablility!" Her mother fired back.

"I have unordinary powers mom!I don't care!This is me,and you have to accept it" Kacela was crying and so was her mother.Everyone just stared at them.Kacela's aunt decide to say something.

"Kacela,don't ever talk to your mother like that!"

"Oh,you don't fucking tell me what to do!You was the one who treated me like a disease when I was young,you made me play in a seperate pool while everyone else was splashing,having a good time.So don't fucking tell me what to do!" Her tears came down like rain. Kacela was out of control.She knew something would go down when she came,and it did.Kacela walked over to the closet and took out her coat.

"Oh my God!Kacela where are you going?!" Her mother's tears fell down and she walked over to Kacela.

"Stay away from me!" Kacela opened the front door and ran down the steps.Kacela's mom,Harry and her aunt followed her outside.

"Hunny come back!" Her mother yelled from the stoop.

"Screw you!" Kacela ran to her car.Harry ran after her,"Harry stay the fuck away from me!".

"Kac!I'm sorry,please come back inside!" Kacela arrived at the car and got into it.

"Bye Harry" Kacela drove off leaving Harry standing there in the dark.

_**Airplane**_

Jack sat in the in the middle seat alone.Hardly any people were on the plane.Jack closed his eyes and listened to Love Spit Love's "How Soon is Now".Jack thought about Kacela and wondering if they were ever going to get back together.Then fell off to sleep.

_**Dream -**_

_Jack sat on the couch and watch Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" on MTV.He was about to fall off to sleep until Evie came downstairs in her long pink robe._

_"Jack...hunny are you up?" She sounded like she just woke up._

_"Yeah,mom...I'm up" Jack tried to stay up and watch more videos._

_"Hunny,I'm proud that you passed your classes this year,and that you don't have to go to summer school" she sat next to Jack and brushed through his long blonde hair._

_"Thanks mom,I'm happy that I dont' have to go to summer school either" Jack smiled at Evie._

_"Jack where's Bobby?He's suppose to be home at this time of night!" Evie got up and walked into the kitchen and Jack followed._

_"Bobby?Oh,yeah he said he was gonna go and hang out with some friends.Ma,it's friday night,you know Bobby never come's home on time" Jack sat on the little stool by the phone._

_"Yeah,your right" Suddently,Evie heard the door ring,"That's probably him!" She ran to the door.Jack sat there and giggled.Evie opened the door and Bobby stood there next to Kacela,they both had a smile on their faces._

_"Hey ma!" Bobby hugged Evie.You could see Bobby was getting older because he was getting taller than his mother._

_"Bobby,where were you?" Boby stepped in the house,and Kacela followed._

_"I had to go and pick up Kacela,I wanted her to meet you"_

_"Bobby at this time of night,it's 8:35" Jack didn't even notice how early it was,he thought it was later than that;Evie made it feel later just by her being soo worried.Jack took out some chips and began eating it._

_"Ma,this is Kacela,Kacela Evie" Kacela smiled and hugged Evelyn._

_"It's nice to meet you" Evelyn and Kacela broke the hug and smiled at each other._

_"Oh,Bobby I think you have a keeper on your hands" Bobby smiled and yet he looked confused._

_"What you mean ma" He took off his coat and helped take off Kacela's._

_"I mean,she might be my future grandaughter!"_

_"Nah,Ma we're just friends.She's like my little sister" Bobby smiled at Kacela and walked into the livingroom,"Where's Jackie,I wanna bother him"._

_"Now you leave Jackie alone,he's in the kitchen" Kacela walked in the livingroom and sat on the couch,Evie sat next to her.They began to have a converstion while Bobby was in the kitchen._

_"Who's here?" Jack said with chips in his mouth._

_"My friend,Kacela.I've been dying for ma to meet her" Bobby drank out of the orange juice carton._

_"Kacela?What an odd but beautiful name" Jack smirked with the crumbs of the chips on his face._

_"Come and say hi to her" Bobby pulled Jack off his chair._

_"Wait!" Jack stopped._

_"What?You afraid?" Bobby smiled._

_"No it's just-" Bobby interupted._

_"Come the fuck on!" Bobby pushed Jack out the kitchen.Jack stared at Kacela in amazement,he couldn't believe how beautiful and graceful she looked.He was strucked by her beauty._

_"Kac,this is Jackie" Bobby introduced Jack to Kacela.She got up and smiled at Jack,then she stuck out her hand._

_"Hey" Jack had crumbs all over his face and hands,so he quickly wipped his hands off on his pants and shook her hand._

_"Hi..." Jack smirked at her,and his face began to get a little red._

_"Nice to meet you" Kacela smirked and walked back to the couch._

_**End of Dream**_

Jack woke up from his dream.The sun was shining through the small window.He didn't know how long it would take to get to Salem.The pilot annouced they were going to land.Jack yawned and looked out the window.He was anticipating the moment he would meet his grandfather.The plane landed and Jack took out all his belongings.Jack went inside the airport and called Bobby.Surprisingly,Bobby was up.

"Hello?" Bobby answered in a husky voice.

"Hey Bobby,it's Jack" Jack leaned on the wall near the pay phone.

"Just landed?"

"Yeah,it took all night"

"All night?Geez,okay,I'm gonna go and bother Sofi she just woke up"

"Alright bye Bobby"

"Bye fairy" Bobby laughed.

"Oh,you fucker" Jack hung up the phone and walked outside of the airport.A guy in a black suit had a sign that said Jack's name.He walked over to the guy.

"Hey...umm,are you waiting for me?"

"Are you Jack Mercer?" the guy said in a deep voice.

"Yeah,I am" The guy opened the car door for Jack.

"Thanks..." He took Jack's bags and put them in the trunk.Jack was a little confused,so he asked the man some questions,"Hey,dude...what's going on here?".

"Your going to see your grandfather at the London mansion here in Salem" Then he turned around and began driving.

"If you don't mind me asking,what's your name?" Jack sat back and looked at the tv in the limo.

"Ben,my name's Ben.I'll be your driver" Jack smiled.Jack felt like it was going to be one hell of a time in Salem.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review peeps!I'll be back : )_**


	21. Liberate

_**"Liberate"**_

Jack walked into the big mansion,Ben held Jack's bags.He was amazed at how beautiful the mansion is,and how elegant it was.Ben took Jack into a big master bedroom.He placed Jack's stuff on the carpet floor.

"There you are Mr.Mercer,here's your master bedroom" Jack was shocked at how beautiful the room looked.

"...All I could say is...wow" Jack ran and jumped on his bed.You can say he felt like a king.

"Don't wanna be late for the ceremony,the guest will be arriving tonight.Mr.Mercer after your done unpacking,come to the grand bedroom down the hall...your grandfather will be waiting for you" Ben walked out the room.Jack unpacked and changed into a black long sleeved shirt,his jeans,and his boots.He combed his hair back and walked out the door.Jack slowly walked to the grand bedroom where he would see his grandfather.He slowly but surely,walked into the room;noone was there.Jack decided to make his pressence known.

"Hello?!Anybody in here?" Jack walked into the clear,clean room,"Heeeellllloooo"Jack sung.He walked over to the desk where he saw an ancient box.Jack was about to open it until he heard a man's voice.

"Hi Jack" He quickly turned around.

"Hey,I'm waiting for my grandfather...have you seen him?"

"I am him" Jack had a shocked exspression on his face.He looked soo young and fresh.He didn't look 185 years old at all!

"Your-your him?!"

"Yes,I'm him"

"I thought you'd be more-more older...you look soo,young!"

"I know,I'm an angel.I don't age like normal people do"

"So...where do we start?" Jack had a weak smile on his face.

"Let me start off by telling you that you real name is Jack Costel Demetrius Nelu Sandu Vali"

"Wow!What a long name,huh?" Jack smirked.

"I know,each name means something" He sat on chair next to the bed.

"Well what does it mean?" Jack sat by the desk.

"Jack means "The Lord is gracious", Costel means "steadfast",Demetrius means "loves the earth",Nelu means "God is gracious",Sandu  
means "defender of mankind",and Vali means "strong" Jack was interested on why his father picked all those names for him so he asked.

"Why'd my dad pick those names for me?"

"Well,my son,he picked it because you are all of those meanings.Jack,you might not get it now but you will before you leave me"

"I hope I do"

"You will my grandson,you will" Jack smiled at his grandfather and got up.

"I'm starving-"

"It's already taken care of!Come,we must talk!" He took Jack's arm and pulled him out the room and downstairs,"Ben!Tell Lucy and Chris to get the food ready" Jack sat down on the big authentic chairs and his grandfather sat across from him.

"So...do like being alive like this?"

"Well...I have to be alive,I cannot die" Jack's eyebrows went up.

"Do I have to die?"

"Yes,you have to Jack" Jack's head went down,"But you must reproduce,you cannot leave this earth without having an offspring".

"What about you?Why aren't you dead?"

"I have to make sure the bloodline doesn't stop,if it does then the balance is destroyed" Lucy came inside with pancakes,bacon,and eggs.She placed it on Jack's plate and on his grandfather's.

"So,what's your real name?"

"Zackariah,should I keep going or keep it short?"

"Short" Jack and his grandfather laughed,"So,does it have to be two angels in order to keep the balance?" Jack stuffed the pancake in his mouth.

"The blood of an angel has to be inside of the child's body,it doesn't necessarily have to be two angels it could be one" Zackariah ate the pancake politely.

"So...what if the person wants to have kids with a person with unexplainable powers and she isn't an angel?"

"Most likely,the child will have double the supernatural power.Do you plan on doing that?" Zackariah asked curiously.

"...I'll consider it" Jack smirked.

"Your just like your father,both witty and clever" Zackariah laughed.

"He was witty and clever?"

"Yes he was.Jack,if you decide that you want someone like that then go ahead.The only thing that will-"

"Screw up" Jack smirked.

"Screw up the bloodline is you marrying a demon or witch...is she a witch?"

"No!She was born with special powers" Jack drunk down some orange juice.

"And who is this she?" Zackariah smiled.

"Oh...she's my friend,Kacela"

"Kacela!I've heard about her from your father.We talk twice a week"

"You talk to my dad?!" Jack had a shocked expsression on his face.

"Yes"

"Can I-" Zackariah interupted Jack.

"You cannot speak to him unless you are fully an angel,which you will be very soon" Zackariah got up.

"Grandpa,can I call you grandpa Zack?" Jack smiled and innocent smile.

"Yes you may.I'll be right back" Zack walked into the other room.Jack sat there quietly and finished eating his food.Lucy came in the room.

"Sir Jack,Kacela is on the phone should I-" Jack quickly got up and ran into the kitchen.Lucy pointed to the phone and he ran over to it.

"Hello?!" Jack was excited.

"Jack...hi it's me" She sounded very down.

"What's wrong?" Jack's smile went off his face.

"I went to the reunion..." Kacela began crying.

"And?What else happened?" Kacela sighed.

"I got into an arguement with my brother,my mom,and my aunt.It was a disaster!Jack I wish you were still in Detroit,I miss you" Kacela was crying still but the sound of Jack's voice soothed her.

"Shhhh...it's okay,just because I'm over the phone doesn't mean I'm not there with you in spirit.Kac,it doesn't matter what they say,let them talk.Babe,I want you to tell me what she said" Kacela felt even more close to getting Jack back just by him saying "babe".He would always call her that when they were together.

"Well...I found out that my mother told the landlord that I didn't want the apartment anymore,she said that I was going to live with her.It was terriable,she tries to control my life!I hate her!" Kacela yelled.

"Shhh,hush,Kac...don't hate her,she's your mother.I understand that she ruined your chance at living on your own,but you have to rise above all that shit.Your a strong ass girl,I know you are...that's what I love about you!Your strong and independent!" Kacela began laughing and Jack brought a smile back into her life,"Don't listen to your mother,right now she's full of shit.I want you to hang in there for me until I get back.If you gotta deal with all that shit from your family,and still be here,your my hero!"

"Thanks Jackie,you made me feel better" Kacela wipped the tears from her eyes.

"That's what I'm suppose to do,I'm suppose to be there for you.Now don't worry your beautiful head about what happened,just chillax and wait for me until I come home"

"Okay,I'll do that Jackie only for you!" Kacela smiled.

"_I'm_ gonna have to depart with you,now!" Jack and Kacela laughed.

"Bye Jackie" Kacela and Jack hung up.He whispered a thank you the Lucy and ran back into the dining room and sat down trying to look like he didn't get up.Zackariah came inside with a big,thick book.He placed it in front of Jack.

"Open" Jack glanced at Zack and opened it.

"I opened it...what are we looking at here?"

"Last 20 pages..."Jack turned to the last 20 long pages.Jack saw his name and a picture of him next to it,all of Jack's info was there.The entire information about Jack filled up the pages.

"What exactly is this about?"

"All about you Jack" Zack sat next to Jack,"The book has recorded everything,your past and your present"

"No future?"

"No,just past and present.Everything you do and say is being recorded in the book.

"So,right now everything I say is being recorded in this book?" Jack's eyes widened.

"Yes...I'm afraid so"

"Does it automaticaly do this?"

"Well,yes" Jack smirked.

"That's cool.So,all the curse words I said...is in this book?"

"Yes,and Jack you have a pouty mouth!" Jack smirked.

"I know I do.When I become a full angel,will I not curse or do any bad things?"

"No,you can still do the cursing and sexual interaction with your _one_ and _only, _but you won't have any cravings to do bad things"

"Like what?" Jack smirked and snickered.

"You know what,I don't have to tell you" Zack got up and walked to the door,"I'll leave you to look through the book alone.Remember,tonight we have a royal ceremony" Zack went upstairs.Jack sat in silence and looked through the big book.He couldn't believe how much stuff about him was in there.Jack wasn't really sure if he could give up the smoking and the drinking,but something told him he has to do this.Jack spent 4 hours reading through the long pages.Everything,starting from his birth and to now was in there.The small little comments that Jack said was recorded in the book as he read it.When Jack finished reading,it was about 4:45 in the afternoon.

"Mr.Mercer,you have to get ready for the ceremony tonight" Jack got up and took the book with him.

"What time is it?"

"Sir,it's 4:45 in the afternoon" Jack walked upstairs into his room.He didn't know what to wear,he didn't want to look like crap.So,Jack just threw on his white long sleeve shirt and put a black t-shirt over it,he putted on his jeans with two chains hanging on each side of his waist,and his rusty boots.Jack put a little eyeliner on and re-painted his nails black.Jack had his hair messy,as usual.Ben knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in!" Jack yelled as he played with his guitar on the big bed.Ben walked up to the foot of the bed.

"Sir,your guest are waiting for you downstairs" Jack began feeling nervous,he didn't know how to approach people that were soo royal.Jack got up off the bed and walked slowly to Ben.

"Am I good enough for those people?"

"Yes,you are.Everyone's wearing white,your the only one who's wearing black" Jack sighed.

"I'll just be the ugly duckling then" Jack and Ben walked out the room and downstairs.Jack was about to walk to the entrance to the house to greet everyone,but Ben told him to stay at the top of the stairs.

"Stay here, Sir Zackariah must annouce you" Jack looked a little puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because your royalty" Jack stuck his hands in his pocket and stood there,waiting for Zackariah the finish the annoucement.

"Okay..."Jack said to himself.

"Welcome everyone to the Vali mansion!" The people began clapping,"Tonight we will welcome a new fighter for the good,a new warrior for the righteous.Tonight we will welcome him into our world,and the heavens will open and spread love into the Vali mansion.The next warrior will rise to the occassion and protect the souls of mankind" Everyone began clapping and cheering.Jack was confused,he began thinking "What the fuck!Protector of mankind?!I thought I was just an angel" Jack stood there with his hands in his pocket and confusion in his head,"Now without further or due,welcome Jack Costel Demetrius Nelu Sandu Vali!" the guest continued clapping.Jack came down the steps and gave a weak smile.Everyone was cheering for Jack,he greeted everyone.

"Hey..." Jack smiled at everyone.Ben wasn't lying about everyone wearing white.

"Jack,would you like to say something about the ceremony?"

"Huh?Oh,yeah...the ceremony.Well...where do I start?I'm really greatful that all of you lovely peeps-I mean people came to my ceremony.Wonderful crowd,I'll try my best to be a good warrior for mankind.I'm gonna be loyal,trusworthy,honest,faithful,and lovable.I've just entered this type of world,so please bare with me as I give this weak as-I mean weak speech.I was a little afraid to meet the people I was gonna see tonight,now that I've found out that you guys are really nice,I'm fine now.I'll be honest with you,I'm really nervous right now!" Everyone giggled and Jack smirked then he continued,"Anywho,umm,yeah I traveled all the way from Detriot to Salem.I feel a little whole now that I'm here.I feel very happy that you guys show your support for me and my upgrade in life.Thanks" Jack smiled and everyone began clapping for Jack.

**_Renholder Mental Institution_**

Kacela sat on her bed watching tv.She looked sleepy and bored.Kacela was wearing Jack's sweatshirt and sweat pants,she stolen it from him.She had her hair in a messy bun,all she did was sleep most of the day after she called Jack.Jonah knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jonah peeked inside her room.

"Are you doing anything important?"Jonah closed the door and walked over to Kacela's bed.

"Nope" Kacela made space for Jonah to lay on her bed next to her.

"Nothin?"

"Nope"

"So,you got in touch with Jack?" Jonah focused on the tv.

"Yup.He made me feel better"

"Are you still bitter?"

"No,I was never-" Jonah interupted her.

"Your lying!You was bitter"

"Alright,I was.He told me to not hate my ma"

"Well...you shouldn't hate your mom"

"I stopped hating her,now I'm fine" Jonah smirked.

"Eventhough me and Jack didn't meet yet,I could tell he's a cool guy" Jonah stared at the tv,"What the fuck are you watching?!"

"Teletubbies!"

"Teletubbies?!" Jonah took the remote.

"Gimmie the remote!Give it to me!" Kacela and Jonah fought for the remote.Kacela smacked him,like the idiot he is,he letted go of the remote,"Muhaha!I got the remote!Bastard!" Kacela layed back on the bed while Jonah rubbed his red cheek.

"That shit hurted!Geez,Kac you got man hands!" Kacela and Jonah laughed.Jonah layed back on the bed next to Kacela.

"That's what you get for tryin' to change my teletubbies" Kacela laughed and slapped him again.

"Come on!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kacela fired back and giggled.Jonah and Kacela watched the rest of the teletubbies laughing and joking about Laa-Laa and Po.

**_Vali Mansion_**

After eating at the dinner table,Jack,Zackriah,and the guest went outside into the big backyard.Jack saw a large bed like stone with a red cloth on it and a pillow.He also saw an archway with white flowers on it.

"Jack...it's time to be born again" Zackariah stuck out his hand,Jack took his hand and they walked up the aisle.Everyone sat down like it was a wedding.Jack didn't know what was going on,he thought they would just have a party,that's it.Instead he had all kinds if people there,and now he's taking it to the next level.He wanted to make his father proud by doing what he said to do.Zackariah released Jack's hand when they arrived at the stone.

"Lay..."Jack could see Zack's eyes turning a fiery white.Jack layed on the bed stone,"Close your eyes..."Jack closed them,"Tonight Jack Costel Demetrius Nelu Sandu Vali...you will become a warrior for the righteous side"Jack's heart was beating fast,his hands got clamy and his body began shaking.Zack resited an ancient hebrew language.Suddently,Jack's body began levitating and a bright white light came down slowly and gracefully.The light came inside of Jack and caused a big explosion.Everyone got knocked off their chairs and the impact was strong.There was fog all over the place.Ben helped Zack get off the floor.

"Are you alright sir?" Zack brushed himself off.Jack sat up and he looked different.His hair was long and wavy,it was up to his butt.One of his eyes were gray and the other was blue.He had stronger facial bones.He also had more body muscle,exspecially the abbs.Jack got off the stone and coughed.Everyone was amazed at how gorgeous Jack looked,not to say he didn't before!

"I feel...different" Jack's voice gotten a little more deeper and sexier.

"Good...because you are" Zack patted himself on his back and smiled.Everyone clapped and cheered for Jack.All Jack did was smile.

"Thank...thank yo...thank-" Jack felt a little dizzy and he felt weak.Jack all of a sudden fainted.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review peeps!Long but sweet,right? ; )_**

**_F.Y.I-If you didn't know what liberate meant,I'll let you know so you could add it on your internal vocabulary ; )_**

**_Liberate means to be freed from a dominating power.That's what it means : )_**


	22. Beautiful Transformation

_**"Beautiful Transformation"**_

Jack woke up to a bright light in his face.He thought he was dead but he heard Zack's voice.Jack sat up really quickly and he was sweating.Jack calmed down breathed.

"He looks fine,just a minor scratch in the back of his head but he's okay" The doctor turned off the flashlight and got up.

"Jack,how do you feel?"

"I feel...very odd,how do I look?Do I look different?"

"Yes,you look very different!" Zack said in excitment.

"Well,what changed?!"

"Look in the mirror..."Zack pointed to the mirror and Jack slowly walked up to it.Jack coudn't believe his eyes,he looked way different.He touched his face in disbelief.

"I have fucking wings!My hair's long,it's up to my ass!My eye's completley changed,I have one blue and the other white!Dude,I have more muscles!"Jack pulled his shirt up reveling his abbs"...Wow,you really did a number on me,huh?" Jack laughed.

"I know,I did.I'm soo proud of you Jack for coming this long way and going through the process.Jack,your father is proud of you now,I can hear the heavens having a celebration up there!" Jack smirked.

"Sorry for all the cursing... So,what do I do with all this hair?"

"Through up in a bun or ponytail" Zack walked to the door,"Today I must teach you how to fight!Come,we must not be late" Jack followed Zack into a large fitness room.He had everything in there,Jack guessed that's Zack keeps himself in shape.

"Change into this" Zack handed Jack a t-shirt and sweat pants.Jack walked into the bathroom and changed.Jack threw his hair up in a bun and saw his scar on his arm,he remembered what his mother did to him.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mommy!I'm sorry!" Jack's mother slapped his fat,soft cheeks and pushed him the ground.Jack stared in horror as his mother took of her belt; he could see evil in her eyes._

_"I tell you to do one thing!One fuckin' thing!I tell you to clean up this shit,and what do you do?You sit there with your fuckin' dolls and play with it like the fag that you are!" Jack was crying and his head was down,"Look at me when I'm fuckin' talking to you!" His mother snapped._

_"Please...I'm sorry" Jack looked up at her in his innocent eyes._

_"Sorry!Your sorry?!" Just like that,Jack's mother slapped him across the face with the belt and punched him in the mouth.She kicked him in the stomach and punched him again.Jack was only 7 years old and still mourning over is father's death,she only made him feel worse.Jack screamed and hollered in pain,but he knew...noone could save him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Jack snapped out of it and walked out the bathroom.Zack was warming up and Jack just stood there watching Zack warm up.

"Jack,come we must start our training" Jack walked over to Zack and immediatley Zack threw a punch at Jack.Surprisingly,Jack ducked and Zack missed.

"Good...refelxes,huh?" Jack smirked and Zack went into fighting position.Jack did,too.Zack and Jack began fighting,and fighting hard.They seemed to look like professional martial arts people!They fought and fought.Jack didn't know where all this power came from,he never knew how to fight like that.Suddenly,Zack punched Jack and kicked him to the ground without any hestitation.

"...Your good...but not great" Jack gritted his teeth and punched Zack.Jack flipped off the floor and kicked Zack in his chest,Zack fell to the ground and coughed.He stared at Jack in disbelief,Jack couldn't believe he kicked his own grandfather,"Now your great!" Zack and Jack laughed.Jack helped Zack up and brushed him off.

"Sorry,just go a little carried away" Jack smirked.

"I could tell!I'm hungry,we've been in here for hours.Let's go and eat" Jack and Zack walked out the gym room.

**_Renholder Mental Institution_**

Kacela scanned through her pic that was taken on the night when Jack,Bobby,and Angel came with her to Victor's house.She came across something very unnormal to her.She saw a wing on Jack.She didn't know exactly where it came from,but she knew it was on Jack.She didn't know if it was Jack's gaurdian angel or a demon,but she knew that it was on Jack.Kacela sat back in her chair and stared in complete shock.She wondered why she didn't relize that Jack had something inside of him,something different.All the pictures she took with Jack all showed some sort of wing in the back of him.Kacela got up and walked out the door,she wanted to get some fresh air because she felt too tense.

**_Vali Mansion_**

After lunch,Jack and Zack practiced shooting.Jack was okay at shooting but he seemed to miss.

"Jack,why do you keep missing the point?!Come on!Hit it!" Zack stood in the back of Jack with the headphones on.Jack shooted and missed again,"Jack...what's wrong?Huh?You can't shoot?Listen,just think of a person that makes you get pissed off...that's all" Jack sighed and turned back around.

"A person that makes me fuckin' pissed off is..." Jack shot and he didn't miss this time,he shot it,"My mom" Zack smirked and patted Jack on the back.

"Good job,mini me" Jack turned around and had a cheeky smile on his face.A little hair was in his face and he flipped it back,"Tommorrow,we'll finish shooting then I'am gonna teach you how to use a sword" Zack walked off into the house.Jack smiled and he put the gun down.Since Zack put a phone in Jack's room,Jack could talk to Kacela.He went into his room and called Kacela,she picked up.

"Hello?" Kacela just came back from her little walk.

"Hey Kac,it's Jackie" Jack was excited to hear her voice.

"Hey Jack...listen I found something and I thought you should know"

"Know what?"

"I..I looked through the video tape we took when we were at Vic's house.I saw something in the back of you-" Jack scratched his head.

"What'd you find?"

"Well...you seemed to have a wing in the back of you,a big wing.Every pic I have of you,you have a wing of something in the back of you" Jack smiled.

"Now do you believe me?" Jack said in a deep toned voice.

"Absoulutley!" Kacela yelled.

"Don't lie,before you thought I was bullshitin' you right?"

"Yeah,I thought you was.Now,that I see it,you weren't telling stories to me"

"Kac,I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"Well...you see I had a ceremony last night to become a full angel.We had a big party,all for me.I never had that before except the surprise birthday party you guys gave me.Anywho,my grandpa resited some hebrew language while I layed on a bed like stone,boy was it uncomfortable!Anyways,after he said whatever he said I felt this power take over my body,and something came inside of me.Then I blacked out.I woke up after whatever happened and then I fell out again.Now,I'm okay" Kacela was amazed at what Jack told her.

"Wow!That's what happened?!"

"Yeah,I'm still getting to know him.I'am having a great time here in Salem,it's great out here"

"I wish I was there with you"

"Me,too" There was long pause before Kacela broke the akward silence.

"Jackie,I was wondering if I could live with you"

"Live with me?!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah...if it's okay" Kacela said in an innocent tone.

"Sure!I'll tell Bobby and you can come,Bobby loves you so it wouldn't be a problem" Jack wanted to scream over the phone but he held it in.

"Thanks Jack,I really appreciate it.This is just until I get on my feet"

"You can stay as long as you want to"

"Your the best Jackie" Kacela smiled.

"I'll call Bobby now to tell him"

"I'm gonna have to depart with you right now" Kacela and Jack laughed.

"Bye Kac" Jack hung up and called Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby said in a harsh tone.

"Hey Bobby,what's wrong with you?"

"I'm pissed off because I gotten into an arguement with a guy in the supermarket.Bastard,I should have punched the shit out of him,he was tryin' to skip me and Sofi!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah,Bobby I'm not the guy in the supermarket...I'm Jack.Calm down,anyways I have somethin' really important to ask you" Bobby sighed.

"What is it now?"

"Okay,can Kacela live with us just for a little just until she get's on her feet" Jack said in a pleading voice.

"...Oooooh God!Okay yes she could stay with us!Shit!Okay!" Bobby yelled and Jack was satisfied.

"Thanks Bobby!She'll really appreicate it!"

"Yeah,can I finish my story?Yeah so I was on line and as usual,I was looking at the gum and shit.So this bastard come and just walk pass us and walk right in front of us!I was like oh fuck no!He ain't gonna skip us so I squashed him back,fucka and I got into it.I was about to punch the shit outta him but the police was keeping me away from him" Jack laughed.He thought it was hilarious.

"Are you serious?!Bobby why is that everywhere you go,shit just happens?"

"I don't know?People start shit with me I give it back to them!"

"Yeah,that was a sweet story.You should make a novel with that,people would really buy your book and read about all your fights" Jack said sarcasticly.

"I should souldn't I?!" Bobby sounded like he had an idea.

"Bobby,don't you remember?Your a degenerate!Anyways,I gotta go.I'll call you tommorrow" Jack and Bobby hung up.Jack jumped into the warm watered tub and sat in it.He reminised about what he learned today and as usual,he thought about Kacela.Jack got out the bathtub and squeshed out the water from his long blonde hair.He walked over to the mirror and looked at his wings that moved gracefully.Jack couldn't believe how different he looked.Then he looked at his hair and decided to do something...different with it.Jack sometimes dyed his hair color and put streaks in it,he would unconsicously carry around different hair colors with him when he goes on trips.He pulled out the bottles and layed them all out on his bed,thinking about which color he should go with.Jack kept looking at the black color,he had a feeling he should go with black.So,he did.Jack took the black bottle,he ran into the bathroom and began the process.After,Jack flipped his long black and hair and looked at himself in the mirror with his wings in back of him.He smiled.

"...Perfect" Jack smirked and laughed as he walked out the bathroom.

_**Next day**_

Jack got up,his hair was in a messy bun.The sun shined on his face and he felt like today was going to be a good day.Jack got up and streched and yawned.He walked into the bathroom and did his morning routine.Jack threw on his blue t-shirt and jeans with his boots on.He headed downstairs and into the dining room.Zack was sitting there reading the news paper and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Grandpa Zack" Jack sat across from him.Lucy came on time and gave Jack his breakfast.

"Like what you've done with your hair"

"Thanks Luc"She smiled and walked back into the kitchen"Thanks,yeah I decided to change it up a bit.So...we're gonna finish learning shooting,and your gonna teach me how to use a sword,huh?!"

"Yes I am" Zack smirked and placed the newspaper next to him.

"So,do I nessesarily have to stay here for 7 days?"

"Well,you have to go and ask you father that.I'm just here to assist you and teach you how to defend mankind"

"What exactly do you mean defend mankind?"

"I mean,you are going to help the ones who need to be helped.That;s what our family does,we help the possessed and the ones in destress that's what we do"

"So you want me to help people?"

"Yes!You have to!" Zack yelled.

"Okay!I get the point,do gotta yell geez louise!" Jack stuff the pancakes in his mouth.After they finished eating breakfast,Jack learned how to use a sword and finished learning how to shoot a gun.The days went by soo fast that Jack couldn't believe Sunday was here.Jack went out to the cemetary his father told him to go to,and as his father told him to do,he went alone.Jack entered the cememtary and walked slowly.He found his father's grave and walked up to it.He held flowers in one hand and a letter in the other.It simply said:

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I'm sorry that I didn't open the envelope on my birthday.I was a having such a good time and I forgot about the letter.Dad I found out about the family history and everything that I am.Tonight I'm leaving to go back to Detroit.Don't worry,I'll be back soon.I love you and I miss you.Have a great time in heaven!  
-Jack,your son**_

Jack placed it on his grave and sat there in silence.It was getting darker and darker,but Jack didn't care,he was just happy that he was by his father.Jack layed in the ground with his long hair on the grass.Jack began singing a song his father sung to him when he was younger.He stared at the sky as the stars began to appear.

"_Lay in my arms,sweet sweet honey,boys grow into men,you want a man you got a man,give me your love babe,give me your love_" Suddenly,Jack saw a bright light come towards him.He sat up and stared at it as it slowly came towards him.

"My son,I know you've been suffering while I was gone.I want you to know...life has started for you and I'm proud of you.You really came through for me.I love you.There's life...and then there's life" The light dissapeared and Jack got off the ground.He stood there in shock at what he just saw.Jack slowly walked back to the car where Ben was waiting for him.Ben was eating a sandwich and watching Dr.Phil on his small tv.Jack opened the door and sat in the car.Ben quickly looked at the back of the car.

"Jack...you ready to go?"

"Yeah,Ben.I'm ready to go" Jack sat there and stared out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of his father,but he didn't.Ben drove Jack to the airport and helped him with his bags.Jack got on the airplane and said his goodbye to Ben.Like before,there was hardly anyone on the plane.The plane took off and Jack was happy that he was going back home.Jack sat in the middle and began listening to his ipod.After about 20 minutes,Jack began watching a movie on his portable DVD,he watched "Hush...Hush,Sweet Charlotte" and then he watched "Shrek".Then Jack got some sleep.After a couple of hours later,the sun was coming up and Jack woke up and checked his clock.It said 7:15.He yawned and streched in his seat.The lady came around with breakfast and Jack was starving.Then the plane landed and Jack was ready to go back home.He walked into the airport and noticed many girls were staring at him,they were all winking at him and loking at him in a sexy way.Jack just smirked and shook his head,knowing the only girl for him is Kacela.Jack's long black hair blew in the air as he walked to the entrance of the airport.Kacela,Bobby,Angel,and Sofi were all standing there waiting for him.Kacela stood there with a smile on her face as Jack walked out.

"Oh my God!What are you guys doing here?!" Jack yelled in excitment.Bobby,Kacela,Angel,and Sofi's jaws dropped.They couldn't believe how different Jack looked.Yeah sure he still had a his rocker clothes on and a little eyeliner on,but they way Jack looked was apparently sexy!"Guys?!Hello,anybody gonna give me a hug?" Then Kacela,Bobby,Angel,and Sofi ran up to Jack and gave him a hug.Jack never eally felt this loved before,he didn't even know that Bobby could hug!Kacela's lips was close to Jack's and they stared at each other before she backed away from Jack.He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't,he didn't know if she really wanted to.Then they all headed off to the house.Jack had a feeling something was going to happen between him and Kacela while she was there.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review peeps!I'm gonna give you people want you want in a little bit ; )And peeps, my other story "Lovefool-Bobby and Kelsy" has been put on hold for a little,just until I get this spetacular story done!_**


	23. Back at Home with a Lover

_**"Back at Home with a Lover"**_

They arrived at the house,Jack fell asleep in the car.Kacela stared at Jack as he was sleeping,she thought he looked beautiful.Bobby parked the car outside and Angel and him got the bags.Sofi got out the car and went inside the house.Kacela softly shook Jack so he could get up.Jack's radiant eyes awoken and Kacela felt more than butterflies rolling around in her stomach,she felt grasshoppers jumping around.Jack yawned and looked at Kacela,he smirked.

"We're Here?" Jack said in a deep,raspy voice that gave Kacela a tingly sensation in her ears.

"Yeah, we're here" Jack opened the door and got out.He took Kacela's hand as she got out the car.Kacela smiled and stood there as Jack walked to the trunk to help Bobby and Angel with the lougage.Kacela walked up the steps and opened the door and held it for the guys.Her face turned red and she was bubbly.Jack's long,black hair flowed in the air as he walked up the steps into the house.Jack walked up the stairs into his room.Kacela followed him and Bobby and Angel just went off to watch tv.Kacela layed on Jack's bed as he unpacked.

"So,what'd you learn from hin?" She said as she layed on Jack's bed.

"I learned a lot from him.I learned how to use a sword,shoot a gun,do martial arts,read in hebrew,all kinds of stuff" Kacela kicked off her sneakers.

"Jack,I love your hair" He stopped packing.

"You love my hair?Why didn't you say you loved me?" Kacela sat up and she was a bit confused.

"What?"

"Well...don't we love each other?" Jack sat next to her.Kacela felt a little nervous,she hasn't kissed Jack in forever and she wasn't sure if she should make her move or leave it alone.

"Yeah..." Jack smirked and pulled his hair back.

"Listen,it's okay if we don't really be together if you don't-" Kacela interupted him.

"What?If I don't want to be together?Jack are you crazy?"

"No,I'm not,I'm just saying.If you want to stay friends we'll stay friends,but if you don't wanna stay friends lemme know" Kacela stared at Jack.

"What do you want?"

"I don't wanna be friends,I wanna be more than a friend to you.That's the raw truth" Jack stared at Kacela.

"...I don't wanna be friends either,I wanna get back together" Kacela stared at Jack in his white and blue eyes.Jack got closer to Kacela,she didn't move she just sat there staring at Jack.Their lips were about to touch but Sofi interupted it.

"Jack,wanna order chinese food?"

"Huh?!Oh,chinese food...okay we'll have chinese food for lunch.Make sure you order chicken wings with pork fried rice,some shrimp,and some eggrolls" Sofi turned to Kacela.

"What do you want Kac?" Kacela looked up at Sofi.

"Same thins Jack got,make sure you add in boneless chicken with honey on it"

"Okay"

"Do we have pepsi?" Jack asked.Kacela sighed and layed back down.

"Yeah"

"Okay,because I was about to say pepsi.Good thing I asked first" Jack smiled.

"Yeah,okay Jack" Sofi walked downstairs.Jack got up and closed the door while Kacela just layed on his bed with her eyes closed.

"Kac,what's wrong?" Jack said as he continued unpacking.

"...Nothing,nothing's wrong-" Jack interupted.

"Your lying to me.Don't lie to me...what's wrong?" Kacela sighed and opened her eyes to find Jack laying next to her.

"I don't know what to think right now.I can't be with an angel it's just wrong"

"Yes you can,I have to reproduce in order to keep the balance"

"What balance?"

"There's a specific balance I have to maintian,if I don't all mankind is screwed" Kacela brushed her hand through Jack's hair as he layed next to her,"...I'll be honest with you,I was a little afraid to become a full angel.I didn't know why I was choosen to be the helper of God,I can't even help myself.As I thought about it,I said to myself "nothing's wrong with helping people.Eventhough they might not accept you for who you are,you can still be a wonderful person by helping them" and so,I went through it.Sometimes,God has something for us and we didn't even notice it.When he stcks it in our faces,then we realize our real purpose to be on this earth" Kacela smiled and continued to brush through Jack's hair.

"Your right,Jack.I shouldn't be afraid to take a big leap from where I am" Jack stared at her.

"See,that' what I'm talking about.You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you now" Finally,Jack and Kacela kissed for the first time in years.His soft lips touch her tender lips.It felt like their first kiss,beautiful and magical.Jack gently put his hand on Kacela's neck and held it as they kissed.She couldn't believe that this was happening.Jack sat up and their kiss began to get even more passionate.Jack and Kacela shared a long passionate kiss.They both broke away from each other at the same time.Jack and Kacela stared at each other,then Jack smiled and so did Kacela.He hugged her and held her in his arms like she was a baby.Jack sung the song his father sung to him.Jack threw his hair back and rubbed Kacela's forehead and whipered the song to her.Kacela slowly fell off to sleep.Jack watched her sleep for a little bit then he kissed her and placed her head on the pillow.Jack got up and he threw his hair into a messy bun and finished unpacking.Sofi came in the room.

"Jack,the food's downstairs"

"Okay,thanks Sofi" Sofi left the room.Jack changed his shirt and went downstairs.

"Hey wassup,fairy" Bobby said in a dull way.Bobby was definatiley a low-life,he was such a slacker.

"Shut the fuck up Bobby,don't you have a better insult to throw at me?" Jack walked into the kitchen and Bobby followed him.

"Yup" Bobby said as he sat on the chair by the phone.

"...Asshole" Jack took his food and he put it in the microwave.

"What happened?" Sofi said as she sat by the table,"Jack you've changed.Your hair's way different,you can't grow hair like that soo quickly.What happened when you went to go and see your grandpapa?"

"Who told I went to go and see my grandpa?!" Jack said with a shocked look on his face.

"Bobby..." Jack turned his head and stared at Bobby in a angry way,"Jack,are those contacts?"

"No,no their not.My eyes changed because..." Sofi and Bobby stared at Jack,"Because-" Angel came in the kitchen.

"Alright Sofi,I'm going to work now.Bye babe" Angel kissed Sofi on the lips,"I'll see ya'll fools when I come home.Jack what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?I noticed your eye color changed when we picked you up from the airport" Jack was about to answer Angel,"Shit,I gotta go to work or I'll get fired.Bye ya'll" Angel walked out the back door.Jack checked the microwave and his food was done.He slowly took his food and walked upstairs while Sofi and Bobby stared at him as he went.Kacela was still asleep.Jack took out his ipod and sat next Kacela on the bed.As he ate and listened to music,he watched Kacela sleep.Kacela slept like a baby,quiet and graceful.Jack was soo happy that Kacela was living with him,and he was in a zestful attitued because he finally kissed Kacela.It's been years and now they've finally made a desicion to get back together.Jack listened to Ok Go's "1000 Miles per hour",he was in his own zone.He blocked out the rest of the world and just payed attention to Kacela who layed right next to him.Bobby came in the room.

"Jack,Kelis is on the phone" Jack took off his headphones.

"What?"

"Kelis is on the phone for you" Bobby seemed a little irritated.He hated repeating things,but he had to deal with it.Jack got up and walked pass Bobby,"She asleep?That quick?"

"Yeah" Jack walked downstairs and into the kitchen.Sofi was cleaning the kitchen,"Hey Kelis" Jack was happy to hear from Kelis.

"Hey Jackie-o!How you doin?"

"I'm good,so we still goin' on tour?" Jack sat on the chair next to the phone.

"Yeah,I had to check with you first since your the band's head man.Jack where you been?"

"I went to visit my grandfather.He's an awesome guy.I learned a lot from him"

"Like what?"

"Like how to sword fight and martial arts,plenty other stuff.So when we leaving?"

"Really soon,we had to postpone the tour date because I had to and visit my grandma.Sad to say,she had a stroke,she's not doing too good"

"Oh,God...I'm soo sorry"

"Why do they always say that?"

"Say what?" Jack was confused.

"Say I'm sorry.That's annoying" Jack pushed a little hair in the back of his ears.

"Well...I really don't know why they say that,but I guess that's what we're suppose to...I really don't know"

"I guess I'm gonna have to send you guys some of the stuff I wrote when I was at my grandpa's house"

"Yeah,send it to us since we're in LA and we'll come up with a tune,we'll mix it and everything and I'll send you an e-mail"

"Alright-"Jack heard something crash,like glass.Then he heard Sofi yelling and cursing in spanish,"...Oh,God...okay,Kelis I'm gonna send it to you today so check your e-mails and you call me when you get it.I gotta deal with something important"

"Okay bye Jackie,can't wait to see you"

"I can't wait to see you,too" Jack was about to hang up until Kelis said something.

"So what changed?"

"What changed?My hair and my eye color,lemme just put it to this way,I've changed" Sofi and Bobby was going at it in the livingroom.

"Really,I'd love to see what hair color you have now"

"It's not red.Kelis I gotta go,Bobby and Sofi are going at it,bye" Jack said quickly and hung up.He walked into the livingroom to find glass all over the wall and floor.Sofi and Bobby were yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You asshole!I told you not to play with your fucking football in this house!You _maldito_!Bobby your a piece of _mierda_!" Sofi yelled at Bobby and threw a book at him,but Bobby dodged it.

"Shut the fuck up Sofi!I'am speaking english not spanish!I don't give a shit if your mad or not!Now,clean the shit up and I'm not sorry!" Bobby threw the book back at Sofi but she dodged it too.

"You _pendejo_!_Puta_!_Cono_!" Sofi was soo angry she began crying a little.Jack took Sofi's hand and pulled her back.

"Sofi,calm down!Come let's go upstairs" Jack pulled Sofi but she was still yelling at Bobby.

"_Puta_!I'm gonna kick you _culo!" _Jack pulled Sofi up the stairs as she and Bobby still yelled at each other.Jack took her in the bathroom and made her sit on the toilet seat.Tears fell down her eyes as Jack took a cloth and wetted it.

"Now...what happened Sofi?" Jack kneeled down.

"It's your stupid brother!He broke my special glass ornament I got from my grandpa!" Jack wipped the tears off Sofi's face.Her head was down,"Jack,me and Angel have to get out of this house!Bobby screwing it up for us"

"Stop crying,Sofi...stop crying.Look,I know Bobby is a pain in the ass all the time.I went through torture from him when I was coming up,and I still am going through the shit he throws at me.Bobby is a destraction,he's an ass and I'll tell it to his face.I don't like to see you cry like this,Bobby's been going through idiocy ever since the day he was born"

"What's that?" Sofi said as she sniffled.

"That's extreme mental retardation,okay" Sofi and Jack began laughing.

"Wow,you really know how to make someone feel better don't you?" Jack got up.

"That's my duty.I want you to go and lay down cause I know your gonna catch a headache,so I want you to lay down and relax.I'm gonna clean up the glass and kick Bobby's ass" Sofi giggled and Jack helped her to the room.

"You always seem to be rhyming" Sofi layed on the bed and Jack placed the covers on her.

"I know,I do it unconciously.Now,you lay here and I'm gonna deal with him" Jack closed the door and walked downstairs.

"Bitch" Bobby mummbled as he sat on the couch.

"What the hell is your problem Bobby?!Why do you always bother Sofi?What you like her or somethin'?" Jack's deep voice became firm and stern.

"Who you the fuck talkin' to like that?!I know it ain't me!" Bobby said as he got up.

"Yes you dumbass,it's you!Stop always harassing Sofi,she don't wanna deal with your shit anymore!" Jack said as he walked into the kitchen to get the broom.

"Yeah well tell her to get the fuck out!" Bobby said as he sat back down.Jack came back inside the livingroom and began sweeping up the glass particules,"You gonna clean that up?You acting like a bitch,Jackie!"

"No,I'm not acting like a bitch,Bobby!I'm acting like a desent person,something you don't know how to be!" Jack's voice got louder and more deeper.

"Yeah that's what they all say!I'm goin' for a walk,to get the fuck away from ya'll assholes" Bobby took his jacket and walked out the house.Jack continued sweeping.

"He must be really pissed..."Jack turned around to Kacela standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kac...sorry for waking you up.Bobby and Sofi had an arguement just now,I gotta clean up this glass" Kacela walked up the Jack.

"What happened?"

"Bobby broke Sofi's glass ornament from her grandfather...then they just blew up on each other.I had to stop Sofi from ripping Bobby insides out,so..." Kacela turned Jack completley around and she layed a big kiss on him.Jack wasn't exspecting that at all.

"...Wow...thanks,made me feel better" Jack said with a smirk on his face.Kacela took the broom from Jack.

"Your welcome,I'll finish this for you..." Kacela began sweeping and Jack stood there with a smile on his face.Bobby swung the door open which startled Jack and Kacela.

"I forgot something... my wallet" Bobby said as he walked over to the coffee table.

"Yeah whateva,don't get too drunk" Jack said as Bobby walked to the front door.

"Bastard" Bobby said as he walked out the house.

"Stupid ass" Jack said and he began smiling.Kacela giggled and kept sweeping.Jack layed down on the couch and he changed to the HitList on Music Choice.Kacela was done sweeping and layed next to Jack,he had his arms around Kacela as they layed together listening to music.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people**_

**_Great chapter,huh?Aren't you just happy Jack and Kacela are back together : )Review peoples!_**


	24. This is it,is it?

_**"This Is It...is it?"**_

Sofi,Bobby and Angel went out to the grocery store and Jack and Kacela were left all alone in the house.Kacela and Jack went into the bathroom to wash up together.They sat in the tub together,Jack's long black hair and Kacela's long black hair was wet.They sat across from each other and held each other close.She stared in his blue and white eyes,wondering what's inside that head of his.Jack played with her fingers and brushed through her hair.

"Is this it?" Kacela asked.

"This is it..." Jack whispered in her ear.

"What about Aliana?"

"Who's Aliana?All I know is Kacela is mine...sorry wrong number,there's no Aliana living here" Kacela and Jack giggled.

"...You dropped her.Good." Kacela kissed Jack on his soft lips.Jack stared in her eyes thinking about all the times they had together,and now knowing they'll have plenty more.Jack took some of the suds and placed it on Kacela's head,they both laughed and she splashed the water.Jack kissed Kacela and they realized,this is it.Jack hugged Kacela and stared at her chocolatey eyes.They spent some time in the bathroom doing only the good God knows what!making L.O.V.E,Jack and Kacela got out the bathroom with their robes on.They walked into the bedroom and Jack kissed her.They fell on the bed and made out.

"I can't believe I lost my virginity..." Jack said to Kacela.

"Me,too" Jack and Kacela began kissing again.The doorbell rung,Jack and Kacela stopped kissing.

"Want me to go and get it?" Kacela asked Jack.

"No,I'll do it" Jack walked down the steps and opened the door.

"Hey Jackie-po!" Jack's eyes widened and his heart dropped to find Aliana standing at his front door.

"Oh shit" Jack said.Aliana leaped and hugged Jack.

"How you been?!" Aliana seemed entusiastic.

"Fine-fine...what are you doing here?" Jack asked in a weak voice.

"I came back,to be with you again" Aliana closed the front door.

"Wha-what?!" Jack asked in a deep voice.

"Oh,I love your hair.It grew really fast,like the color too.Jack are those contacts?" Aliana hugged Jack.

"Thanks,their not contacts they're real.Aliana what exactly are youd doing here?"

"Well...I've decided we should get back together again.I know I walked out on you but we could work this out" Aliana walked into the livingroom.Meanwhile,Kacela was hearing the conversation between Jack and Aliana.She wanted to come downstairs and stick a steak knife in Aliana's throat.

"Get back together?" Jack asked.

"Yup.You wanna get back together...don't you?" Aliana asked in an innocent voice.

"...Hard question...umm"

"Jack,I'm gonna stay here for a few weeks and then I'm moving to New York City for a job they offered me"

"Few weeks!Few weeks!" Jack was appalled.His voice began to get a little more stern.

"Yeah,is that okay?" Kacela came downstairs.

"Yeah it's okay" Kacela came inside the livingroom,"You could stay..." Aliana's face stayed smiling.She wasn't angry and she didn't attack Kacela.

"Kacela...it's nice to see you again.You look great" Kacela was puzzled.She didn't know why Aliana was being soo,need I say,nice.Kacela kept her gaurd up because she knew the sneak snake Aliana could be.

"...Thank you,you too" Kacela said in a low voice.

"Okay...you want to stay here for a few weeks, and we're talking-"

"Three weeks"

"Three weeks,right.Okay...you could stay" Jack was sort of hesitating to say that.

"Some of my stuff is still here" Aliana walked into the kitchen and Jack and Kacela went upstairs.

"Jack,I don't think we should let her stay here!She's up to somethin" Kacela was pacing.

"I believe you" Jack was sitting on the bed and thinking about what just happened.

"Why was she being soo nice?I know that bitch is going to do something,but I just can't put my finger on it!"

"Me neitha" Jack stared at the floor.

"And that bitch can't just come out of nowhere and want to start the relationship again,right?!"

"Right"

"Because I mean,you and me are together so you would leave me to be with her...right?" Jack's head flew up.

"Of course not!Are you crazy?!" Jack got up.

"Good...I was just thinking-"

"Don't ever think that,I'm gonna let her know that me and you are together" Jack hugged Kacela,"Okay?"

"Alright,let her know in a firm way.Don't cover anything up!"

"I know,everything's under control" Aliana knocked in a soft,gentle way.Jack walked over to the door.

"Hey,Jackie.I was wondering if we could hang out today"

"That'll be great-great.We could go to-"

"The movies?"

"-The movies!" Jack had a phony laugh just to make her go away.

"Okay,I'll go and see what's out in theaters" Jack smiled with a wide eyed exspression on his face.Aliana skipped downstairs.He then was relieved to have her away from him.

"What happened?What she want?" Kacela asked as she put on her clothes.

"She asked if we could go to the moves" Jack took off his robe and went over to the drawer.

"Movies!" Kacela turned around and saw Jack naked.

"Geez!Kac!Come on!" Kacel smirked.

"Oh please,like I haven't seen it before.Stop being a sissy" Kacela sat down by Jack's desk.

"Don't look okay!" Kacela closed her eyes.

"I'm not looking..." Jack turned around and she opened them.

"Are you looking?" Jack asked in a deep voice.

"Nope,not looking" Kacela was in shock at how great Jack's ass looked.

"Good" Jack turned around and Kacela's eyes quickly closed.He put on all his clothes and Kacela and him went downstairs.Bobby,Sofi,anf Angel were back home.Sofi had an angry exspression on her face,Angel looked dull,and Bobby looked disgusted.They all sat in the livingroom.Aliana was eating a sandwich.

"Hey guys...what's what?" Jack asked.

"...Nothin'.Hey Jackie,can I ask you a question?"Bobby said in a calm way.

"Yeah"

"How the fuck did she get into our house?!" Bobby yelled.Aliana didn't pay him no attention.

"Do we have to get a restraining order?" Sofi asked.

"We might have to" Bobby said as he got up.

"Oh,Jack I found a good movie we could go and see"

"Really?Good-good" Jack studdered.Kacela held Jack hands and rollered her eyes at Aliana.

"Yup,tonight' movie night!Yay!" Alian jumped up and hugged Jack.

"Fuckin' retard" Bobby blurted out.Kacela grilled Aliana and still held Jack hand even when Aliana was all up on him.

"Dumbass..."Kacela mummbled.

"Huh?What was that?" Aliana stopped hugging Jack.

"Nothing..." Kacela said with an attitued.

"Yeah...anywho let's get ready for the movie" Aliana went off into the kitchen.Jack sighed and looked at Kacela,she shook her head.

"She gonna make me throw up" Sofi said.

"Me too,I feel it comin" Angel said.

"Great hell all over again" Jack said.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Review peeps!Mad Aliana's back?Let me know: )_**


	25. Fright Night Again

_**"Fright Night Again"**_

Kacela stared out the window in anger.She was sick and tired of Aliana,she wanted her to go away.This time Aliana sat in the back and Kacela sat in the front.Jack glanced at Kacela when he stopped at the red light.

"So...are you guys together,or..."Aliana asked in a nice way.

"Yes,we are together.Jack was going to break up with you but he didn't know exactly where you were" Kacela said in a rude way.

"Oh,I went on a vacation"

"Where?" Jack asked still paying attention to the road.

"I went to Malaysia" Jack looked shocked.

"You should've stayed there" Kacela blurted out.Jack took a quick look at Kacela.

"Malaysia?!Why'd you go to Malaysia?"

"Well,that's the place I've always wanted to go to.Instead of staying in Detroit,I decided to hang out in Malaysia"

"How was it?" Jack asked in an interested way.

"Wonderful,spectacular.You should go there" Aliana suggested.

"You wanna go back?" Kacela asked.

"Ofcourse!"

"You know we could drop you off at the airport now" Kacela said in a rude way.All Aliana did was laugh that vulgur laugh of her's.

"Your soo funny Kacela!I didn't know how funny you could be!" Kacela rolled her eyes.

"Ya know,that was an insult" Kacela said in a dull way.

"To me,that was funny" Aliana continued looking out the window,"No,I'm happy that you guys are together...made the right choice Jack" Kacela and Jack's face had a puzzled and confused exspression.

"Your suppose to be a bitch to me!"Kacela said.

"Well...I'm not a bitch to you anymore.I want to be your friend" Aliana said in a peacful way.Kacela just stared out the window thinking about what Aliana might be up to.They arrived at the movie theaters.Jack parked the car and they got out and went into the theater.Kacela held Jack's hand and Aliana stuck her hands in her pocket and kept up with them as they walked to the food court.

"Hey Jack,me and Aliana are gonna sit here.You go and get the food,okay?" Kacela said in a suspicious way.

"Okay...I'll go get the food" Jack walked off staring at Kacela.He wasn't watching where he was going and he crashed into the wall.

"Ahhh!Shit!Fuck!" Jack yelled.Kacela and Aliana ran up to Jack.

"Are you okay?!" Kacela turned Jack around.His forhead was little red but overall he was fine.

"Oh,God Jack.You really had me scared there" Aliana said in a worried voice.

"He's fine,just a little red on the forehead.Nothin' big" Kacela rubbed Jack's forehead,"You'll live!" Kacela smirked and walked back over to the table.Aliana followed and sat next to Kacela.Jack walked off to the food court and Aliana's smile went off her face.

"Listen,I'm gonna get Jack back!You hear me!Nothing is gonna stop me from getting him!" Aliana whispered.Kacela looked at her in a frown.

"I knew you was up to something!Bitch!I knew it,you were just acting nice around Jack just to make him change his mind about me!"

"Exactly and it will work" Aliana sat back in her chair.

"I'm sick of this shit!Your not getting him back and that's my word!" Kacela said and she got up.

"We'll see..."

"Yeah,we'll see...for now,fuck you!" Kacela walked off into the bathroom.She's been nauseous most of the day.Kacela ran into one of the stalls before the vomit came out.She quickly closed it and threw up.Noone was in the bathroom,surprisingly.Kacela sat on the floor and gasped for air.After a couple of deep breaths,Kacela was calm.She wondered why she was feeling a little sick.Kacela got up off the floor and flushed the toilet,she walked out the stall and washed her hands and rinshed her mouth.Kacela stared in the mirror for a little bit,wondering why she's nauseous,then she walked out the bathroom.Aliana was still sitting there with a smile on her face.Kacela took the chair and moved it really far away from Aliana.

"Oh,you don't wanna sit next to me?" Kacela didn't look at her,"Why?Why doesn't the baby want to sick next to me" She said in a childish manner.

"Shut the fuck up" Kacela said in a dull way.Aliana was about to say something but Jack came back just in time.Kacela had a sour look on her face.

"What's wrong babe?" Jack asked as he layed the food on the table.

"Nothing..." Kacela mummbled.

"She's been acting really weird,I think she's depressed or something.You should get her check out by a doctor-" Kacela interupted loudly.

"No,no,no!You should be the one checked out by a doctor!Don't tell me that shit,you know what your doing!" Kacela said as she got up.

"Calm down-"

"Shut the fuck up!Now you listen to me,your not getting Jack period.Jack's mine,I'll put up a fucking fight for my man!You hear that?!" Kacela yelled,Jack held her back as she was about to leap over and rip Aliana's head off.

"You need to calm down,Kacela" Aliana said as she got up.

"No I don't!No the fuck I don't!You need to go back to Malaysia and stay there!" Jack pulled Kacela back.

"Kac,calm down please!" Jack asked.His long black hair moved around a lot as he tried to calm Kacela down,but she wouldn't chill.People began staring at them and seemed to be interested in the arguement.

"Hell no!I'm not calming down!Jack let go of me!" Jack picked Kacela up and took her over to the arcade.

"I'll be back,okay?Just stay here" Jack told Aliana as he held Kacela.

"No!Don't stay there,get the fuck out!Leave!" Kacela yelled as Jack held her in his arms.

"Stop!Cut it out Kac!" Jack yelled at Kacela.

"Hell no!Bitch!" And the word "bitch" was the last thing Aliana heard Kacela said before going into the arcade.Aliana had a big smile on her face and she sat back down.Jack sat Kacela on the chair.

"Kac!Stop!"

"No!I'm gonna kill her!" Kacela tried to get up but Jack's eyes took control over her.

"Stop it" Jack said in a calm voice,and she did stop.There was a moment of silence before Jack spoke,"Your calm?"

"...Yeah,I'm good" Jack held her arms.

"Sure?"

"I'm posittive" Kacela sounded calm.

"...Good.Now,what happened and slow down because I know your gonna start speeding as soon as you talk" Jack said as he sat next to Kacela.

"...Okay,Aliana started with me first.She told me that she's gonna get you back and me and you are going to break up and-" Jack interupted her.

"Stop.First off,that's bullshit!She can't break me and you up,we just got back together.Now,I don't give a shit how hard she tries it's not gonna happen,period.You need to know that not even the sun god can break me and you up,nobody.Aliana is full of shit for saying that"

"Do you believe what I'm saying?" Kacela asked innocently.

"Ofcourse,I believe you babe" Jack hugged Kacela and they kissed each other.Jack and Kacela broke the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes,"I'm gonna call you broccoli again!" Jack smirked.

"Again?!Jack come on!" Kacela laughed and Jack smirked.

"Yeah I'm gonna do that again" Kacela punched Jack on his arm softly,"Come on let's go and face the demon" Jack and Kacela got up and walked back to the table.Kacela sat down and Jack sat next to her.

"Is everything okay?" Aliana asked in a concerned way.

"Yeah everything's fine,right after you just told me you were going to break me and Jack up and I blasted on you,yeah everything's peachie" Kacela said in a sarcastic way.

"I never said that Kacela,I don't know where you got that from" Kacela turned her head to Aliana.

"Are you serious?You little prep school girly attitued is just a cover up and I could see right through it" She said in a calm way,Kacela looked like she was determined to get the real Aliana out in front of Jack.

"Okay,let's just go and see the movie now.We're gonna be late" Jack said as he got up,"And I'm not in the mood of watching you guys go back and forth with this" Jack took Kacela's hand and held her food,Aliana followed them in the theater.They sat down in the middle and waitied for the movie to come on.Some type of delicious smell came into Kacela's nose and into her head,it circulated around her before speaking.

"...Jack,can you get me something?" Kacela asked in a nice way.

"Oh God!What do you want!" Jack said in a harsh way.

"You know,for an angel your a real asshole" Kacela blurted out.

"What do you want?"

"I want some pizza,funnel cake,and another hot dog" Jack looked at her in an appalled way,"Is that too much?"

"Uh,no,I was hoping my grandmother would die right now so I could get the inheritance money to pay for all this.I'll be right back" Jack got up and dully walked down the stairs.

"Jack,Jack!" Kacela whispered.

"What?!" Jack whispered back.

"Thank you babe,your the best!" Kacela smiled.Jack's frown went away and fell for Kacela cheeky smile.Jack began smiling himself and continued walking.Kacela didn't pay any attention to Aliana,she just stared at the big screen and minded her buisness.Meanwhile,Jack was at the food court ordering the food.

"Yeah,lemme get a pizza,uh a funnel cake and a hot dog" The cashier looked really dull and boring.

"That's all sir?"

"Yeah,that's it" Jack began staring at the candy,"Wait,and a reeses and hersheys"

"That's all?" The girl said in a dull way.

"Yeah,that' it.I'm sure now" The girl caculated the amount.

"That will come up to $15.90" Jack pulled out his wallet and took out a $20.00 bill.Moments later the girl came back with a bag full of the food.Jack was about to leave until the girl said something else to him,"Hey,can I get your autograph.My little sister loves you" Jack looked shocked.

"Ummm,okay alright" The girl took out a book and gave Jack a pen.He signed his name and smiled at the girl.

"Thanks dude.I like your music,too.Your the lead singer,Jack Mercer right?"

"Yeah..."

"I knew it!I knew your face from somewhere it's just I didn't remember your name" Jack gave the girl a weak smile.

"Okay have a nice one" Jack waved goodbye.

"You,too" Jack walked off into the theater.As he was going many girls were smirking and giggling.Jack sort of felt uncomfortable,he didn't like it when other girls did that,only Kacela.Still,Jack will have to deal with it.

"I love your hair Jack" One girl said to him.

"Thanks..." Jack walked into the theater and jogged up the steps.The previews were almost over and Jack was just in time.Strange to say Kacela and Aliana didn't get into it.Jack sat in between the two girls and handed Kacela her food.

"Oh,thanks babe.Oh,you got me reeses and hersheys!Thank you" Kacela kissed Jack on the cheek and Aliana stared in envy.

"Yeah,your welcome" Jack payed attention to the screen.Surprisingly, the rest of the time they were together was calm and peaceful.No fights...but soon there will be.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Review peeps!Seems to me like Jack is getting notice by more and more people.I know your pissed off about Aliana being back,I am,too.Hey,crap happens: )_**


	26. Author's Note!

_**Author's Note **_

**_Hey peeps!If you wanna contact me,you could go to and go to my homepage it's Kerryrocks4eva.Send me some messages.If your a beboer than that's great!So I wanna see what you guys will comment about my story and give me some ideas.After this story I will have a big surprise for you peoples.Thanks for reading and I better see some comments : )_**

**_ -Kerry,Love Institution_**


	27. Changes

_**"Changes"**_

Two months went by and living in the house with Aliana wasn't what Kacela exspected.Aliana was quiet,nice,caring and she even bought them a dog.Kacela thought it was going to be hell and so did Jack.Kacela still didn't trust Aliana and she tried her best to get Aliana out the house.Kacela left Jack's dirty clothes all over the floor in the hallway,she knew that would tick Aliana off.

"Oh,damn it she's coming!" Kacela threw the last dirty shirt on the floor.She ran into Jack's room and layed on the bed,pretending to be asleep.

"Oh my God!Who would leave all theses clothes out here?!" Aliana picked them up and walked into Jack's room,"Kacela!Kacela,I know your not asleep!Kacela,get up!" Aliana yelled.

"What the hell you want?" Kacela yelled in a husky voice.

"Did you leave all these clothes out in the hallway?" Kacela sat up.

"Yeah..." Aliana rolled her eyes and began to speak.

"You are such a sweetheart!Thanks,I'm suppose to be doing laundry anyways" Kacela was puzzled.She began thinking,"Wow,she's good...but not great".

"Aliana...stop with the nice act okay,your not fooling anybody" Kacela got up and walked up to Aliana.

"Oh...but I am" Kacela's eyes narrowed.

"Your not fooling Jack,trust me" Aliana walked toward the door.

"Yeah,well he seems to be buying it" Aliana walked out the room.Kacela stood there with a frown on her face.She sat back on the bed and thought of more things to torment Aliana into getting out the house and out of Jack's life.Jack came upstairs and into the room with his guitar.

"Hey broccoli,wassup?" Jack layed his guitar on the floor.

"Nothin..." Kacela layed on the bed with her back turned.Her face was red and she looked pissed off.

"Broccoli,aww what's wrong?" Jack jumped on the bed and wrapped his arm around Kacela.

"Nothin..." Kacela mummbled.

"Babe,tell me.Is it Aliana?" Jack asked.

"Yes!It's Aliana!The whole point of her living here is insane!Jack I think you should kick her out,really" Kacela turned around and looked at Jack in his eyes.

"Okay,what we're gonna do is all of us are going to sit down and talk out how we feel about each other.It's sort of like therapy,okay.Tonight we're going to do that" Jack brushed his hands through Kacela's hair.

"Including Bobby,Angel,and Sofi?"

"Yeah,obviously they have a problem with Aliana,too.So tonight we're gonna deal with it,okay?"

"Alright.Is punching the shit outta somebody a form of therapy?" Jack laughed.

"No,it's not" Kacela and Jack kissed each other.Jack got up and took off his jacket and threw it in the closet.

"So how was practice?" Jack got up and took out his guitar.

"Good...we're almost finish with the demo cd,it's really nice" Kacela sat up.

"Oh,God!My stomach,I feel nauseous right now" Jack walked over to Kacela.

"What's wrong?" Jack said in a concerned way.

"I've been throwing up ever since Aliana came back.I've been having these cravings for chocolate,Jesus,and I've been eating too much!" Kacela said in a hysterical way.

"Come,babe we're gonna have to take you to the doctor" Jack helped Kacela up.Then,she threw up all over the floor.Jack wasn't exspecting that to happen but,it happened.Jack layed her back on the bed and jumped over the vomit and ran downstairs to get some tissue and the pine.He ran back upstairs and began spraying the floor,while Kacela layed there on the bed looking soo sick.The vomit was all over her hair,her face,and her clothes.Jack scrubed the carpet and it came out.He took all the tissue and threw it in the garbage.Then Jack picked Kacela up and took her into the bathroom.He took off her clothes and sat her in the warm wattered tub.He rolled up his sleeves,closed the door and began washing Kacela.

"How you feel?" Jack asked as he washed her back.

"Bad...really bad,I have a headache" Jack kept washing her tenderly.

"Is it all over your head or just a part of your head that hurts?"

"All over my head.Jack turn off the lights,it's hurting my eyes right now" Jack got up and looked in the cabinet,he took out flashlight and walked over to the light switch and turned it off.Jack came back to the side of the tub and kept washing Kacela.She had her eyes closed while Jack was washing her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two months..." She said in a sick tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?!We could have squashed this a long time ago.Okay,I'm gonna have to take you to the doctor.Good thing we have a private doctor,so we won't have to be waiting forever" Jack took Kacela out of the tub and wrapped a big towel around her.He picked her up and took her in the room.Jack dryed her off and helped her put some clothes on.He took the cordless phone and called doctor Famer and told her the situation.Dr.Farmer told Jack to come in so she could check up on Kacela.Jack then picked Kacela up and took her downstairs.

"Bobby,lemme borrow your car" Bobby was looking for a job in the newspaper.

"What?"

"Lemme borrow your car,I need it" Kacela was moaning,"I know,I know"

"What the fuck is her problem?" Bobby got up and gave Jack the car keys.

"She's feeling well,I think she's got a stomach virus"

"She's been throwing up or somethin?"

"Yeah,she's been throwing up.Kac,babe did you throw up everyday?"

"Yeah,every morning" Jack was a little suspicious.

"Every morning?Okay,this is wierd.Alright,we'll be back" Bobby opened the door for Jack and helped him get Kacela in the car.She layed in the backseat with her head on Jack's coat.Jack drove really fast,good thing he didn't get caught because of all the red lights he ran.They finally arrived at the office and Jack held Kacela in his arms as they walked into the office.Jack placed Kacela on the chair and walked up to the clerk's desk.

"Hey,umm is Dr.Farmer here?She's exspecting us" Jack sounded a little worried.

"Oh,yes.Jack Mercer,right?" the clerk took out a form and handed it to Jack,"Gotta fill this out" Jack had a frown on his face.

"Thanks..."Jack walked back to his seat and next to Kacela.

"...What's the hold up?" Kacela mummbled loudly.

"I gotta fill this stupid form out" the clerk took a quick glance at Jack then went back to her job.,"Let's see here,Kac what's your middle name?"

"Bailee"

"Bailee?Really?I didn't know that.How do you spell it?"

"B.A.I.L.E.E" Kacela said in a mummbled.

"Okay dokey.How tall are you?"

"You don't know how tall I am?!We've been together forever and you still don't know how tall I am?" Kacela said in a loud voice.

"Sorry,never had the need to notice.Geez..." Just then,Dr.Farmer came out her office.

"Jack!What are you doing filling out this form?Just come to my office,I was waiting for you" Dr.Farmer took the paper from Jack,"Come inside my office" Jack picked up Kacela and walked into Dr.Farmer's office.He place Kacela on the couch then he sat down across from Dr.Farmer.

"Okay dokey.What's wrong?First off,Jack you look great!I haven't seen you in forever grew up huh?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah,I did.You look great,too.Anywho,Kacela's been throwing up everyday for two months.Specificly,in the morning time.I was wondering if she has a stomach virus or something" Dr.Farmer sighed.

"I will have to check out her stomach.This process might take a while.So,you said for two months,huh?" Dr.Farmer walked over to Kacela and stuck the termometer in her mouth.

"Yeah,two months"

"She doesn't look like she has a stomach virus.She's looks okay to me" A couple of minutes later,Dr.Farmer took out the termometer and looked at it,"Well,her temperature is 98.5.That's normal,nothin' out of the ordinary.Okay,Jack I'm gonna have to ask you if you leave the room for a little bit" Jack got up and took a glance at Kacela and walked out the room.He sat in the chair in silence,while the clerk stared at Jack.He shook his leg because he was nervous,Jack was worried about Kacela.She seemed a little off,and she has been eating a lot;Kacela did gain a couple of pounds though.Jack took out his cellphone and called Bobby.Eventhough Bobby taunted Jack,they were somewhat close to each other.

"Hey Bobby" Jack sounded a little sad.

"Whassup.What's goin' on with Kacela,is she okay?"

"I don't know.I'm still waiting on some news.Bobby...can you come down here,I don't wanna be alone" Bobby sighed.

"Alright,I'll come down there.The only reason why I'm coming down there is because of Kac" Jack smiled.

"Thanks Bobby,really appreciate it"

"Whateva" Bobby and Jack hung up he phone.It took Bobby a couple of minutes to get to the office.Jack looked down the hallway to find Bobby coming.

"Hey Bobby" Jack stood up and hugged Bobby.

"You heard anything?" Bobby and Jack sat down.

"No.She's still in there.I'm worried" Jack looked scared.The clerk took her bag and walked out the office.

"Where the fuck she goin?" Bobby asked as he took off his jacket revealing a blue long sleeved shirt.

"I don't know.Maybe she's off duty" Jack said in a "duh" way,"Besides,she was getting on my nerves.She kept staring at me" Jack said in a uncomfortable way.

"I hate it when they do that" Two hours went by and still nothing.Bobby stared at the peach wall,while Jack paced around.

"You think she's okay?"

"Yeah,she'll be fine" Bobby said.The door opened and Kacela came out and so did Dr.Farmer.

"Jack...we have something very important to tell you" Dr.Farmer had her hand on Kacela's shoulder.

"What-what is it!" Jack studdered.

"...I'm...I'm pregnant" Kacela said.Bobby and Jack stood there in shock,while Dr.Farmer and Kacela smiled.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Shocking!Tell me how you think Aliana will take it.Review peeps! ; )_**


	28. Round 2!

_**"Round 2!"**_

**_Warning!!!!-More cursing than usual,okay dokey!_**

The next day was rough.Jack was still a little shaken by what Kacela had told him.He couldn't even sleep last night,so he stayed up and watched tv and eating coffee ice cream (Favorite!).Jack was downstairs making breakfast for Kacela.He made pancakes,bacon,and cheese with eggs.Not to say Jack wasn't happy he was having a baby,it was just that he had to take on too much.The pressure of being a helper for the world,being Kacela's boyfriend,and being a father was too much.On top of it,dealing with Aliana!Jack sighed and walked up the stairs into his room.Kacela was still asleep,so Jack placed the food on the nightstand.He stared at Kacela in wonder,then Jack walked downstairs into the kitchen to clean up.Aliana woke up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jack" He turned around quickly.

"Hey" Jack continued wipping the counter.

"Why are you up soo early?" Aliana sat down on the chair next to the phone.

"I couldn't sleep last night"

"Why?Bad dream?"

"No,just wasn't comfortable" Jack wipped down the sink.

"Jack...do you wanna get back together?" Aliana blurted out.

"What?!" Jack yelled.Aliana got off the chair walked up to Jack.

"Do you wanna get back together?"

"If you didn't notice,I'm with Kacela.I love her,and she loves me.Aliana stop trying to get in between us!" Jack continued wipping the sink.

"Come on Jack,it'll be like old times.You do love the old times,right?" Aliana tried to persuade Jack into getting back together.She grabbed Jack's hand.

"Aliana,stop!Your annoying me now!" Jack said in a firm way.

"Why,don't you want me?" Aliana tried to seduce Jack.She wrapped her arms around Jack.

"Aliana,your not the one for me!You were never the one-" Out of nowhere,Aliana kissed Jack.He pulled back but she forced Jack's lips onto hers.Jack finally broke free and pushed Aliana back.

"What the fuck!What the fuck was that?!" Jack wipped his mouth.

"I love you Jack.Don't you love me?" Aliana stepped up to Jack.

"I don't love you,your a sick bitch!I love Kacela!Jesus,I love Kacela!Why can't you get that through your thick fucking skull!" Jack glanced and saw Kacela standing there staring at him and Aliana.She looked pissed off,Kacela's eyes were firey red.Jack stared at Kacela,then Aliana turned around.

"Oh,good morning Kacela" Aliana smiled.Kacela cracked her knuckles and took off her robe.She had on Jack's t-shirt and her pj pants.

"You know what..."She began calmly,"My ass been on pause,but I'ma press play in a motherfuckin millisecond!" Kacela yelled.

"What?" Aliana said in a confused voice.

"Oh shit!" Jack said.Bobby came downstairs because he heard yelling downstairs.Bobby loved fights especially if it was between girls.

"Is there going to be a fight?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby!What the fuck man,your provoking it!Leave it alone,Kac don't attack her please!" Jack begged while Bobby smirked and sat on the couch.

"Kacela...listen,eventhough we had a fight-"

"And I whopped your ass,continue"

"You don't have to be jealous that Jack took me back.Your out the building" Kacela's face was sour and she looked pissed.

"Bitch,Jack didn't take your dumbass back!If he did I would have kick his ass and yours!"

"Sweetie,no need to be envious...you and Jack could still be friends"

"Really?"

"Really..."Kacela paused.

"Okay...okay" Kacela attacked Aliana!She slapped her then she punched her in her lip.Jack tried to break them up but he couldn't.Kacela kicked,punched,slapped like crazy.She actually had Aliana on the floor,again!Sofi and Angel woke up because of all the noise and they came downstairs.

"Yeah!Go Kac!Kick her ass!" Sofi cheered for Kacela.

"Stop Sofi!Your not helping!" Jack yelled,while he was still trying to get Kacela off Aliana.Thanks to Angel,the fight stopped.Angel pulled Aliana off the floor,while Jack held Kacela back.

"I dare you bitch!Say somethin else!I dare you!" Kacela tried to fight out the grip that Jack had on her.

"You slut!" Aliana yelled.

"What?!I'm dead fuckin serious!We gonna get this done,slice this up!I'ma kick ya ass bitch!" Kacela yelled in her ghetto voice,as usual when she's pissed off.

"That was a great fight" Bobby laughed in satisfaction.

"Shut the fuck up Bobby,damn..."Jack yelled.

"Just reviewing..."Bobby said with a smirk on his face.

"Angel take Aliana upstairs,while I deal with this one" Angel pulled Aliana up the steps.Jack turned Kacela around and stared at her,"A little privacy Bobby and Sofi".

"Damn,come on Sofi" Bobby and Sofi walked up the stairs.Jack continued staring at her with a frown on his face,while her head was down.

"I'm not saying sorry I hope you know that..."Kacela said with an attitued.

"I know your not saying sorry.Actually I don't want you say sorry...you wanna know what I know"

"What?" Kacela picked her head up.

"I know that your there for me.You will never leave me out in the cold...I could trust you.If your gonna fight for me,then...damn,your there for me" Jack's frown went away and he smiled.

"So your not angry at me?" Kacela looked confused.

"No!Your a keeper.No woman besides my mom would fight for me.Jesus,this is the second time you fought for me" Kacela smiled and Jack hugged Kacela.,"That's how I know it's gonna be and rough hard for a man besides me to get to you.You might be little but you sure can kick some ass" Kacela giggled and kissed Jack.They stared at each other for a little bit until she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Kacela was about to go and get it until Jack pulled her back for another kiss.They kissed for about 5 minutes.

"Jack,someone's at the door"

"So what?Let them ring" Jack continued kissing Kacela until she got annoyed with the doorbell.

"Jack I'ma get the door" Jack smirked and Kacela walked to the door.It was Kacela's sister!She was 5'9,brown hair with blue streaks,and she had a jersey and some fitted jeans on,"Oh.My.God!Charlie what are you doing here?!" Kacela and Charlie hugged each other.

"Hey Kac!Oh God,you grew!You soo different!" Charlie analyzed Kacela and smiled.

"You did,too.I'm such a dork,I'm gonna cry" Kacela's eyes teared up but she was still laughing,and so was Charlie.

"You look beautiful"

'You look great...come inside" Jack stood there with a shocked look on his face but he was smirking.Charlie came inside and Kacela took her jacket.

"Wow,it's very creative in here" Kacela and Charlie walked into the livingroom where Jack was sitting.

"Charlie,this is Jack my boyfriend and Jack this is Charlie my sister" Charlie shook Jack's hand and smiled at him.

"Wow,you did well sis!He's hot!" Jack began blushing and Kacela laughed,"What?I'm telling the truth"

"Jack don't worry about her,she just has a very big mouth"

"I just think she's sharing her opinion,that's cool"

"So,Kac I heard from mom you had a little outburst,huh?" Charlie sat down on the couch and Kacela followed while Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah,I knew she would tell you"

"Listen,I'd be pissed off at mom if she did that to me.She can be a bitch sometimes,I understand.I highly disagree with what she did to you.Yeah,sure you have powers but come on your not mentally disable"

"Thank you!"

"Kac...the reason why I came here is because...mom's in the hospital..."Kacela's smile went away and she began looking worried.

"What happened?"

"She had a stroke..."Kacela's head went down.

"...She want's me to visit her?"

"Yes,she does"

"...Okay,eventhough I don't want to visit her...I'll do it" Charlie had a smile on her face.All of s suddent,Aliana came flying down the stairs with Angel,Bobby,and Sofi following her,trying to hold her back.

"Oh hell no!Jack's my man!" Aliana yelled in Kacela's face.Kacela got up and so did Charlie.

"Oh hell no!Who the fuck you think you talkin' to?!" Kacela fired back.

"Bitch who you talkin' to?" Charlie came in front of Kacela.

"Who else?!" Aliana yelled.

"I know this bitch ain't talkin to me like that!"

"Who are you?" Aliana said with an attitued.

"I'm Kacela's sister bitch" Charlie said in a calm but attitued way.Bobby,Angel,Sofi,and Aliana had a shocked look on their faces.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_I know there was a lot of cursing in this one,but come on man.It makes it interesting to read!Anywho,aren't you happy that Kacela's sister,Charlie,is there?Review peeps: )_**


	29. Honestly

_**"Honestly**__**"**_

Aliana had a shocked and confused look on her face before answering.

"Wha-what?!"

"I said...I'm Kacela's sister"

"Oh..." Aliana said calmly.

"Yeah,oh.Now,it seems to me you have a problem with my baby sister here.What's going on?" Charlie said in a calm way.

"She's been giving me shit ever since me and Jack were together" Kacela had a frown on her face.

"Hey,you started with me first!You wanted a fight,I gave your ass a fight.Simple as ice" Jack smirked at Kacela's comment but went back to his serious face.

"Calm down,damn.We could talk this out ya know...calmly Kac" Charlie said.

"Alright,but don't exspect me to be buddy buddy with her" Kacela sat back down.

"Finally..." Jack mummbled.

"What?!" Kacela asked.

"Nothing,I was just happy you guys can finally talk about how you feel...took long enough" Jack sat next to Kacela,while Bobby stood at the archway of the livingroom smirking at Charlie.

"Now,there's more to the crew huh?Well let me be the first to introduce myself ,I'm Charlie as you already know I'm Kacela's older sister" Charlie stuck her hand out at Bobby and he shook it softly.

"I'm Bobby..."He kept shaking her hand and Charlie smiled.

"Yeah Bobby...can I have my hand back please?I really need it" Bobby quickly gathered hiself and he let go of her hand.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine.I have that first impression on some people" Sofi smiled at Charlie.

"Hello I'm Sofi.It's nice to meet you" Charlie smiled and shooked Sofi's hand.

"Nice to meet you,too" Angel smirked at Charlie.

"I'm Angel" Charlie shooked Angel's hand.

"Angel...wow,you have a very different name,huh?It's unique" Charlie sat back down on the couch and Aliana sat next to the tv,"Okay dokey,now what's the problem?"

"Well...ever since the day me and Aliana met we didn't like each other.I was nice while she was a mean-"

"Keep it PG-13,please?" Charlie joked and everyone giggled,"What?Seriously...continue"

"Yeah,so before me and Jack got back together,him and Aliana were together.I didn't want to disturb their relationship-"

"Relationshit..."Jack corrected Kacela,"Sorry,just had to help you out with that" Kacela smirked and continued.

"So I just kept a friendly-friend relationship with Jack.That is until...our fight on Jack's birthday" Charlie looked surprised.

"On his birthday?!Wow,you guys really suck!"

"She ran away,or so to say "had a vacation" for months-"

"I went to Malaysia!" Aliana smiled.

"Lemme finish!Anyways,during those months me and Jack got back together.She came back and now she's causing hell for us!...I pretty much summarized everything right?"

"Yeah,you did" Jack said.

"...Okay...Aliana what's your story?" Charlie asked as she crossed her legs.

"...Well...she pretty much summarized it for me" Charlie looked confused.

"What?I think your misunderstanding my request...I said tell me your part of the story" Everyone's eyes looked upon Aliana.

"Well..."Kacela said.

"...Ummm...no comment" Aliana threw her head down and stared at the floor.

"Okay...so you mean to tell me,that everything my baby sister here is saying...it's true?"

"...Yeah..." Charlie smiled at Aliana.Next thing you know it,Charlie threw Aliana out onto the sidewalk.Aliana tummbled down the stoop and landed on the hard cement ground.

"Your wrong,now get the fuck outta here!" Charlie yelled.

"Jack!Tell her that we're together!Tell her!" Jack looked at Aliana and smirked.

"Yeah,we're together!Yeah right!We're not together,bitch!" Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha!Bitch!Told you!" Kacela said as she stood in the back of Charlie.

"Kac,shut up!Look,you gonna take your shit and walk far,far away from this house!You hear me?Now get the fuck on!" Charlie stared Aliana down with her dark brown eyes.

"I hate all of you!I hate you Jack!I hate you Kacela!I hate you Charlie!I hate you Bobby!-"

"Hold up!Who the fuck you talkin' to?!Say somethin' else,stupid dipshit!" Bobby yelled and pushed Jack back inside.He stood next to Charlie.

"Calm down Bobby" Charlie held Bobby hand,"She gonna get the fuck outta here!Dead serious!" Bobby's angry face went away and a smile came on his face.

"You'll pay for this!All of you!You'll pay!Mark my words!" Aliana said as she was walking down the street.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack said,"Get the hell out of here!" They all went back inside of the house and slammed the door.Charlie walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch.Kacela sat next to Charlie,while everyone else stood up in amazment at how brave and powerful Charlie is.

"Thanks sis,for everything" Kacela hugged Charlie.

"Oh,please.I'm suppose to do this!I'm your older sister.I'm not letting no bitch callin' my sister out.I'm dead serious" Bobby stared at Charlie in wonder.

"Wonderful girl..." Bobby said in a whisper.

"What?!" Jack said as he turned around.

"Huh?Oh,nothin',nothin'..."Bobby said and Jack turned back around.

"Okay,I'm going to go to band practice because I have a show tonight so we gotta get ready.Thanks Charlie,your an awesome girl" Jack walked over to Kacela and kissed her then he jogged upstairs.

"I would have never thought someone like you would help us out!" Sofi said.

"Good thing you got that crazy ass girl outta here,thanks a lot" Angel said,"See Bobby,that's the girl that you need.Somebody to keep you in check" Angel and Sofi giggled.

"I guess I do..." Bobby smirked at Charlie.

"Yeah,whateva..."Angel said as he held Sofi's hand while they walked up the steps.Bobby stood in the archway and stared at Charlie for about 5 minutes.

"Bobby!Why the hell are you standing there?Sit your ass down ova here" Bobby walked over to Charlie and Kacela,"Sis,you got bigger.What happened?" Charlie smiled at Kacela.

"Ummm,well...Bobby can I tell Charlie..."

"Yeah you can,it's your business" Bobby said in a harsh tone.

"Alone...please?" Bobby sighed and got up.He went into the kitchen and searched for food.

"He's got a nice ass!" Charlie whispered and giggled.

"Charlie!Are you insane?!"

"No.I'm not insane,how old is Bobby?" Kacela sighed.

"Why?"

"Because...just tell me!"

"Alright,Bobby's 29 years old.His birthday's in November,November 15"

"Wow,he's a Scorpio!He's 29,how strange?I'm 29,too!" Charlie smiled.

"Whatever.Anyways,I have something very,very important to tell you"

"What is it?" Charlie's smile went away and she had a serious exspression on her face.

"...Okay,I don't know how to tell you but...you won't get mad at me?"

"I won't get mad at you!Tell me!"

"Okay...I-I-I-I'm pregnant!" Kacela blurted out.Charlie had a stunned look on her face.

"Your what?!"

"I'm pregnant..."

"Wow...wow...your pregnant" Charlie layed back on the couch,"...Your having a kid by Jack?"

"Yeah..."Charlie smiled.

"Well at least my neice or nephew won't come out ugly!" Kacela and Charlie laughed.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why?Why would I be mad?Geez,my baby sister is having a baby!"

"That sounds weird" Kacela smiled.

"I know,I should have said my little sister is having a baby instead of that.It makes it sound like your 14 of 13 having a kid"

"Yeah,so when are we going to visit ma?" Kacela layed back on the couch.

"You wanna see her today?" Charlie said in a dull voice.

"Alright,we'll see her today,but I gotta go to Jack's performance tonight at the lounge,"Herbin",so I gotta be there for Jack" Kacela said as she got up and walked to the closet to get her hoodie.

"What time?" Charlie got up and walked to the closet to get her jacket.

"About,8:00 PM.I hope we won't be too long,I gotta get my clothes ready"

"You never worried about clothes before,what is it something special?" Charlie giggled.

"Yes,actually it is.A music producer for Island Records is checking out Jack at the lounge.I persuaded the producer to come,Jack's gonna be soo happy!"

"Wow,your a really good girlfriend" Charlie was about to open the door until Bobby pulled her back.

"Hey,where are ya'll going?Are ya'll going to find Aliana and kick her ass?" Bobby said in a concerned way.

"Why the hell would we look for her?We're going to visit our ma,she's in the hospital" Charlie's left eyebrow went up,"Is that okay?" Charlie asked in a sarcastic way.

"You don't need me to tell you what's okay or not" Bobby grinned,"Your a women of independence..."Bobby crossed his arms and walked back into the livingroom.Jack came down the stairs with his guitar,his leather biker jacket,and his beanie hat on.

"Ya'll comin' with me?" Jack asked.

"No,we're going to visit my mother...she's in the hospital" Kacela said in her deep voice.

"Oh,what happened?" Jack said as he adjusted the his hat to a more comfortable way.

"She...she had a stroke" Jack looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh,stop!She's still alive.Geez,your making it seem like she's dead or something" Charlie smiled,"Let's go".They left the house,Jack went in his new Ford Shelby Mustang GT-500 and Charlie went in her 2005 Ford Mustang.

"This is a really cool car sis!How'd you get it?" Kacela looked out the window.

"Well,I'm an underground racer.So,whenever I hear there's somebody wanting to have a race I'm on it.I have lost a race once,but that was because I just broke up with my boyfriend.It sucks to lose,really does.Hey,ever since that I never lost again!" Charlie grinned while paying attention to the road.

"So you guys really get payed,huh?How much do they give you?"

"It depends on how much the racer puts down.If I put down $25,000 and I lose the race,I lose it to one of the racer that won.I will never put down $25,000 but just using as an example"

"Bobby's gonna love you!How many cars do you have?"

"About 8 cars.Those shit that you see on MTV cribs,those people rent that.They didn't really buy it.All my stuff is real,I bought it,it's something they don't know how to do" Kacela's eyebrows went up in surprise.They drove the rest of the car drive to the hospital caching up on stuff.When they finally arrived at the hospital,Kacela realized how scared she really is underneath all of the smiles and the laughs,she was really scared.She wanted to see what kind of condition her mother was in,and she hoped it wouldn't be in a bad condition.Charlie and Kacela walked down the long hallway to the room.

"Room 121...let's go and see ma" Charlie opened to door and Kacela was behind her.Kacela couldn't believe how bad her mother looked.She didn't look the same old happy person she was before.She looked old,tired and exhausted.Kacela sat on the side of the bed quietly while Charlie sat on the bed with her mother.

"Ma...there's someone here that wants to see you" Kacela's mom turned her head and smiled.

"Hello..."

"Ma,do you remember her name?"

"Yes...she's Kac" Kacela smiled and hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry ma,I'm soo sorry" Kacela whispered in her mother's ears.

"Oh,it's okay.I'm fine now...Kacela,sweetie I have something very important to tell you"

"What?"

"...I lied about saying that the rest of the family is normal.Their not,in fact everyone in the family has some sort fo power.I was just afraid that they would judge you,and chastise you.I didn't want that to happen to you" Kacela's eyes grew a little weary.

"It's okay,ma.I can forgive you and I do" Kacela hugged her mother again.

"Hunny,there's something in that box for you and I have a letter for you over there" She pointed to the desk,"I want you to open it tonight and I want you to follow the directions...please take it" Her mother coughed.Kacela got up and took the large box and the envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's something very important..." A nurse came inside the room.

"I'm sorry,we have to take your mother into testing now.Your welcomed to stay if you like,visiting hours is-" Charlie interupted her.

"I think we'll go..."Charlie smiled at the nurse.

"Your leaveing?Well,make sure do as I say,it's important" Kacela's mother said as the nurse picked her up and placed her on the wheelchair.

"Okay ma,I'll do it..." Kacela said as she watched her mother roll in the wheelchair.

"I love you" Her mother yelled back.

"Love you,too!" Kacela stared at her mother.

"Mom has completely changed.She's become a more better person" Kacela looked at Charlie.

"Mom told me,everyone in the family has some sort of power...do you have a power?"

"...Apparently...yes,I do" Kacela frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because ma didn't want me to tell you.It was hard hiding it from you...ma thinks she's gonna die,that's why she told you the family secret" Kacela sighed.

"So what power do you have?"

"Well,I have mediumship"

"You can see dead people?Wow..."

"Yup,and sometimes it sucks.They come out of nowhere and I have to help them.I sometimes wish I didn't have this-"

"What's wrong?"

"Damn it!I just saw another dead person...they came out of that room over there.Shit!I'll be right back" Charlie walked into the room leaving Kacela standing there in wonder.Kacela walked into the room where her sister was.Noone was in there but Charlie and some old guy's dead body on the bed.

"Okay,Frank,your gonna have to listen to me.Your dead,and I'm here to help you" Charlie said in a calm way.

"Who are you talking to?" Kacela was standing by the door.

"Frank,he's a new dead person.Now,listen Frank,I need you to tell me what do you want me to do?"

"What?!I want you to get my damn soul back into that body of mine's!" Frank yelled.

"Frank,now you know that' impossible!I can't do that,is there anything you want me to tell your family so you could move on because every ghost wants to tell their loved ones something before they move onto the next stage of life"

"So being dead is the next stage of life?!"

"Yeah...okay,Frank I really have to get this moving.The nurses should be on their way soon and I wanna get this done so tell me" Kacela saw the nurses and doctors running down the long hallway.

"Charlie hurry up,they're coming" Kacela shooked her leg and stared at the nurses.

"Tell me Frank!Hurry,they're coming!"

"I...I want you to tell them I'll see them soon and I love them"

"Where do they live?"

"145 West Broderick street"

"What building?House?"

"The last house on the right sidewalk.It's a big beautiful white house with a great garden.Tell my son I love him and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to his wedding,and tell my wife I will always love her and we will celebrate our anniversery soon,together,when we're together..." Charlie stared at Frank.

"I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry" Charlie's eyes teared up.Kacela began wishing she would have that connection with Jack when she and him get's old.

"Please give my wife that black little box over there...thank you" A tear dropped from Charlie's big brown eyes.

"Your very welcomed..."Charlie touched Frank on his arm and his spirit dissapeared.Charlie wipped the tear from her eye.Kacela could tell Charlie made a connection with Frank.The nurses came into the room.

"What happened?!Who are you two?!" Charlie turned around.

"I'm Cha-I mean Christina.I'm his granddaughter"

"He's gone...I'm sorry" said one of the nurses checking Frank's pulse.

"Yeah...I know" Charlie took Kacela's hand and they walked out the hospital.

"Are you okay?" asked Kacela looking at Charlie.

"...I'm fine,I'm okay" Charlie said as she held back the tears.

"So do you always cry when you help a dead person?"

"Yeah,I always cry.I don't know why...that's why I try to stay away from cemetarys" Kacela looked out the window.

"...I forgot to tell ma that I'm pregnant" Charlie glanced at Kacela.

"Yeah,you did.You think she'll be pissed?" Charlie said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah,sort of.Charlie I'm hungry"

"McDonalds here we come!" Charlie attitued completely changed,she came back to her old self.It's funny, Kacela and Charlie could be in a completely bad situtation,and then they could switch to being happy in the end.I guess they just have that sisterly bond.

"Let's get our food and quickly get out of here,I don't wanna be late for tonight" Kacela smiled at Charlie.

"Right",Charlie smiled,"And I wanna see Bobby again..."Charlie mummbled.

"What?" Kacela asked as she got out the car.

"Nothing,oh nothing..."Kacela smiled at Charlie.They entered McDonalds and Kacela was anticipating the moment she would eat her cheeseburger.

**_Athor's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Sorry it took soo long!I had to deal with soo much the past couple of days.Remember to review: )_**


	30. Band Practice and Getting a deal

_**"Band Practice and getting a Deal"**_

Jack held the guitar and in front of the mic.

"Okay guys,remember the routine remember Kelis hit that note high.Okay?"

"Gotcha!" Kelis smiled at Jack.He held his guitar,ready to rock out.

"Okay,one,two,one,two,three go!" They began playing the song.

**_"Mountain"_**

**_All these dreams and all these plans  
I built them all with these two hands  
Everything I've relized my dreams_**

**_The city lights shine down and they blind me sometimes  
But through it all I was lost but I found my way_**

_**So tell me what you want 'cause I will give you anything  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it**_

_**I wasn't on the moutain  
When it came to me  
All my life's been wasted  
Chasing shallow dreams**_

_**So here we are  
Let me lift you up and show you this world over me  
And all these things that I've gained and what I've seen  
It can't compare to the love that you could give to me**_

_**So tell me what you want 'cause I would give it to you anything  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it**_

_**I wasn't on a moutain  
When it came to me  
All my life's been wasted  
Chasing shallow dreams**_

_**Years go by  
And nothing's slowing down the time  
Years go by  
And then they're wasted  
All this time  
I thought that I gained everything  
If your not mine  
I'm so empty**_

_**I wasn't on a moutain  
When it came to me,when it came to me  
All my life's been wasted  
Chasing shallow dreams!**_

_**So please come back to me,I'm right here waiting  
So please come back to me now...**_

Jack smiled back at the rest of his band members.

"Guys you were awesome!" Jack put up the rock sign.

"No you were awesome Jack!Tonight's the night I could feel it" Raphael said as he got off the seat.Jack smirked and took his guitar off of him.He walked over to his bag and pulled out a book with songs and a disc while everyone took a breather.

"Hey guys,remember the songs I had that I told ya'll about?" Jack held the book in his hands and the disc.

"Yeah" They all said in unison.

"I decided we could use another song for tonight.You see I mixed something on this disc and I thought you guys should listen to it" Jack walked over to the stereo and placed the cd in.Everyone sat down on the couch.

"Listen and tell me what you think" Jack pressed the red button and everyone began listening to the hard rock Jack had on it.How did Jack put it together?Well,since he knows how to play giutar,bass,and drums he simply did it all in different takes and he mixed it all together.Jack's not as stupid as his brothers make him seem.Everyone was bopping their heads to the music,they loved it.When the song went off,Kelis,Raphael,Jimmy C,and Randy all clapped for Jack.

"I loved it!" Kelis smiled at Jack.

"Wonderful!" Jimmy C said in a state of shock.

"I have no words to explain how good that was Jack" Raphael shook his head and smiled at Jack.

"I thought it was astonishing!Awesome Jackie!" Randy patted Jack on his back.

"Thanks guys.I didn't exspect you guys to really like it" Jack seemed surprised.

"Well Jack,you are the band's leader and a damn good one at that!You make the right decisions Jackie,you totally rock" Kelis smiled at Jack and Jack's cheeks began getting red.

"Oh stop,please!Your making me blush" Jack smiled,"Okay guys,I remember the lyrics to it and we should try it out" Jack got up and went over to the mic,"Did you guys remember the beat I had in the song because if you don't we could always listen-" Kelis interupted Jack.Randy went over to the turntables.

"Jack,come on man!Your talking to us!We're professionals at this.Let's do this" Kelis put up the rock sign.

"Let's do it then" Jack threw up his rock sign,too.

"Jack,I'm gonna do the turntables part,okay?"

"Yeah we could do that" Jack held the guitar and cleared his throat.

"Ready when your ready boss" Jimmy C said as he held his bass.

"One,two,one,two,three" And they began rocking on!

_**"Don't Stay"**_

_**Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I, need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go **_

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay

Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I, just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay

I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
With no apologies

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Don't stay  
Don't stay

Kelis,Raphael,Randy,and Jimmy C were all shocked at Jack.Normally,Jack doesn't roar like that,he sings like a punk rocker that he is.They couldn't believe how much Jack changed.First it's his haircolor,then his body figure (very attractive!)then his eyes,and now his singing?What's going on with Jack?He's completely change and he really didn't notice.

"That...was awesome" Kelis breathed heavily.

"Really,you liked it?" Jack asked innocently.

"Dude,you were just roaring.Do you know what league your in?" asked Raphael sitting at the drums.

"Yeah,I'm in rock n'roll.Why?"

"Jack,that wasn't rock n' roll.That was metal what you were just doing.Jack are you okay?" asked Jimmy C.

"Yeah I'm okay" Jack said in a confused way.

"Apparently,your not.Jack you'd know the difference from rock and metal.It looks to me like you were just doing Numetal" Randy crossed his arms.

"So what?"

"So what?!Jack,we have a reputation of being a really good punk band.We can't screw that up by adding roaring in on,just sing like the regular Jackie we knew before" Jack frowned.

"Listen guys,in order for us to succeed we have to try new things.Now,this might not be the best thing,so to say,but that doens't mean we can't bring something new to the audience.I'm sick and tired of these punk bands and I'm tired of these kids following those stupid-ass punk bands.It's become a fucking fad!We gotta change it.My father always told me,"When it seems like the entire world is going to hell, when your in the deep shit of bulls,you still can get out by washing yourself".Let's wash ourselves.We gotta make a change in our approach at this music.Let's hit this hard!Let's not settle for less.We gotta hit the shit and be done with it" Jack sounded like a football coach,"Let's not settle for a trend...we're a band,a really good band!" Raphael,Jimmy C,and Randy all smiled at Jack.So did Kelis.

"...Well I guess we could do somethin' here with this music" Raphael grinned.

"Yeah,maybe we could try something new" Jimmy C looked worried.

"I guess it's a okay" Randy smiled.

"So what do ya say?" Jack asked.

"Yeah..." Rapahel had his looked down but he was smiling.

"I say yeah" Randy smiled.

"Let's do it!" Jimmy C shook his head up and down.

"You don't even have to ask me.I was all for it from the beginning!" They all began laughing.

"Thanks guys,your really gonna come through for me"

"You better not screw this up for us Jack!" Raphael yelled.

"Alright!I won't,I promise" Jack smiled at them.

They all had a group hug and the rest of their time they laughed and joked around.

_**Herbin 8:00 PM**_

Many people came into the lounge/bar just to see Jack and his band,"Die Sherly".Kacela,Charlie,Bobby,Angel,and Sofi came along.As usual,Jerry couldn't come because he had the children to take care of.They all stood in the front to get a clear view of Jack.Backstage,Jack was a little nervous.The way for him to get his nrevousness out,he eats two Hershey bars.

"Here Jack,you dropped your eyeliner" Randy picked up the eyeliner and placed it on the table,"Jack you gonna put your eyeliner on?"

"Uh?!Oh yeah I gotta put the eyeliner on.Thanks for reminding me" Jack placed his Hersheys on the table and picked up the eyeliner and applied some under his eyes.

"So Jack,why did you choose the color black to be your hair color?"

"I just wanted to see how I look with black hair.Plus,I love the color" Jack focused on how much eyeliner he puts on.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah,lemme finish the last of my Hersheys and I'm good" Jack thought it was enough eyeliner and closed it up.He sat back down and gobbled down the last of the Hershey bar,"Okay,I'm ready" Jack said as he chewed on the chocolatey chocolate.He got up and walked out the room with Randy,Jimmy C,and Raphael.Kelis was waiting behind the stage.

"Hey guys,there's a lot of people here" Jack saw Kacela.

"Good,she came"

"What you thought she wouldn't come?" Kelis asked curiously.

"No,I'm just happy she didn't stay too long at the hospital" Kelis took her guitar,Raphael took his drum sticks,Jimmy C took his bass,and Randy headed up to the turntables,and Jack took his guitar.The lights shut off and the audience was all excited to see the band.All the groupies and crazed fans were screaming.Although all the chaos and noise was going on,the agent was standing in the back watching how good they could give a show.Kacela knew the agent was at the back but she wanted to see Jack up,close,and personal.The lights flashed and fog was all over the place.Everyone began screaming when the band came out,especially because if Jack.All the girls began screaming because of how good-looking Jack was.He hoped Kacela wouldn't get angry because of all the wierd boards they made for him and all the crazy teenyboppers that were there.Kacela kept her cool and stood there smiling at Jack.They began the show slowly.

"What's up guys!You all came for us and you know we're gonna give you a great fuckin' show tonight!Yeah!" everyone began screaming at the top of their lungs,"Okay,hit it!" they began the song and everyone was jumping,including Kacela,Bobby,Angel,and Sofi.

**_Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I, need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go _**

**_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_**

**_Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I, just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone_**

**_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_**

**_I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
With no apologies_**

**_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Don't stay  
Don't stay_**

After the song,everyone screamed and Jack smiled at the crowd.He was sweating a little but he was still up for giving the people the show of their lives.

"Ready for another one?"

"YEAH!!!!!!!" the crowd screamed.

"What?!"

"YEAH!!!!!!"

"Okay,this song is dedicated someone very special in my life right now.She's the best person ever and I love her to death.Greatest person you could ever meet in your life.Okay babe,this one's for you!Hit it!" The song began and Jack began playing,Kacela smiled at Jack while he sung.

**_All these dreams and all these plans  
I built them all with these two hands  
Everything I've relized my dreams_**

**_The city lights shine down and they blind me sometimes  
But through it all I was lost but I found my way_**

_**So tell me what you want 'cause I will give you anything  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it**_

_**I wasn't on the moutain  
When it came to me  
All my life's been wasted  
Chasing shallow dreams**_

_**So here we are  
Let me lift you up and show you this world over me  
And all these things that I've gained and what I've seen  
It can't compare to the love that you could give to me**_

_**So tell me what you want 'cause I would give it to you anything  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it**_

_**I wasn't on a moutain  
When it came to me  
All my life's been wasted  
Chasing shallow dreams**_

_**Years go by  
And nothing's slowing down the time  
Years go by  
And then they're wasted  
All this time  
I thought that I gained everything  
If your not mine  
I'm so empty**_

_**I wasn't on a moutain  
When it came to me,when it came to me  
All my life's been wasted  
Chasing shallow dreams!**_

_**So please come back to me,I'm right here waiting  
So please come back to me now...**_

Jack stuck up the rock sign and everyone followed what he did.During the show,the band performed numerous songs.Bobby seemed to be having a great time,and so did Sofi,Angel,and Charlie.When Jack and the band went backstage after the show,a security gaurd gave Jack a card that has an agency on it.They all were thrilled and Jack agreed to call the agency tommorrow.After the show,they all went out to the pizza shop.

"Jack that was a really nice show" Sofi patted Jack on his back,"I wish Angel could dedicate a song to me!" They all began laughing at Sofi's comment.When they were at the pizza shop,they joked and laughed like they were all family.As a matter a fact,they are family.After they ate at the shop,they headed home.Everyone went inside while Jack had a strange feeling someone was watching.

"Come on Jackie" Kacela held the door open for Jack.

"...Wait...I think someone's out there" Jack walked down the dark sidewalk.

"What?!Jackie come inside,your acting paranoid" Kacela went down the steps and pulled Jack.

"Maybe your right,but I know...I feel like there's someone out there..." Kacela sucked her teeth and pulled Jack up the steps while Jack stared down the dark sidewalk.

**_Author's Note to wonderful people!_**

**_Review peeps!Tell me what you think is gonna happen next: )_**

**_-The two songs were originated to the two bands Linkin Park and Good Charlotte.I have nothing to do with their lyrics.Good we go that out the way.Onto the next chapter..._**


	31. Kidnapped

_**"Kidnapped"**_

Jack woke up early in the morning,he had a headache and he was stressed out.It's been two months ever since Aliana got kicked out.Jack wondered if he was being stalked by her or is it just his protective attitued that's the problem.Jack and Bobby was suppose to be going to Babies r' us. Jack noticed Kacela wasn't in the bed.He began panicking and he raced out of the room.

"Kac!Kac!Kacela!" Jack yelled as he ran down the steps.Jack checked in the kitchen,livingroom,and downstairs in the basement.Then he heard someone humming in the laundry room.Jack slowly walked inside and saw Kacela sitting on the dryer listening to music with one headphone to her stomach and the other to her ears.

"Kac!You scared the shit out of me!" Jack sighed in relief.

"Oh,hey Jackie" Kacela smiled and took the headphones off,"Sorry,I was listening to some music" Jack's frown went away as Kacela got off the dryer.

"Geez,you really scared me Kac.Don't do that again" Jack said in a concerned way,Kacela hugged Jack and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm okay Jackie,I'm fine.Why are you soo worried lately?" Kacela rubbed her hand on Jack's face.

"...I-I've been having a feeling that I'm being stalked or watched..." Kacela had a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?Aliana's been harrassing you right?!Jack-"

"No,I just feel like I'm being watched by something out there..." Jack sat on the chair next to the door.

"...Well,babe...everything's gonna be okay,nobody's gonna hurt you or me" Jack stared into Kacela's eyes.

"I think I'm going insane,babe!" Kacela held Jack's rough,cold hands.

"Stop thinking that way babe,your not going insane!Your just a little worried about me,you,Bobby,Sofi,Angel...and the baby.Stop thinking bad things will happen to you" Kacela gave Jack a warm smile,"No matter what,your girl's still down for you.I got your back babe...I love you" Jack and Kacela kissed.

"I better get ready,me and Bobby will be going to babies r'us soon" Jack got up and Kacela went into the kitchen.Jack slowly walked up the steps and into the room.Bobby came out of his room with just a towel on,his body and hair was completly wet.Bobby went onto Jack's room.

"Jackie,we leavin in a little bit" Bobby stood in the archway.

"Okay,Bobby..." Jack seemed a little off.

"What's wrong with you?!"Bobby sounded a little agrivated.

"Oh,nothing..." Jack drifted off.

"Yeah,whateva.Get dressed now" Bobby slammed the door which brought Jack back to reality.Jack got up and changed his clothes.He threw on a black t-shirt,cut up jeans,and his boots.Jack putted a little bit of eyeliner under his eyes.He walked downstairs and Kacela was watching tv.He saw her big belly then her smiling,eating chocolate and watching Barney.

"Why are you watching Barney?He's gay" Jack walked over to Kacela and sat next to her.

"No he's not!He just hasn't found the right girl yet..." Jack placed his hands on Kacela's stomach.

"I wonder what it will be..." Jack smirked.

"I wonder too,you think it's going to be a boy?" Kacela had a little of chocolate on her cheek.

"I don't know...I want a boy" Jack wipped the chocolate off Kacela's face with his hand,"I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl...just as long as I got a small human being in my arms" Kacela and Jack laughed.

"I highly agree with you" Kacela continued eating her chocolate.Bobby came downstairs and opened the door.

"Come on Jack...are you watching Barney?!" Bobby asked as he closed the door.

"No,it's Kacela-" Bobby interupted him.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah save it for the judge.Your still a fucking fairy!" Kacela had a frown on her face.

"When will you give up on those fairy jokes?!God!" Jack got up and walked pass Bobby while he was laughing.He opened the door and stood by it before leaving.

"Bye Babe,I'll see you in a little bit" Kacela blew a kiss at Jack and he smiled.Bobby followed Jack as he continued laughing.They both went into the car and drove off.Jack stared out the window wondering if he was really ready for fatherhood,being a big star,and being an angel.He still didn't tell his brothers about what happened,the only person he trusted was Kacela.If he told the guys then they would really believe he's gay and scrutinize him.So he kept quiet and layed low.

"So Jack,you ready for fatherhood?" Bobby asked as he glanced over at Jack.

"No...I'm still wondering if I'll drop him of hurt him in any knid of way" Bobby smirked.

"Your not going to drop him,Jack.Look,babies are hard to deal with,they will wake you up really late in the night beacuse they need soem fuckin' food of they're diapers changed.I know some stuff about babies Jack...I use to take care of them,I volunteered at a nursery when I was 15-" Jack was about to say something,"-Just to get some cash.Ma said it was good training for me when dealign with working,jobs.So don't get any idea fairy!" Jack laughed and changed the radio station.

"So,are you ever going to have a family,Bobby?"

"I hope so...I mean I really like-" Jack interupted.

"When you mean like you mean you really want to get into this girl's pants,right?" Jack grinned.

"No!I respect her...she's not like the other bitches and sluts out there.I think she has class" Bobby smirked.

"And your going to start a family with her?I'm assuming"

"That is if she wants me to,than yeah.We gotta to get to know each other first"

"Yeah right,all you wanna do is bang her and get over it.You have no feelings" Jack began looking out the window.

"She's...a special one"

"And who is this girl?"

"You really wanna know?" Jack smiled.

"Yes,I want to know"

"I'm not gonna tell you,your gonna have to find out yourself" Bobby grinned and Jack frowned.

"Yeah whateva.Lemme run through the list of things we gotta get : we gotta get a crib,stroller,baby changing station,a rocking chair,diapers,baby food like Pediasure and Gurber shit like that,baby bag,baby bottle,baby chair for the car,baby toys,there's more but I don't want to get into it" Bobby looked confused.

"Do you really think all that shit is gonna fit in this little car?"

"We'll make it fit,if not we'll come back tommorrow and get the shit" Jack looked out the window and listened to the music that was playing.

"I hope your fatherhood is good..."Jack smiled.

"I hope it will be good too" he continued staring out the window.

_**Mercer House- 8:45PM**_

Kacela walked out of the room.She heard moaning and screaming coming from Angel's room.Kacela rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.She turned on the tv and then walked into the kitchen.Kacela was thinking about Jack and the baby,wondering what surprises and happiness was coming.She took out her coffee ice cream and walked back on in the livingroom and sat on the soft couch.A couple of minutes later,the doorbell rung.Kacela was a little starled,but she got up and walked over to the door.She opened it but noone was there.

"Hello?!" Kacela yelled and it seemed like it was a ghost town,noone was there.She closed the door and halfway back into the livingroom she saw the back door opened.Kacela's fearmometer got high and she slowly walked to the back door.Kacela closed the door slowly wondering how in the hell it got opened.Suddenly,someone in all black stuck a needle in Kacela's arm.She fell to the ground as the person held her in his arms.He picked her up as Kacela was uncounsious and walked out the front door.

_**Bobby's Car**_

"I don't know how we got this stuff to fit in here!" Jack tried to push the baby stuff in the back seat.

"Yeah well,it took some hard pushin to get that shit to fit" Bobby adjusted his arm on the box.

"You good?" Jack asked as he turned on the radio.

"I'm good" Bobby drove off into the dark highway.Around 9:45PM,Bobby and Jack arrived at the house.Jack got out the car to find the front door opened.He ran into the house.

"Kacela!Kacela!Kacela!Where are you?!"Jack ran into the livingroom and noone was there.The tv was on but noone was there.Angel and Sofi came downstairs,Sofi had a robe on and Angel had his on.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Kacela...she's gone!" Bobby came into the house.

"What happened?!" Bobby yelled.

"...She's gone!"

"What do you mean?!She's gone?!" Sofi yelled in disbelief.

"Oh shit..."Bobby,Jack,Sofi,and Angel stared at each other wondering where the hell did Kacela go.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Review peeps!Kidnapped!Oh God: )_**


	32. In The Mouth of The Devil

_**"In the Mouth of the Devil"**_

Jack stood there in anger,he quickly ran upstairs and Bobby,Angel,and Sofi followed him.Jack swung the door open and flipped his mattress off reveling a sword,armor,and a sheild.Jack took the items up and went over to his closet picking up a big book.

"What the fuck are you doin?!" Bobby yelled as he stood by the door.

"I'm getting my shit together so I could find these bastards who kidnapped Kacela" Jack took off his shirt and chnged into his black wifebeater.

"Maybe we should just look around the area,she probably might be at the store or somethin" Sofi said in an innocent way.

"She didn't go to the store,trust me!If she went to the store she would leave me a little note.And besides,Kac doesn't go out this time of night" Jack pulled out the guns Bobby bought for him when he was younger.Bobby taught him how to shoot a gun when they were younger.Now,Jack is a fatal threat.

"Let's just call the police Jack,they could help" Angel said in a concerned way.

"No!The police won't do shit,they'll just get in the way of me getting Kac back.Besides,this isn't they're fight it's mine" Jack took out a pellet gun and a pistol.

"Jack,we'll find her" Bobby said in a calm voice.

"Listen,I've been hiding this from ya'll from the longest..." Bobby,Angel,and Sofi looked at each other then the attention went back on Jack.

"...Remember when I went to Salem to see my grandpa?"

"Yeah,why?" Bobby asked in a shaky voice.

"Well...that wasn't just any visit,I got a letter from my pops and he told me that I wasn't just human..." Bobby stared at Jack.

"Continue" Angel said as he stood by Sofi.

"...I'm-you may not believe me but I'm an angel and I've been hiding this from you for a really long time-" Bobby interupted Jack.

"How long?" Bobby said in a husky voice.

"For about 6,7 months or so..." Jack had his head down as the info that he gave them began to ease in their brains.

"So you mean to tell me your an angel?" Sofi asked as she sat on Jack's bed.

"Yeah,I am" Jack continued packing up weapons.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us from the beginning?!" Bobby yelled at Jack.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me!" Jack fired back.

"Well,it doesn't matter!You should have fuckin told us from the beginning then this shit wouldn't have happened!" Bobby's face got red.

"So you mean to tell me,this is all my fault!" Jack stopped packing and he stared at Bobby with his blue and white eyes.

"Exactly!" Jack's face began to get red too.

"Bobby,I don't know why your blaming this shit on me!Blame it on the people who took Kac!" Jack continued packing.

"You don't wanna own up to your mistake-" Jack interupted.

"Mistake!Are you fuckin crazy?!Wait,don't answer that...we all know you are!" Jack rolled his eyes and picked up the bag.

"Who the fuck you think you talkin' to?!" Bobby yelled at Jack,"I'm not Aliana!" Jack walked pass Bobby.

"Whateva,who's comin?" Jack said in a demanding way.

"I'm coming" Sofi got up and and walked pass Jack so she could put on her clothes.

"I'm comin,wait for us" Angela went inside the room.

"Bobby...are you comin?" Jack asked as he stood by the door.

"You know I'm comin,man" Bobby sighed.

"Well,stop bullshittin let's go" Jack walked downstairs,Bobby followed.A couple of minutes later, Sofi and Angel came downstiars.Jack was outside waiting in his Ford Shelby Mustang GT-500.Bobby stood outside with the front door opened.They all jumped in the car and drove off.

"So Jackie,do you even know where your going?" Sofi asked.

"Yup,I have this odd feeling it's in a cemetary.It's underground in the mausoleum" The car was speeding and Jack had rage in his eyes,Bobby could see.

_**Mausoleum**_

_Kacela layed on a hard stone bed unconsious.A girl with all black on lit the candles that surrounded Kacela.She leaned over into Kacela's ear and began speaking._

_"...I told you before,you'll pay..." She stood up and walked into the darkness._

**_Outside of Mausoleum_**

Jack stared at the mausoleum.

"So are we gonna go in or what?" Sofi asked.

"Your not going inside Sofi...your staying outside" Sofi sighed.

"Come on,I mean I learned how to use a gun-" Angel interupted her.

"Yeah,that's because of me.You ain't goin in there" Angel said in a firm voice.

"I'm always the sidekick" Sofi said in a mummble.

"Your gonna stay outside just in case shit happens.Call 911 if one of us dies,in this case if I die" Bobby,Angel,and Sofi stared at Jack.

"Are you fuckin crazy?!" Bobby asked,"Don't ever say that shit again!" Bobby yelled at him.

"Why would you say that Jack?!Damn?!" Angel yelled at Jack.

"It could happen..." Jack stared at the mausoleum,"Let's go" Jack,Bobby,and Angel got out the car and walked up to the entrance of the cemetary.

_**Mausoleum**_

_Kacela regained her consicousness.She moaned and groan before really opening her eyes.Kacela's eye's widened after relizing where she was.A drop of blood fell on her arm,then she stared at the ceiling.A dead body was on the ceiling,Kacela screamed and then a person all in black came out of the darkness._

_"Get the fuck away from me!Get away!" Kacela yelled as she tried to free herself from the ropes._

_"Shhh...quiet my child...we need to do something with that belly huh?"_

_"Who the fuck are you!" Kacela yelled._

_"I'm gonna help the future of the underworld...I need you..." She placed her hand on Kacela's face but Kacela moved her face._

_"Don't fucking touch me..." Kacela stared at the lady._

_"umm..." The lady smirked but Kacela stared in anger._

_"My future husband is gonna come and he's gonna fuck you up!" Kacela smirked in anger at the lady._

_"I hope he comes so we can kill him and kill that precious baby inside of you..." she placed her hand on Kacela's large belly._

_"You touch my stomach again I'll cut your fucking hands off!" Kacela yelled at her._

_"Well,that is if I don't get to yours first..." Kacela stared at the girl before she walked back into the darkness._

_**Inside of the Mausoleum**_

Jack held two guns in his hand,a flashlight,and a bag on his back.Bobby held the shotgun,Angel held his pellet gun and follwed them.Jack opened the door and slowly walked down the dusty steps.When they got down the steps they saw a creature type of person standing there wth it's back turned.They got they're guns ready.It turned around,Angel and Bobby were frightened.

"What the fuck is that?!" they said in unison.

"I don't know but I'm killing it!" Jack shot the thing before it even got to them,"Fucker..." Jack stepped over it's dead body and Angel and Bobby followed him.They found a small door and walked into a room full of dead bodies.

"You think we'll find her?In all this shit?" Angel asked as he stepped over a dead body,"This shit ain't right..." Angel stepped in the sticky blood.

"I know,we gotta go through this nasty fuckin shit" Bobby said as he was fully alert of whatever's in the room.

"I don't give a shit,just as long as I got Kac and my baby in my arms" A demonic creature pig came after Jack and he quickly shot it.It fell to the ground and layed there.

"Bastard..." Jack smirked at Bobby and Angel,then the demon pig jumped up and charged after the guys.They all began firing they're guns.The demonic pig fell and was completely dead.Then,a group of demon creatures came out of the darkness and surrounded Jack,Bobby,and Angel.

"Oh shit..."Jack said as he held the gun in his hands thinking how in the hell is he going to get out of this?

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Review peeps!: )Hehehe!_**


	33. Killing Demons

_**"Killing Demons"**_

The demonic pigs growled at Jack,Bobby,and Angel.

"How the fuck did I get myslef into this shit?" Angel asked.

"Jack...got any bright ideas?" asked Bobby.Jack slowly placed the bag on the ground.

"Actually I do" Jack held out his hands and pulled out a small knife.He slowly cut himself, the blood dripped down on the floor.

"Jack...what the fuck are you doing?!" Bobby asked as he sweated.

"When I tell you to go,start shooting...okay?" Jack kept his eyes on the demon.

"Jack you better not be acting fucking crazy now!" Angel pointed his gun at the demons.

"I'm not...I just want to see something" Jack cruched down and kept his unbloody hand on his knees.

"Your gonna get us killed!" Bobby yelled.Jack held out his bloody right hand in the air,the pig charged at Jack and Jack ran towards it.

"GO!" Jack yelled and Bobby and Angel began shooting at the demons.Jack took the pig by it's mouth and riped it's jaw off.Blood spllatered all over the place.Then Jack attack all the other pigs.He stomped on them crushing they're bodies,broke they're necks,ripped they're heads off,broke their bodies in half. Bobby and Angel continued shooting at the evil pigs,Angel was scared but Bobby found this as an opportunity to get all his anger and fustration out.A couple of minutes later,after all the shooting,Bobby saw a light and he flipped it on.The light revealed blood and dead pigs everywhere.It smelled really horriable,the smell was unbearable.Bobby looked at Jack and he was covered with blood,his long hair was dripping with blood.

"Jackie...what the fuck was that?!" Bobby asked astonished.Jack gasped for air and threw the pig's huge ribcage on the ground.

"...Pigs,really hungry demon pigs..." Jack walked over to Bobby and Angel still in shock at what happened.

"Your covered in all that shit man!" Angel looked grossed out.

"I don't give two dog shits if I'm covered in all this blood" Jack tried to wipe the little blood that fell from his bangs onto his face,"We're getting Kac back..." Jack had a determined look on his face.

"I know Jackie...we are" Jack sighed and picked up his bag that had some blood on it.

"Let's go" Jack and Bobby walked into a big hall that had stautes inside of it.Once they got inside,the door shut. Bobby,Angel,and Jack got a little startled,Bobby tried to open the door.

"Shit!Open!Fucking door!" Bobby tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't move,"Angel,help me out here!" Angel tried to kick it down but it would open.

"What hell's wrong with the door?!" Angel asked as he gasped for air.Bobby stopped trying to open the door,and he too gasped for air.

"You'll never get it opened..." Jack placed his bag on the floor,he sat on the ground and pulled out his big book,"Book of Elevationtius".He scemed through the book until he found what he was looking for,"Ha!Got it!" Bobby and Angel came over to Jack.

"What,what you found?" Angel asked as he crouched down on the dusty floor,Bobby did too.

"Here,it says "The blood of a new born,or still in the powerful woman's womb,poured into the cup of damnation will cause the world to end with fire and brimestone..."Jack looked up at Bobby.

"So,shit that must be the baby,Jack!" Bobby stared with a frown on his face.

"How we gonna get to them?" Angel asked.

"You see that door down there?" Jack got up and pointed to the distant door past all the demonic statues.

"Yeah" Angel said in a deep voice.

"We gotta go through all these stautes and my insticts tell me we gotta get inside that room.Wherever that door leads to it'll take us straight to Kac" Jack picked up his book and placed it in his bag.He then took his gun and took his flashlight.The big room's lights were dimmed.

"Let's get this shit over with" Bobby sighed and they walked pass the first statue.

_**Damnation Room**_

Kacela struggled to get out of the tightly tied ropes.Her hands began burning and she tried to use her power of burning the rope.It wouldn't work.Then she tried to levitate the knife she saw on the table beside her.

"Come on..." Kacela stared at the knife,it began shaking,"Get off of the table...come on!" Kacela's eyes began getting red,the knife kept shaking.The knife then fell off the table and Kacela lost her focus,"Shit!Damn it!" Kacela whispered in a anger.Then someone came out the darkness.

"Awww,you dropped somethin?" A familiar voice said as the person walked past Kacela and to the knife.

"That voice...it's familiar..." Kacela stared at the hooded person.

"Familiar?It should be..." The person took off her hood and it revealed that it was Aliana!She stared at Kacela and smirked,"...Told you,you are gonna pay for what you've done to me...trust me" Kacela frowned.

"You sick bitch!Jack's gonna come and save me!And you'll be the one paying!" Kacela yelled at Aliana.

"This precious little human will...sadly die...and your going down with it" Aliana placed her hand on Kacela's stomach.

"Don't you fucking touch me!Don't ever touch me!" Kacela tried to sit up but the ropes held her back.

"Shame...Jack's not gonna become a daddy nor a husband.Boy,would I hate to see him become a husband,married to you!" Aliana laughed.

"Don't worry,I'll kill you so you won't have to go through the mental torture" Kacela spat on Aliana's hand which was right by her.Aliana slapped Kacela;Kac tried to retaliate but she couldn't grab Aliana's neck so she could choke her.So instead,she yelled at her.

"You fucking bitch!I'll get you!When I get you,I'm gonna slice your fucking throat!" Aliana took the knife and walked towards the dark door.

"I'd like to see you try..." Aliana threw the knife on the floor,"You might as well not try to use your powers,it won't work in here..." Aliana slammed the door and left,Kacela crying in the room with anger in her eyes.

_**Demonic Statue Room**_

Jack,Bobby,and Angel slowly walked in between the demonic statues.Jack kept his gun close,not trusting anything in the room.They finally walked up to the door,it felt like it took 500 years to get there.

"Keep a close eye on the stautes...they could be disguised as stone but they could be a fatal threat" Jack locked picked the door while Bobby and Angel stood there staring at the statues,hoping nothing turns into a huge demon.Then,Angel saw something crack and move.

"Ah shit!Jack hurry up,somethin moved over there" Angel pointed the gun in the direction of where he saw something move.

"Okay,shit okay I'm coming" Jack tried his best to open the door.Then, all the statues began moving!

"Hurry the fuck up Jack!" Bobby began shooting at the slow moving statues.

"Bobby don't waste your bullets!" Jack yelled at Bobby.The demonic statues roared and kept moving slowly towards them.

"Come Jack!" Angel yelled and just as soon as the statue came to crush Angel's body,Jackie came and pulled him into the small room.All three brothers gasped for air.Angel was still in shock at what was about to happened.Angel took off his large coat knowing it was going to slow him down,and so did Bobby.

"Bobby,that's your favorite jacket" Jack picked up the jacket.

"Nah,leave it Jack...it's gonna slow me down I got more of them at home" Bobby had his hands on his knees,breathing hard.

"Sure?" Bobby nodded his head and Jack threw the coat in a little corner,"Let's go" Jack walked into a long dark hallway,Bobby and Angel followed.

"Jack,you determined to get your girl back huh?" Angel asked as he moved the flashlight around.

"Yeah I am" Jack focused ahead and he stayed alert.

"So,we dealing with demons?" Asked as he held the gun,tightly,in his hands.

"Yup" Then Jack,Bobby,and Angel arrived at a large room.It was pitch black,Jack shined the light around the room.Then,out of nowhere,people all in black all hit Jack,Bobby,and Angel over the head.All three fell to the ground and went completly unconsious.

_**Damnation Room**_

"My Queen...we have him" The tall lady sat on the large chair,her head held high,and her striking eyes beamed on the servant.

"Good...soon I will see him _again_" She smirked.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Review peeps: )Remember peeps,there's two evil ladies in the story it's Aliana and ,I'm not sayin!Remember!_**


	34. And the Ending?

_**"And the ending?"**_

They threw Jack,Bobby,and Angel on the ground.The groaned and moaned as they layed on the floor. A tall lady stood up with a hood on her head. She slowly walked down the steps to Jack,Bobby,and Angel. Jack raised his head to see the person that stood in front of him. She knelt down and brushed her hand through his long black hair.

"You grew soo much...you look like your father" Jack squinted his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" He said in a calm way.

"Is that how you speak to your mother?" Jack had a shocked look on his face.

"Mother?!What are the fuck are you talking about?!" she grabbed Jack's neck and pulled him up off the ground. Jack began choking because of the strong grip his mother had on him.

"Now,now Jack...you know better..." She pulled off her hood. She looked really beautiful, she didn't look old at all. She looked at lot like Jack.

"Your suppose to be dead!" Jack said in a choking voice.

"Oh,but I'm not my son" She dropped Jack on the floor and walked over to Bobby. Jack coughed as he tried to get the hard feeling of her grip away from his throat.

"Well,well,well...who do we have here?" She knelt down and smirked at Bobby. She touched Bobby's face and kissed him on the lips. Bobby instantly became paralyzed.

"Bobby!Bobby!Bobby!What the fuck did you do to Bobby?!" She walked over to Angel and kissed him on the lips, "Angel!What the fuck did you do to him!No!" Jack yelled at his mother. She giggled and walked back to her chair.

"Now,we have buisness to talk about my son..." She raised her eyebrow and smirked at Jack. Jack got up and stared at her.

"What buisness?Where's Kacela?!"

"Who?Kacela?Kacela?Humm...oh! Kacela!Your right on point"

"Where's is she?" Jack's voice got a little deeper.

"Kacela is in good hands...I need her..."

"For what?"

"I need her so I could kill the infant that's inside her womb...that child will become the angel that will stop the entire process of Satan ruling the world. If that child is born then there will be no Satan ruling the world...if that child is born than I'm doomed"

"Good..." Jack smirked at her.

"What?You don't want your mother being happy?" She leaned over.

"If your gonna kill the women that I love and the child that I love than yes,I don't want you being happy!" Jack spat out some blood.

"Humm...what else do I have to tell you?Oh,right, do you remember Aliana?" Jack's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because..." Aliana walked into the room and, "She's my new apprentice" Aliana smirked at Jack.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jack yelled at his mother.

_**Outside**_

Sofi sat in there car worried about Angel. She shook her leg nervously and then she decided to go and find Angel. Sofi took the phone and she took the two guns Angel left under the seat. She walked up the door and opened it. Sofi turned on the flashlight and walked down the steps.

"Lord Jesus Christ,protect me watch over me as I go through the valley of the evil.And help me fight the demon,Lucifer,Satan,the unclean one.Take me into your loving arms father, Amen" Sofi kissed her Crucifix and cocked the gun. She couldn't see anything. Then a demon came out of the darkness, Sofi screamed and shot the demon. She screamed and quickly ran over the body and down the steps.

_**Damnation Room**_

Jack's mother's helpers picked Jack up and took him the room where Kacela was. Kacela turned her head as soon as she saw the door open.

"Jack!Jack!Oh thank God!" Kacela yelled and she began trying to wiggle her way out. They placed Jack on the hard stoned table and tied him up. Jack put up a fight while they tried to tie him up.

"Get off of me!" Jack spat on one of the gaurd's face and he slapped Jack on his face, "Fucker!" Jack spat the blood on his face and the gaurd raised his hand. Jack's mother saved him just in time.

"Don't!...Don't touch him ever again..." She pointed to the door and the servant walked out the room. Jack's mother walked up to him and bent down to his ear, "My son...I'm sorry but I have to...it's the only way" Jack looked at her.

"Go fuck yourself" Jack stared at her and she stood up. She walked out the room.

"Jack...oh thank God!You didn't leave me!" Jack stared her.

"I would never leave you broccoli...I love you" Kacela smiled at Jack, "Now we gotta find a way to get out of here"

"I tried,I can't use my powers. I think she did something to not make us use our powers"

"Well, at least I took my pocket knife with me" Kacela's eyes widened.

"What?How'd you get it in here?"

"Don't ask,I had to be really sneaky.It's in my jeans" Jack tried to sit up but he couldn't. He tried sitting up with force a couple of times but he couldn't.

_**Sofi**_

Sofi ran into the room and closed the door. She gasped for air as she sat down on the dusty floor. Then Sofi looked over to the corner and saw Bobby's jacket and she saw Angels' jacket. Sofi got up and walked over to the coats, she picked it up. Sofi found a gun in Bobby's coat and took it out. Then she ran ,with the two coats in her hand, down the hallway. Noone was there then she saw a small light emerge from the darkness as she ran. She stopped at the end of the hallway to find a bunch of demons. Sofi slowly walked back, then she stepped on something making a cracking noise. They all turned they're heads and snarled and growled at Sofi. Then she stood still for a moment; she then ran back down the hallway and the demons chased after her. Sofi found a room and tried to open it, it would open. Then she shot the knob and ran inside the room. Sofi quickly opened the next door and she turned around. There she found Bobby and Angel paralyzed sitting down. Sofi ran over to them.

"Angel! Bobby!Angel! Bobby?! Get up!Oh my God!" Sofi tried to shake them but they just didn't move. Then the door opened and Sofi quickly ran behind a big box. The servants took Bobby and Angel out the room, Sofi watched as they walked out the room. She jumped up and slowly opened the door. Then she heard some people that sounded like Jack and Kacela talking. Sofi went into the room next to her and opened it.

_**Back to Jack**_

Jack watched the door as it opened slowly. It was Sofi.

"Oh God! Sofi!Thank God your here!" Sofi ran to Jack and untied the ropes. Jack sat up and rubbed his wrist.

"This is the time when I'm really happy to see you Sofi!" Kacela smiled at Sofi. Sofi untied the ropes and Kacela sat up.

"Come on you guys, we gotta get outta here" Sofi gave Jack a gun and Kacela a gun. They all ran out the room. Then Jack spotted a servant down the hallway. He grabbed Kacela's hand and Kacela grabbed Sofi's hand. They all ran and went the other way down the hallway. They ran into a room and stayed in there for a little bit,talking about the situation.

"How the fuck are we going to get outta here?" Sofi asked.

"The question I want an answer to is,how the fuck is Aliana back?That's what I wanna know!" Kacela sat down on the floor.

"I wanna know how the fuck are we going to get Angel and Bobby back?!" Sofi sat next to Kacela. Jack stood in the corner and he stared at the floor.

"Jack!Jack!" Kacela yelled, trying to get his attention.

"...I'm thinking..."

"About what?"

"Victor was just a decoy..." Kacela had a confused exspression on her face.

"What?!"

"Victor a decoy?That's hard to believe Jack" Sofi said as she placed her head on Kacela's shoulder.

"...Don't you get it?" Jack narrowed his eyes, "She used Victor Sweet as a decoy! A distraction" Kacela and Sofi was confused.

"Who used Victor as a distraction?"

"...My mom...she was the one who put you here Kac,and she wants to kill the baby" Kacela's eyes widened and Sofi picked her head up.

"Fuck..." Kacela looked down at the ground trying to make sense out of what Jack was saying to her.

"Sorry Jack,but your mother is one mean bitch!" Sofi got up.

"Why the hell would she want to kill the baby?" Sofi helped Kacela up.

"Well,if the baby's born than...Satan wouldn't rule the world,and she'll be doomed"

"So...what are we going to do?"

"...We're going to find Bobby and Angel...I'm going to settle this with her,once and for all" Kacela and Sofi stared at Jack.

"Are you insane Jack?!" Sofi had her hands on her hips.

"I have. I have to face her" Jack looked down at the two women.

"No,what your going to do is get yourself killed and our child will have no father!" Jack looked away from Kacela then he looked back at her, "Jack let's just find Bobby and Angel and get the hell out of here!Please!"

"No,you don't understand,I gotta finish this!Please!" Jack stared at her.

"No!No you don't-" Jack interupted her.

"Sofi, get Kacela out of here. There's a small window in the room where we were, get her out of here okay?"

"Jack but-"

"Just do it!" Sofi took Kacela's hand.

"Jack!No!" Kacela tried to let go of Sofi's grip but she couldn't, "I want you promise me something!"

"Anything" Jack looked down at her.

"I want you to promise me you won't get killed!And you and me will go home together tonight" Jack grabbed Kacela's cheeks and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I promise. No go!" Sofi and Kacela ran out the room. Jack stood in the room and saw a bag that looked like his. He picked it up and saw all his stuff inside. Jack took out his sword and ran out the room. Jack came into the room where his mother was. She sat on her throne like she was waiting for someone.

"Finally..." She got up and took off her robe. She had a long sword in her hand. Then she ran to Jack. They began sword fighting and Jack was beating her. Then she was winning and she had Jack on the floor, "It seems to me that you have noone to help you Jack...not your father,and not your God!" Jack knocked his head onto hers and she fell back. Then he picked up the sword and stabbed her in her heart.

"Bitch..." She then began deteriorating and she became ashes. Jack ran out the room and he placed bombs around the place. Jack found.Bobby and Angel,they weren't paralyzed anymore.They were trying to get out the ropes.

"Where the hell were you?!" Angel asked.

"I was dealing with some unfinished buisness" Jack got them out the ropes and they all ran out the room. Jack,Bobby,and Angel went to the room where Kacela and Sofi left out through the window.They all sqeashed they'e way through the window and ran out the cemetary. Sofi and Kacela were waiting for them in the car.

"So long ma..." Jack pressed the button and the mausoleum blew up. Then Bobby,Jack,and Angel jumped in the car.

"It seems to me,you guys left something..." Sofi handed Bobby and Angel their jackets.

"You got my jacket?!" Bobby smirked, "I thought I'd never say this...thanks Sofi!"

"Thanks babe!" Angel kissed her.

"How did you get our jackets?" Angel asked curiously.

"Well...it's my little secret" Sofi grinned at Angel. Kacela and Jack smirked at each other and they drove home

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Last chapter you guys! I'm soo sad! but hey, you never know what else I'm coming up with! Thanks to all the people that read my story! Bye...for now! Heheheh: )_**


End file.
